Otokage
by Toaneo07
Summary: Naruto gano la pelea contra Sasuke en el valle del fin ,pero despues es desterrado de la aldea ,al salir de ella Hinata y cosas del destino Tayuya seguiran al rubio en su viaje y aventura para convertirse sin saber en el nuevo Otokage.TayuNaruHina Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Otokage:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Jamás podrá existir el bien sin el mal ,sería un hecho tan innatural que causaría la destrucción del todo ,todo tiene un equilibrio y si este es destruido ,no quedara nada ,por ello cuando hacemos una acción de corazón ,no todas las veces puede ser tomado con buenas intenciones ,ni tampoco puedes esperar el mismo trato que tu das ,en el caso que tu deseas proteger a los demás ,estos pueden tratarte con desprecio y odio ,ese es el caso de Naruto uzumaki ,hizo una acción por el bien de sus seres más cercano y solo es repudiado por esto ¿Por qué? Porque nadie acepta a las buenas personas, les recuerdas a si mismo tan malvados son.<p>

Nuestra historia comienza un poco después del enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke, la batalla fue de grandes proporciones, el sello maldito contra el kyubi, un combate digno de recordad, al final cuando Naruto con el manto del kyubi se lanzó con un Rasengan de fuego mientras que Sasuke con el sello nivel dos junto con un Chidori oscuro se lanzó hacia quien era su mejor amigo, los dos chocaron sus poderes en un estallido que fue sentido por kakashi y ANBUs enviados por Danzo.

Naruto deseoso de cumplir con su promesa, el jamás se rendiría, era su camino ninja, por ello uso su fuerza de voluntad y derribo a Sasuke con su Rasengan de fuego, consiguiendo la victoria, al momento del impacto, Naruto disminuyo el poder de su técnica para no matar a su mejor amigo causándole que se desmayara pero en su caso no fue igual, el Chidori oscuro impacto fuertemente en su pecho pero gracias al manto del kyubi no murió, solo termino herido.

Kakashi llego y vio la destrucción del valle del fin ,con rapidez encontró a sus alumnos ,sin pensar en que ,se dirigió primero hacia Sasuke ignorando que todo esto es visto por Naruto que se sintió terrible al ver como su sensei prefirió a su compañero ,pero él ya estaba acostumbrado ,cerrando los ojos ,solo pudo tener el alivio que si muriera ,seria recordado por sus amigos como un héroe de esta misión y sobretodo que su amada Sakura se alegrara que haya cumplido con su promesa ,con una leve sonrisa cerro los ojos esperando que sus esfuerzos den fruto ,pero lamentablemente no surtieron efecto.

**Cuatros dias después.**

Unos ojos azules veían fijamente el techo de aquel cuarto de hospital ,en aquel lugar solo se podía escuchar solo su corta y calmada respiración ,estaba incrédulo ,no pensaba que sobreviviría pero aunque le molestaba agradecía al viejo zorro.

Giro sus ojos por toda la habitación, solo blanco, ni más ni menos, no había ni ninguna clase de regalo que le diera fuerza para recuperarse más, no había flores, no había una carta ni nada, sin siquiera oliendo en el aire no había alguna fragancia de que una persona hubiera estado ahí, no lo entendía.

Él no era popular pero esperaba que su maestro o su compañera de equipo hubieran estado ahí, su olfato ya desarrollado gracias al uso continuo del kyubi le permitió grabar las esencias de sus amigos y conocidos y en su habitación no había nada.

Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado al sentir la presencia de dos personas en su puerta, levantándose ignorando el dolor de sus músculos se levantó pero no tuvo que moverse mucho ya que quienes vigilaban la puerta entraron repentinamente, por su traje negro y con unas mascaras de un animal supo que eran ANBUs y eso le dio mala espina.

-Uzumaki-san, Has despertado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes son…?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto uzumaki-san, pero….desgraciadamente el consejo requiere su presencia.

-¿Consejo? Pero Si me acabo de levantar… ¿Dónde están mi maestro y mis comparemos? ¿Dónde está el Teme? ¿O la abuela Tsunade?

Los dos ANBUs se miraron con pena, el joven rubio estaba confundido y desesperado, al parecer el joven uzumaki sabía que algo estaba mal, ellos lo conocía, ellos dos eran los ANBUs que siempre lo vigilaron en sus turnos cuando el Genin era aún un infante y le daba pena de lo que le haya sucedido.

-Uzumaki-san….nosotros lo lamentamos….pero ha ocurrido algo malo.

-¿Eh? ¿Le sucedió algo al Sasuke-Teme? ¡Los chicos! ¡¿Alguien resulto herido?

-Si uzumaki-san, pero…lo de usted es sumamente grave, ya se envió una nota para el consejo, nos ordenaron que cuando despertara le avisáramos que fuera inmediatamente.

Naruto noto que ellos hablaban con prisa, no, es más que eso, parecían que les tuvieran diciendo que estaría ante un juzgado, eso le daba mala señal pero esos ANBUs le hablaban con un leve respeto, por ello decidió seguirlo y terminar de una vez por toda.

Los ANBUs lo guiaron afuera del hospital y tomaron por una zona menos concurrida por los aldeanos, eso le llamo la atención, parecía como si no desearan que alguien de Konoha lo viera, aun se encontraba herido pero gracias a su habilidad de curación del kyubi, pudo aguantar hasta llegar a la sala del consejo de konoha.

Habían varios ANBUs que a hacían de vigías, unos solo voltearon la cabeza, Naruto no podía verle el rostro por las máscaras pero era obvio que como si sintiera pena a su personas, algunos se cruzaron de brazos y lo miraron intensamente, la misma postura que algunos ANBUs hacían cuando alguien lo atacaba en su niñez dejándolos a su merced sin intervenir en lo mas de absoluto, con el tiempo supo que esa postura era de burla, burla hacia su persona.

Al entrar vio que estaban todos los jefes de los clanes, los representantes de la comunidad civil, los tres anciano y en el centro se encontraba Tsunade que tenía la cabeza gacha, eso le llamo la atención y La mirada de de los representes civiles y los clanes menores, excepto claro a los jefes de los clanes reconocidos como Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Aburame.

Danzo, un hombre de gran fama durante la tercera guerra ninja se levantó y miro fijamente a Naruto, El aludido lo miro fijamente con desafío, ese sujeto le daba mala espina y ver como los otros dos concejales veían de reojo al tal Danzo le daba una idea, él le hablaría de lo que sucedía y por como lo miraban, repentinamente Naruto sintió un temor en su pecho que no sabía que explicar.

-Bienvenido uzumaki ¿Te preguntaras el porque te traemos aquí, no?

-…supongo que la misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke….

-Supones bien….tenemos mucho de qué hablar uzumaki, ANBUs traerle una silla, acaba de salir del hospital-el ANBUs hizo lo que les pidieron, Naruto tomo asiento viendo que Tsunade no le levantaba la mirada, eso era algo muy raro y le aterraba pero decidió seguir adelante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo al equipo?

-Ellos están bien uzumaki, tuvieron heridas en el combate, en especial Neji hyuga y Chouji Akimichi pero gracias a nuestra querida Hokage pudieron ser tratado y ahora están fuera de peligro.

-Me alegro… ¿Y Sasuke?

-Él está bien, se le puso un sello que suprimirá su Chakra para evitar posibles problemas.

-Bueno, al parecer la misión fue exitosa ¿Entonces para que necesitan?

-Para informarte de tu destierro.

La sonrisa tranquila de Naruto se borró de inmediato, tardo unos segundos al digerir las secas y frías palabras de Danzo, por un momento creyó escuchar mal, al levantar la mirada noto que la sonrisa de aquellos que lo trataron como paira en el pasado, en su pecho creció un sentimiento de desesperado mientras que los jefes de clanes excepto Hiashi Hyuga y algunos clanes menores bajaron la cabeza en son de derrota.

Incrédulo y desesperado viro sus ojos hacia Tsunade para ver como la hokage lloraba en silencio, no lo podía creer, escucho como el tal Danzo le informaba que la misión salió exitosa y bruscamente le viene a decir que será ¡desterrado! Furioso se levantó del asiento y miro con furia e incrédula directamente al antiguo Halcón de la guerra que no se inmuto la mirada de reto del rubio.

-¡¿DE QUE HABLA?

-Algunos de mis ANBUs hizo una investigación, en el valle fin donde tú y Sasuke uchiha se enfrentaron, en aquel lugar se encontró rastro enorme de chakra del kyubi ¿Cierto?

-¡pero si no lo usaba, él me iba a matar además que si no lo hacía hubiera escapado hacia Orochimaru!

-Uzumaki, tu no lo entiendes, aquí no es porque si o no trajiste a Sasuke uchiha, sino que usaste incorrectamente el chakra del kyubi, además que profundizamos con la investigación….

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

-Que al parecer tú no contrólate el chakra del kyubi, sino se liberó estrepitosamente, en poca palabra, la influencia del kyubi te controlo en aquel momento…

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo puede decir eso! ¡¿No me escucho? ¡Hubiera muerto si no usaba el poder del kyubi! ¡Además, yo controlo al maldito zorro!

-¡a callar uzumaki!-exclamo Koharu con voz firme, Naruto crujió los dientes pero le permitió a la anciana hablar-Uzumaki, el control o no de tu Bijuu es dato aparte, sino lo que mismo has dicho, usaste el poder de un demonio contra uno de tu compañero.

-¡ASI ES! ¡AL FINAL ES UN DEMONIO!

-¡MUERTE AL DEMONIO!

Era los gritos que exclamaron los civiles del consejo y uno de los jefes de los clanes menores, Naruto no podía creer que seguían con aquella excusa para echarlo de konoha, es que era estúpido pensar en eso ¡si Sasuke lo iba a matar, él solo se defendió! como puede ser que a él lo están acusando de atacar a un compañero cuando el suyo planeaba unirse a Orochimaru.

-¡esto es una estupidez! ¡Es pura excusa!

-Por lo que has demostrado, no tienes control de tus emociones, si perdiste el control en aquel momento ¿Quién asegura que lo harías en cualquier momento?

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás dejaría que el estúpido zorro me controlara!

-No podemos arriesgarnos…usaste tu poder impulsivamente con uno de tus compañeros, en especial con el uchiha.

-Pero…

-Sin pero uzumaki, esta decisión fue tomada desde hace tres días y solo los clanes Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Aburame te apoyaron.

-Por el voto que se hizo, en un total de ocho a cinco, Serás desterrado de Konoha y todo el país del fuego, por tus logros en el ataque de la Arena y el Sonido, no se te considerara un Ninja renegado Rango S.

**-**¡ya me canse! ¡Digan la verdad! ¡¿Por qué me destierran?-su grito lleno de desesperación y dolor incluso le llego a los presentes, unos sintieron dolor por el destino del joven, otros como siempre llenos de satisfacción, Danzo miro fijamente al rubio y torciendo levemente sus labios hablo bruscamente.

-La otra razón de que serás desterrado es por la organización Akatsuki.

-¿Qué?

-Debido que de la infiltración de Akatsuki en la aldea, además del ataque que tuviste junto con el Gama sennin, se llegó a la conclusión de que eres peligroso para la aldea, si te quedas aquí, todos podríamos ser destruidos.

-¡¿COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO? ¡EL NIÑO NO TIENE LA CULPA!

-No, no la tiene, pero aun así con su presencia aquí podríamos arriesgar a los aldeanos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Danzo, su punto es válido debemos de velar por la seguridad de la aldea.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Haga algo!

-Inoichi ,sabes bien que nada se puede hacer ,Como lo estipulo el primer hokage ,cuando hay una amenaza para la aldea ,el consejo puede tomar las decisiones aun sobre el mismo hokage ,el voto fue en pro que uzumaki fuera expulsado del país del fuego.

-Ahora que has entendido uzumaki ,tienes cinco horas para irte de la aldea antes de que la noticia se regué rápidamente…debes de irte con honor….

Naruto cayo de rodillas al suelo incrédulo y en shock, lagrimas llenas de dolor era lo que adornaba en el rostro del rubio ,todos sus sueños ,todos sus anhelos ,todo lo que tenía ,todo lo que luchaba ,todo ,simplemente todo se lo arrebataron.

El kyubi le gritaba en su mente que destruyera juntos la aldea, su demonio podía ser llenos de oscuridad pero tiene orgullo, y ese orgullo se quebró al ver como injustamente, aun para él que es un demonio, como desterraban a su contenedor, era una injusticia que no podía soportar el kyubi por ello le suplicaba a su contenedor que hiciera llover sangre, pero Naruto lo ignoro, tanto era su dolor que ni escuchaba las palabras de su demonio.

Tsunade se sentía tan desolada y perdida, lucho, grito, hasta golpeo para que apolara esa orden pero no pudo, lo intento pero no lo pudo lograr, le daba tristeza y dolor por lo que le sucedería a Naruto, de verdad que veía en el como su sucesor pero ahora…no sabía que pensar…no sabía qué hacer.

Naruto uzumaki seria desterrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autor<strong>_: _Queria intentar esta idea que me habia llamado la atencion ,es un fic llamado "Mascara" donde naruto tenia una vida doble ,que en realidad su vida falsa es la de konoha ,ya que afuera de la aldea es en realidad el Mizukage ,El Amekage y el Otokage._

_El fic se centrara en el viaje de Naturo para convertirse en el Otokage ,afrontar sus problemas fuera de la aldea ,como llegara a la conclusion de ser el kage de la aldea de su pero enemigo (Orochimaru) y como alzara la aldea del sonido antes las demas aldeas._

_incluire personajes del relleno como algunos ninjas de otras aldeas ,eso si ,si alguien desea que alguno de sus ninjas favoritos de konoha tenga un papel importante ,solo avinseme._

_Ademas que quiero saber si desean que agrege alguien mas en el Harem de Naruto ,es decir TayuNaruHina ,las siguientes kunoichis serian:_

_1) Konan._

_2) __Karui._

_3) Fuu._

_4) Karin._

_5) Temari._

_6) Samui._

_7) Yugito nii._

_8) Amaru._

_9) Yugao._

_10) Anko.  
><em>

_Ustedes deciden ,lo que quiero decir es que no es obligatorio ,solo haganlo cuando puedan ,el fic se centrara en la pareja ya menciono TayuNaruHina ,solo si quieren que sean parte del Harem o no ,solo si quieren._

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otokage: **

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto.**

_Los votos hasta ahora:_

_Temari: 4 votos._

_Anko: 4 votos._

_Yugito Nii: 4 votos._

_Fuu: 3 votos._

_Konan: 4 votos._

_Karin: 3 votos._

_Tales como Samui, Yugao, Amaru, Kurenai y las demás recibieron un voto o Dos, igual que otras que no mencione como Hana y FemKyubi, para __**Lord Potter**__, Pude haber pensado en Hana, quizas en el futuro lo haga, pero no puedo con FemKyubi, debido que el kyubi en este fic es masculino, eso si el tendrá su papel importante, como en este capítulo o el siguiente._

_Agradezco a todos por su Review, en especial __**Todoke **__que dio un voto para todas las chicas, esta es mi primera historia que hago sin la ayuda de alguien, sigan con los votos, eso sí, no es obligatorio. _

_Pero antes de iniciar con la idea, pienso que en un futuro no muy lejano, incluiré oficialmente a Tenten en el Harem sin necesidad de votos, la duda es que Neji tendrá su papel en este fic, lectores díganme ustedes._

_¿La dejo con Naruto o Con Neji o hago un triángulo amoroso más raro, claro sin afectar el Harem?_

_Ustedes me dirán ,Que las fuerzas los acompañe._

**Toaneo07.**

* * *

><p>Jamás se había sentido tan vacío.<p>

Naruto se encontraba en su apartamento recogiendo sus pocas pertenecía, pero su mente no se encontraba en aquel momento, se encontraba en sus recuerdos, en sus dolores, en sus pesares, en sus promesas, en su sueño.

Su sueño.

Se sentía tan vacío ,toda su vida ,toda su vida llena de dolor y soledad siempre anhelo una esperanza ,que su existencia tuviera sentido ,que no era solo un niño que todos odiaban por el estúpido zorro ,hasta encontró su meta ,su sueño era Ser hokage ,quería ser respetado ,admirado ,proteger a los otros ,guiar a las futuras generaciones ,quería hacer tantas cosas y se lo arrebato.

Cuando te arrebatan la vida cruelmente.

Estaría solo en el mundo, literalmente, además de privarle de su sueño habían otras prohibiciones que le causan más pena y furia, Aparentemente su Sensei Jiraiya reclamo sobre esto junto con la anciana Tsunade.

Pero los concejales jugaron bien sus jugadas, pudieron conseguir que fuera desterrado, se enteró después de la reunión de parte de Tsunade hecha un mar de lagrima, que cuando se supo que sería expulsado exclamo que ella junto con Si zuñe y jiraiya dejarían la aldea junto con el rubio, pero los ancianos informaron que problemas para el Jinchuriki.

Ya que debido que Naruto fue desterrado eso es cierto ,no fue tachado de Ninja renegado Clase S ,en poca palabra sería un especie de "civil" sin aldea ,pero si algún ninja de konoha se fuera con él ,aun si no fue en contra ,se declarara a Naruto como ninja renegado por el rastro de algún Ninja de la hoja ,Tales palabras sin sentidos hicieron que jiraiya estallara de enojo ,pero no pudo hacer nada ,Naruto estaría desterrado solo o seria cazado como un criminal por los de konoha ,a regañadientes y con dolor los Dos Sannin aceptaron ,pero igual la pena y el dolor solo aumento más al ver del destino de aquel joven rubio.

Naruto guardo sus viejas kunais en su pequeña maleta, no había nada que hacer y resignándose a toda su vida que dejara en esa aldea salió del que será su apartamento con prisa, le quedaban unas dos horas para que la aldea se enterrara que fue desterrado y que "oportunamente" dirán que fue gracias a Sasuke, según escucho de Tsunade, para garantizar que la aceptación del uchiha siga en pie.

Aunque el kyubi le seguía gritando que se vengara, que destruyera, que asesinara o le suplicaba que fuera un humano normal, que odiara, no podía lo, no quería pero él sabía que debía tener odio de alguna clase a la aldea, pero no la tenía.

Si ,sentía odio a los concejales ,a Hiashi hyuga por sus frías palabras al apoyar a Danzo en desterrarlo ,odiaba la maldita suerte de Sasuke ,odiaba la injusticia de la aldea ,odiaba al desgraciado destino por darle tal vida pútrida ,odiaba que su sensei no parecía importarle que sería echado a patadas de konoha ,pero…no ,no odiaba a konoha.

No podía odiarlo porque solo sentía tristeza por cómo le trataron, es_ curioso_ pensó mientras veía a las personas de la aldea, como siempre lo veían con odio a muerte, algunos con furia, otros solo con frialdad pero aun con eso, no los odiaba.

_Curioso, simplemente curioso_ pensó una vez más con una leve sonrisa de dolor, era irónico la situación, deseoso de proteger a la aldea era convirtiéndose en el próximo Hokage pero es ahí lo irónico, está protegiendo a la aldea sin su presencia ahí, claro, sacrificando su sueño.

Suspirando con dolor, solo le toco resignarse profundamente, después vería la consecuencias, solo quería calmarse y dejar de pensar en ello, con cada pasos lentos y casi fantasmales, finalmente diviso la entrada de la aldea, donde vio Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y su maestro Kakashi esperándolo.

Con una leve sonrisa que intento demostrar que estaba bien llego a donde estaban reunidos los adultos, quienes sin pensar sabían que esa sonrisa era sumamente falsa, Tsunade podría ser fuerte pero en ocasiones los shinobis pueden sentir sus emociones y en ella predominaba la tristeza.

Tomando al rubio entre sus brazos ,comenzó a sollozar mencionándoles que se sentía culpable ,que intentaría revocar su destierro ,sabiendo los dos que la aldea al saber de su destierro jamás lo quera de nuevo ,pero igual continuo ,sentía que era su obligación hacerlo.

-Ya…basta Abuela Tsunade.

-¿Naruto?

-Ya es tiempo que me vayas….la extrañare….abuela Tsunade-con delicadeza abrazo a la mujer con cariño y tristeza, siempre vio en ella como una madre y eso jamás cambiara, Naruto a su pesar se separó de la Godaime que fue abrazada por una triste y en lagrima Shizune, Naruto dándose fuerza se posó frente a sus dos Senseis que lo veía con pena y tristeza, Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

-Naruto….yo…..lo siento…

-¿Por qué se disculpa kakashi-sensei?

-Yo….jamás fui un verdadero maestro para ti…siento que te he defraudado….

-no diga eso sensei, usted fue muy bueno conmigo…no se sienta mal…

-Pero es mi culpa…..si no le hubiera enseñado a Sasuke el Chidori…y al verte cuidado mejor…

-Sensei, usted fue mi maestro y le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, pero solo era eso, maestro y no era obligación cuidarme…solo prométeme algunas cosas…

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?

-Entrégale esto a Konohamaru-Menciono sacando su banda de konoha y un pergamino de tamaño pequeño, kakashi y jiraiya vieron esto con sorpresa pero con un leve tono de orgullo, esperaron que el rubio hablara-….quiero que les de estas cosas….quiero que tenga mi banda, que él pueda cumplir nuestros sueños y que con esta banda nunca olvide su objetivo…

-Ya veo, lo hare ¿Y el pergamino?

-Él siempre me pidió que lo entrenara…le di unas lecciones pero no son suficiente….ahí tengo un listado de mis técnicas y métodos de entrenamiento…no son nada pero quiero que ser parte del camino del próximo Rokudaime hokage…espero que lo ayude Kakashi-sensei, quiero que mi sueño viva en el….confió que lo entrene…

-Naruto…lo hare.

Jiraiya vio aquello y un sentimiento de orgullo amargo inundo su pecho ,su alumno estaba vacío ,era notorio ,le dolía y enorgullecía ver como su pupilo renunciaba a su preciado sueño le dolía y demasiado ,pero una muestra clara de que aquel joven tenía muchas sorpresas es pasar ,su corto conocimiento en las artes ninjas al nieto de su sensei ,_Ese Sarutobi-Sensei sí que tenía un extraordinario sucesor_ pensó el Gama sennin con una leve sonrisa y haciendo unos sellos hizo aparecer unos pergaminos en sus manos.

-Naruto.

-¿Si, Ero-Sennin?

-¡te he dicho que no me llames así!...pero no importa, al final me acostumbre al nombre….

-Ero-sennin…

-Bueno…te diré antes de que me pongan melodramático….estos pergaminos, aunque es pequeño tiene un arsenal de un tipo de jutsu que te servirán…

-¿Cuál tipo de jutsu?

-Fūinjutsu, este estilo es sumamente complicado pero perfecto para ti, Naruto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el tipo de jutsu que se especializaba tu Clan.

-¿Clan? ¿Tengo un clan? ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?

-¡Naruto! El clan Uzumaki esta extinto pero la información está en el pergamino, ábrelo cuando estés afueras de las aldeas, el pergamino te detallara las técnicas del Fūinjutsu para múltiples tareas, además lo necesitaras…

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero que nos encontremos en unos cinco o sietes meses en Uzushiogakure, el lugar donde residió tu clan, ahí te entrenare y veremos que haremos…

-pero… ¿Por qué ahí y porque tanto tiempos?

-No sé cuánto tiempo me retengan en la aldea, por ello ese tiempo, pero también debo de hacer algunas cosas, en la tierra del remolino, ahí te entrenare con las técnicas de tu clan, además de que aprenderás a controlar al kyubi….

-si…pero no le veo el caso…

-¿eh?

-¡ya no lo entiendes! ¡ME HAN ECHADO DE LA ALDEA! ¡¿PARA QUE ENTRENAR SI NO SERE HOKAGE? ¡DIME…!

Fue interrumpido por el golpe de su sensei, incrédulo vio como el gama sennin lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto entendió de inmediato, su sensei no quería que perdiera la esperanza, que siguiera adelante, que no cayera en la auto compasión, por ello le dijo que fuera a la tierra del remolino, para concentrarse en un entrenamiento para poder defenderse y ver que hacer con su vida.

Naruto suspiro con dolor, entendía a su sensei pero el vacío que sentía aún no desaparecía, dando otro suspiro solo asintió dándole a entender al Sannin que entendió lo que quería hacer, tomando los pergaminos se lo guardo en su maleta, debía de encontrar un lugar seguro para comenzar a practicarlo correctamente, conocía bien a su maestro, supuso que había mucha más información de lo que le había mencionado.

-Bueno…parece que me voy….

-Naruto….

-Gracias por todo Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune, Abuela Tsunade….quisiera que mis compañeros estuvieran aquí…

-No podrían….serán informado cuando la noticia salga a la luz.

-Sí, es mejor…jejeje, no me gusta las despedidas.

Kakashi cerró los ojos rápidamente ,no lo quería decir pero Naruto no debía saber que si fueron informados sus amigos ,Neji ,Rock lee ,Shikamaru ,Tenten ,Chouji ,Kiba ,Shino y Hinata fueron los únicos que si protestaron ,obviamente la noticia del kyubi saldría a la luz ,por ello no podía asegurar que opinión tendría después aquellos Genin ,pero por otro lado sentía vergüenza ,vergüenza de sí mismo y sus alumnos.

Sentía vergüenza de Sasuke, espero tanto de él, vio en él un parentesco con su querido amigo Obito, pero se equivocó, Obito fue un uchiha pero fue muy noble y de buenos sentimientos mientras que Sasuke solo un megalómano sediento de venganza, sentía suma vergüenza por haber entrenado a un ninja que casi destruía su futuro y si por los gritos que exclamo hace unas horas eran cierta, lo volvería a hacer hasta que estuviera con Orochimaru.

Por otro lado esta Sakura, esperaba de ella, que se convirtiera en una gran Kunoichi, esperaba que con el tiempo madurara y se concentrara en su trabajo al 100% y la sintiera orgulloso; Pero se equivocó.

Sakura sufre de una obsesión con Sasuke ,con aquella obsesión atrofia sus capacidades convirtiéndola en…una inútil ,y eso se lo confirmo al verla hace unas horas hablar mal de Naruto por dejar herido a Sasuke ,gritando que lo odiaba ,por puro instinto le ordeno irse a su hogar ,no quería que su verdadero alumno se despidiera de la aldea con maltrato de su ex compañera ,kakashi antes se hizo de ignorante ,pero ahora que le fallo a Naruto ,se dio cuenta que le fallo a todos sus alumnos ,no pudo hacer que fueran un verdadero equipo ,por ello en el futuro desaparecería el equipo ,el equipo 7 oficialmente había muerto ,que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera y que Sakura desperdiciara su carrera shinobi.

Pero tenía un anhelo, Naruto le perdono, pero aún se sentía culpable, vio cómo su alumno salía de la puerta mientras que la hokage y Gama sennin trataban de parecer estables pero la verdad era que estaban destrozados por dentro, el igual pero no se desmoronaría, Naruto le pidió que entrenara a su alumno, con una sonrisa triste partió hacia el regreso de la aldea, encontraría a Konohamaru y el mismo le hablaría, que tendría un nuevo Sensei.

**(-)**

Naruto ya había partido de la aldea, ya habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que ya había cruzado unas montañas cerca de konoha, ya en ese tiempo todos deben de estar celebrando su destierro, pero sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza, no debía de pensar en el pasado, su misión y objetivo ahora era hacerse más fuerte para enfrentarse a Orochimaru y a Akatsuki…después….vería que haría con su vida.

Saltando entre los árboles, pensaba en sus siguientes paradas, cuestiono la idea de pasar por Suna, pero aunque para él la comida no era un problema, podría suceder conflictos en su aldea con la de Gaara por su presencia en la tierra del viento, hizo una nota mental; Visitar a Gaara en unos meses si no terminaba muerto.

Comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo, pensó en Taki, hizo una gran amistad con Shibuki, la idea le parecía tentadora, con la cascada que mantenía a la aldea oculta le podía de servir de refugio pero recordó que quizas los Akatsuki lo cacen en ese lugar, aunque no es muy probable, no quería arriesgarse a ello, Otra nota mental; Pasar por Tak y posdata: hacer un itinerario para ir de aldea a otras.

Con ello, pensó una vez más, la situación era la misma, las aldeas que había ayudado podría darle refugio temporal, pero solo eso, temporal, además que si analizaba bien la situación, la tierra del remolino era una zona muy alejada y tenía conexión con varias aldeas, en especial con Iwa y no debía ser un genio para recordar que los de Iwa matan por diversión a los de konoha.

Con la idea en mente de usar aldeas como bases temporales ,pensaba en hacer el ya mencionado itinerario ,Kiri e Iwa esta descartados ,Kiri aún sigue con la cosa esa de la guerra civil e Iwa….el punto es que de las cincos naciones ninjas que quizas visites seria Kumo y Suna.

Dejaría esas aldeas para el final, dejaría para segundo Taki, como Tercero quizas Amegakure o Kusagakure, de esas dos aldeas no conocía mucho, quizas pasar por aquellas le ayudaría conseguir un refugio, con eso en mente, podía pasar por esas aldeas para entrenar a sí mismo y después con seguridad llegar a Uzu, pero ahora la cuestión era el primer lugar que iría, lo pensó, lo pensó y solo recordó un lugar ¡Las tierras de las olas! Era el lugar perfecto, un lugar donde no tenía sistema shinobi ,podía ocultarse para entrenar la mayor parte ,pero si lo analizaba correctamente ,podía pensar que los Akatsuki buscaran en pueblos en vez de aldeas Shinobis ,por ello la tierras de las olas es un refugio temporal prolongado.

Con eso en mente, aumento su velocidad, debía aprovechar que faltaba unas horas para que el sol se ocultara, debía aprovechar la oscuridad y avanzar con más rapidez, repentinamente sintió un olor familiarmente lejano, con discreción saco un kunai y cuando dio un salto, dio una vuelta en sí mismo e incrusto el kunai en la siguiente rama, permitiéndole dar una vuelta de 180 Grado y lanzarse hacia la dirección ya establecida, de su mano se formó un Rasengan que lo impacto en un árbol bruscamente.

El impacto fue brutal causando que se destruyera el tronco instantemente ,Naruto se apartó listo para la batalla pero se topó que en realidad su perseguidora era una joven de piel pálida ,cabello negro con brillo azulado ,ojos perlados ,una chaqueta gruesa de color pálido ,pantalón azul y finalmente sandalia azules ,Naruto la distinguió rápidamente ,Hinata hyuga.

Entendió de inmediato del porque ese olor era extrañamente y lejanamente familiar, era de Hinata, Naruto comenzó a desarrollar una aumento en su sentido del olfato brevemente después de haber encontrado a la Godaime, con ello comenzó a memorizarse los olores de sus compañeros, con más tiempo pasaba con ellos, más se familiarizaba.

Como no pasaba mucho con Hinata, no tenía memorizado su olor pero al menos tenía una leve idea de su olor natural, Naruto ahora concentrado en el hecho que Hinata este frente suyo, le hizo que pensara por mil y creyó que fue enviada por Hiashi para asesinarlo sin razón alguna, obviamente ahora toda la aldea debe saber que es el jinchuriki del kyubi y que esta desterrado.

Pero todo pensamiento de asesinato a su persona se fue al carajo al ver a la Ojiperla soltar unas lágrimas llenas de tristezas en sus expresivos ojos, se sintió terrible por sus pensamientos pero ¿Podrían culparlo? ¡Si básicamente su aldea lo quiere muerto! Obviamente estaría paranoico pero al ver las auténticas lágrimas de dolor de la Ojiperla, algo en su interior se revolvieron, con movimientos lentos se acercó a la joven.

-¿Hinata?

-Naruto-Kun….yo…yo…

-Lo siento….tranquila ,ven…-Por inercia abrazo a la peliazul que se sonrojo fuertemente ,Naruto le dio unas leves caricias para que se tranquilizara ,después de unos minutos noto que la joven ya no sollozaba ,al bajar la vista ,descubrió sin sorpresa como Hinata estaba desmayada-..¿Porque se desmaya cuando estoy con ella?

-**Eres tan tonto ¿Sabias?**

-Ahora no, kyubi-Tanta era su concentración de encontrar refugio que ignoro olímpicamente a su demonio que cada momento que su carcelero salió de la aldea comenzó a gritarle que matara a alguien o lo que sea, hasta el demonio le grito que al menos una lagartija, cosa que Naruto no escucho y menos mal que no lo hizo porque hubiera sido vergonzoso, pensaba el zorro que dijo aquello por el arrebato de furia.

**-Vamos Gaki, no te hagas el tonto ¿A qué sabes porque se desmaya?**

-No, No sé.

**-Bueno ¿te doy una pista? Tiene que ver cuando mami y papi se quieren y….**

-¿Y?

**-…Rayos…olvide que eres huérfano…**

-sí, si ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-**Gaki, déjenme decirte que te propongo un trato.**

-No.

**-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? ¡NI TE HE DICHO NADA AUN!**

-mi querido Zorro de alcantarilla ¿Crees que haría un trato contigo?

-**Como sea, el punto es que aunque entrenes, no podrás alcanzar un nivel de poder en solo sietes meses, unos simples jutsu de Fūinjutsu no te van a salvar el culo…**

-Habla kyubi, no le des rodeo al asunto.

-**Te concederé la mitad de mi poder, todo tuyo ni más ni menos Gaki.**

**-**….. ¿Porque me darías tú poder, Zorro?

**- Ahora mismo estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, no importa si vas a la tierra de quien sabe que a entrenar, te terminaran matando y eso sería lo mismo para mí.**

-Explícate mejor, zorro.

**-¡uhg! ¡Que eres un tonto, gaki! Aunque es un golpe para mi orgullo, estamos jodidos y solos porque tú no lo mataste a todos los de esa aldea.**

-…..

**-¡humano insolente! No te vayas a creer mucho porque tendrás a tu disposición la mitad de mi poder, eso será para que nos cuides, pero te lo advierto, cuando quieras mi poder total, tendrás que luchar contra mi ¡CON TODO!**

-Interesante kyubi, con eso podría asegurar nuestras vidas…pero la cuestión es ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-**Pues quiero tantas cosas….pero como me estoy jodiendo en esta cosa pútrida…perdón si te halague, no puedo hacer mucho, tú no quieres destruir a konoha así que…mmmm pues no necesito casi nada, con que sobreviva me basta pero quiero algo….**

-¿Y qué es?

**-¡QUE MATAS ALGO! ¡QUE QUIERO DESAHOGARME! **

-…claro….esperemos si tengamos suerte.

**-Bien, cuando lo logres, al día siguiente iniciaremos, pero eso si humano estúpido ¡no te creas que somos "los mejores amigos" y esas pendejada! ¡Tú eres solo un sirviente y eso será por siempre! ¡Ni más ni menos! ¡El día que logre salir de aquí TE MATARE!**

-sí, yo también te quiero.

**-¡MALDITO NARUTO!**

Cortando con la conversación más conveniente y rara de su vida, vio de nuevo a Hinata y decidió comenzar a avanzar hasta encontrar un lugar para poder descansar y que Hinata le explicara del porque le estaba siguiendo además noto que no tenía su banda de konoha.

Con los pasos de los segundos, minutos, después segundos…..el punto es que habían pasado una hora desde que se topó con la heredera del clan hyuga, en ese momento su mente giraba en muchas cosas, desde que fue expulsado de la aldea, se había puesto muy analítico y pensativo y noto muchas cosas.

Una ,que tendría el poder del kyubi si es que conseguía "Desahogar" al puto zorro ,escucho que se quejó pero le dio igual ,segundo que la zona donde estaba saltando entre ramas era el mismo donde el equipo había pasado para salvar a Sasuke ,tercero noto que Hinata se estaba despertando y finalmente cuarto ,tenía un olor a vainilla tan exquisito que a Naruto embriago tanto que levemente se tropezó y cayera al suelo ,obviamente evitando que la chica no saliera lastimada ,claro el sí ,pero finalmente quinto que era demasiado noble y que Hinata tenía un olor que le gustaba ,siete ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse fuertemente aun con la cara en el suelo.

**-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡"Yo también te quiero Naruto, te quiero porque eres un tonto"! HAHAHAHA Que Dulce venganza.**

-hay que golpe-menciono adolorido nuestro rubio protagonista ,Hinata al notar con quien estaba se apartó rápidamente pero al notar golpeado por la caída ,reunió el suficiente valor para ayudar poner en pie al rubio-...Gracias.

-no…hay…de que…..Naruto-kun…

-Me alegro que despertaras…Hinata…. ¿Porque me seguías?

-Yo….

-Espera, me cuentas durante el camino, debo de avanzar, andando.

Con ello corrieron en trote mientras que entre tartamudeo leve, Hinata explicaba que ella se había enterado de parte de su padre que el sería expulsado, al escuchar aquello Hinata sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, Naruto era su todo, era su ejemplo a seguir y que él se fuera de la aldea era algo que la haría sufrir, más de lo que sufría con los contaste comentarios fríos e hirientes de su padre y hermana.

No ,ella no quería esa vida ,si Naruto se iba ,ella literalmente moriría ,el rubio le era todo en su vida y siempre le sería fiel en sus creencias y sueños ,porque veía en el un verdadero hokage ,con ello entendió que Naruto estaba sufriendo aún más que ella ya que su sueño ,su todo fue cruelmente arrebatado ,el no necesitaba más sufrimiento de lo que estuvo ,Hinata en aquel momento decidió por sí misma ,decidió seguir su corazón ,pensamiento repudiado en su clan pero no le importó ,pensó en ella y en su corazón le gritaba que siguiera al rubio.

Hinata le informo aquello al Gama sennin al verlo ser el más cercano a su amor platónico, este le intento que desistiera en su loca idea de seguir con el rubio, ya que si hacia eso, ellos dos serían considerados ninjas renegados y la situación podría ser mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, pero Hinata no se dejó convencer y le suplico que la apoyara y que si le posibilitara su huida.

Jiraiya tuvo que aceptar, ver a una chica suplicarle con lágrimas en los ojos que le ayudara le conmovió, porque el entendió la indirecta, esa chica amaba a su hiperactivo alumno y eso era aún hecho sorpréndete y aun para el que lo ha visto de todo, que alguien amara a un jinchuriki es algo sumamente irreal pero hay esta al prueba ¿Convertirse en una ninja renegada solo por acompañar a su ser amado sin esperar si es correspondida o no? Hasta los imbéciles le hacía obvia el amor verdadero que profesaba la hyuga.

Entregándole un pergamino que ella sola debe de abrir, la ayudo a salir de la aldea y le indico el camino que tomo su estudiante, Hinata con rapidez fue en la búsqueda de Naruto, sabiendo que estaba más lejos que ella, uso su ya manejo avanzado de chakra y usándolo en sus piernas y enfocándose en usar sus ojos para localizar al jinchuriki pudo darle alcances.

Naruto estaba en shock ,al escuchar las palabras de la hyuga le sorprendieron ,Hinata le decía que ella vino a acompañarlo ,aunque después serian declarado ninjas renegados por la imprudencia de la hyuga ,Naruto no lo veía así ,lo veía un acto tan desinteresado ,tan amable ,tan…que las palabras ni le llegaban.

-¿Harías eso…por mí?

-Sí, Naruto-kun….sin ti en la aldea….no sería lo mismo….mi vida….seria vacía…si ti….

-Pero…. ¿Y tu familia Hinata?

-Ellos…no….me quieren Naruto-kun…a ellos les doy igual….padre siempre…me dice….que soy una…..vergüenza…

-No lo creo.

-¿Eh?

-Alguien que acompañaría a un amigo al exilio y ser cazado a muerte….es ser alguien sumamente valiente y amable y a mí me agradan esas clases de personas-Sonriendo por primera vez desde esa mañana ,Naruto sintió unas nuevas fuerzas en su pecho por decirlas ,mientras que Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente y con un autocontrol casi demencial logro no desmayarse.

-Gracias…Naruto-kun.

-Bueno ,aunque no me gusta que mis amigos se arriesguen por mí ,pero lo hecho ,hecho esta ,debemos de entrenar aún más para que nada nos suceda _aunque ahora seré cazado como un paira _–No lo diría en voz alta pero ahora su itinerario era ahora sumamente más peligroso ,además que debía velar por Hinata y a el mismo ,podía escuchar la risita llena de malicia del kyubi pero Naruto sonrió igual ,ahora el kyubi está más presionado a darle la mitad de su chakra ,por supuesto que el kyubi dejo de reír para después gruñir contrariado_- Naruto: 1 ,Kyubi. 0._

-**Bastardo.**

-Sí, yo también te quiero, zorro de alcantarilla.

-¿Na-aruto-kun?

-¿Si, Hinata-chan?-La joven se sonrojo pero frunció el ceño y unas venas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos, Naruto se puso serio de nuevo-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay ninjas del Sonido…hay algunos….que murieron….pero otros….están siguiendo….a una…Kunoichi….tiene Chakra oscuro pero….esta herida…

Nuevamente la mente de Naruto pensó a por mil, se detuvo igual que Hinata, vio la zona, parecía cosa del destino, fue en ese momento que Shikamaru y él se enfrentaron con la pelirroja de Oto, pero los arboles fueron cortados limpiamente, uso su olfato, había una fragancia femenino levemente en el aire que se perdía un poco a la derecha donde lugar que Hinata veía con su Byakugan.

Gruñendo salto siendo seguido por una leve sorprendida Hinata a dirección donde están los ninjas de Oto ,Naruto ahora comenzaba a odiar ser tan noble pero nada se podía hacer ,saco varios kunai con sellos explosivos ,ni llevaba un día de ser exiliado y ahora ya era un ninja renegado y ya entro a la batalla.

**-Eso es porque eres un ¡tonto!**

Ignorando a su "mejor amigo" Naruto junto con la peliazul lanzaron las kunais con los sellos explosivos hacia los ninjas de Oto, algunos los esquivaron, otro no tuvieron suerte, los ninjas de Oto atacaron con kunai y Shuriken pero Hinata con kunai en mano desvió cada uno de las armas cortantes.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS!

Unos treintas clones aparecieron en el aire, cada uno con Fuma shuriken en mano, con rapidez las dirigieron hacia los ninjas que lo esquivaron pero vieron que en realidad eran clones usando Henges, estos clones usaron de apoyo el suelo y se lanzaron hacia a los desprevenidos ninjas que no pudieron evitar los ataques de una lluvia de puños de sesenta clones.

Hinata derroto algunos cincos mientras aquella acción se realizaba, todos sabían que los ninjas de Oto son extenso, bueno lo eran antes de la invasión a konoha, pero no eran guerreros hábiles y eso era ventajosos para ellos dos.

Era bien sabido que Orochimaru creo la aldea de Otogakure no sato en la tierra de los campos de Arroz ahora conocido tierra del sonido, pero esa aldea era considerada un basurero debido a muchos factores y todo gracias al "buen" trabajo de Orochimaru, nótese el sarcasmo.

Muchos puntos validos del porque Otogakure no es aceptada como una aldea ninja, debido que sus números de shinobis solo radican a un total de 1000 hombres, que fue reducido a un total de 300 después del fallido ataque a konoha, además que contamos de la cacería que hizo Suna por haber sido engañados, la gran mayoría que fueron usados en aquel ataque a konoha y sobrevivieron pasaron a ser experimento de Orochimaru y los pocos que no en ser caza recompensas o en ese caso recolectores.

Los recolectores son simplemente ninjas de Oto que se encargan de hacer viajes de parte de Orochimaru para conseguir alguna clase de información u objeto en específico, en ese momento se les mando traer los cadáveres de los antiguos cinco del sonido.

La única que aún seguía con vida era Tayuya, que logró sobrevivir durante esos cuatros días con un método que le estaba tomando factura en aquel entonces, la ninja de Suna le había hecho una herida levemente profunda en el cuello, hubiera muerto sino que Tayuya sabiamente utilizo su chakra para retener la hemorragia, pero es método era sumamente difícil ya que por de si, su reserva de chakra estaba sumamente bajos.

Le fue difícil conseguir alimentos para recuperar energías pero debido que no conocía técnicas medias, su chakra se usó para mantener cerrada la herida, esperaba que alguien de su equipo le ayudara pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que era la única sobreviviente y conociendo a Orochimaru, la deseara más muerta que viva.

Y eso la llevo a la situación de hoy, lucho todo lo que pudo aun con su sello maldición nivelo dos, pero no pudo defenderse correctamente debido que no tenía su arma principal, su flauta, lucho pero le causaron heridas que termino que cayera derrotada, maldiciendo a todos ser vivo existente por morir de forma tan patética esperaba su final hasta que una explosión evito su muerte.

Vio incrédula dos niños no menores que ella en unos dos años ,un rubio que repentinamente recordó como el tarado que la perseguía por lo del uchiha mientras que la otra solo pudo asociarla con una hyuga por sus ojos aperlados.

Tayuya veía la situación con sus ojos cafés, no podía creer que simplemente ese tarugo y esa paliducha la estaban ayudando, pero descarto esa idea inmediatamente por parecerle estúpida e irracional, pero presta atención todo el suceso esperando saber que podía estar pasando.

Mientras que Naruto noto que Hinata tenía dificultades, igual que él sus reservas de chakra no estaban de por si decirlas muy altas, el salió del hospital esa misma mañana y ella recorrió más de diez kilometro por minutos usando su chakra, esquivando unos kunais pensó en un método para salir victorioso pero noto que más ninjas venían a su disposición, la situación se le empeoro, hasta que alguien le hablo repentinamente.

**-Te dije que si matabas para que me pueda desahogar te daría la mitad de poder.**

-No soy tan estúpido, estas sumamente desesperado porque nos pueden matar y estoy hablando también que ahora soy un ninja Renegado ¿No?

**-Eso y que quiero ver sangre y ¡SOLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA! **

Naruto giro sobre su eje y con precisión encajo un kunai en la cabeza de un ninja de Oto que planeaba atacar a Hinata por la espalda, la mencionada respiraba agitadamente por el sobreesfuerzo, Naruto con rapidez se acercó a la peliazul y la cubrió dándole la espalda.

-Hinata…

-¿Si….Naruto-kun?

-Quiero que vayas y cuides a la chica del sonido, al parecer la iban a atacar, debemos de averiguar el porqué, aunque termine metiéndome por buen samaritano….cúbrela mientras yo me encargo de estos tipos.

-Pero…Naruto-kun…

-Te lo pido, solo quédate con la pelirroja y ya…aunque, por favor, no te asustes….

Confundida Hinata vio a través de su Byakugan como un chakra de color rojo crecía del estómago del rubio, un presentimiento le decía que Naruto se encargaría y que no debería tener su Doujutsu activado, se dirigió donde se encontraba Tayuya recostada en el suelo viendo todo el escenario, al llegar Hinata la pelirroja gruño con ira.

-¡¿QUE QUIEREN USTEDES DOS?

-nada, solo venimos a ayudar.

-¡SI! ¡Y YO NACI AYER!

-Le pido amablemente que baje la voz, veremos que es capaz Naruto-Kun.

Hinata desactivo el Byakugan y centro sus ojos en el rubio y en los alrededores, más de cincuenta ninjas de Oto, puros ninjas con un nivel por muy inferior a un Chunnin pero su número le ayudaban contra las probabilidades, pero Naruto bajo sus brazos hacia su estómago mientras más energía seguía concentrándose más y más.

-Bueno, puedes desahogarte Kyubi_**… ¡CON GUSTO!**_

De repente un gran estallido de chakra con un fuerte instinto asesino inundo el lugar ,causando un leve escalofrió a las kunoichis pero uno más grandes en los ninjas ya que ellos eran dirigidos aquellas ansia de sangre ,un manto de chakra tan espeso comenzó a formarse alrededor del rubio quien sonrió mostrando sus colmillos más desarrollados.

-_**¡YAHOO! ¡QUE HOY LLUEVA SANGRE HAHAHAHAHA!**_

Hinata cerró los ojos, no quería ver tal masacre, aunque si la viera, jamás temería del rubio ya que además le advirtió que no le tuviera miedo, cerró los ojos pero gracias a su habilidad con su Doujutsu de ver hasta con los ojos cerrados aunque claro solo las formas de chakra, vio con sorpresa como de manera rápida desaparecían los chakra del enemigo.

Mientras que por otro lado Tayuya veía la escena con admiración, temor y sin saber porque, excitación, ver tal masacre por aquel joven lleno de ansias de asesinato y poder le emocionaba y le aterraba por parte iguales, por ello no se perdió todo el espectáculo.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos ,Naruto ya había derrotado y exterminado a todos los recolectores ,el kyubi satisfecho corto conexión con su carcelero ,mañana iniciaría con el trapazo de chakra ,por otro lado el rubio solo se asqueo al ver que tenía sangre en su ropa ,se quitó su chaqueta dejando al descubierto la camisa/rejilla ninja que todos usan mostrando ya su trabajado pecho y torso ,se giró hacia las chicas y noto que estaban cansadas e ignorando que estaban sonrojada por verlo en aquel estado ,se concentró del porque estaban cansadas y la conclusión le llego rápidamente ,una de ellas estaba así porque uso su chakra ,como ya ha sido dicho ,alcanzarlo en el camino mientras que la otra ,parecía que su chakra lo uso en mantener cerrada esa herida que comenzaba a gotear de su cuello.

Arrodillándose poso su mano en el cuello de la chica que sin querer gimió al sentir la mano cálida del rubio ,este por otro lado emano chakra curativo del kyubi para cerrar las heridas ,mientras que Hinata veía aquel momento entre maravillada por tal habilidad y celosa por….ya sabemos por.

Al terminar el rubio le sonrió a la chica, que se sonrojo levemente pero puso una mueca de fastidio, la kunoichi iba a decir algo cuando de repente una especie de sensación de vértigo le llego y causara que terminara desmayada, debido al desgaste de chakra.

Naruto noto ese hecho y también que Hinata estaba en las misma, mientras que el recupero energía gracias al usar la primera cola del kyubi ,con una seña de mano creo cuatros clones ,ordenándoles dos que tomara entre sus espaldas a las kunoichis mientras que los otros dos los bolsos y algunas cosas de importancia entre los cadáveres.

Después de unos minutos ,Naruto acompañado por los clones que cargaban a las chicas y a los bolsos partieron ,mientras en el camino el rubio vio de reojo a las dos kunoichi ,una desmayada y otra a punto de caer dormida ,este sonrió entre feliz y contrariad ,ya se hizo la idea de que era demasiado noble y ya era el primer día que fue desterrado y termino con Hinata ,con la pelirroja del sonido ,termino con manchas de sangre en casi toda su ropa ,siendo pronto un ninja renegado ,que debía iniciar urgentemente un entrenamiento ,que debía estar en siete meses en la tierra del remolino ,que debía pasar por varias aldeas y que debía asimilar la mitad del poder del kyubi ,Que buen día ¿no creen?

Naruto tuvo una idea en donde refugiarse y decidió ir a aquel lugar donde hizo que terminara desterrado ,en el valle del Fin ,desde ese momento su vida daría un giro de 360 grado y todo por la compañía de esa dos kunoichi y a la vez que su futuro podría determinar el destino de la humanidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor<strong>: _Guau ,6000 palabra, es la cantidad máxima que jamás había escrito pero este fic lo vale, yo solo lo hago y aunque me todo casi toda la tarde y noche lo termine, le puse de todo, momentos de reflexión, de risa, de dolor, de acción y de romance, espero que les haya gustado._

_Quería decirles que en muchos fic ponen que Naruto obtiene el poder de todo el kyubi, yo decidí que solo la mitad de una manera digamos "prestada", no planeo hacer a Naruto un God shinobi, no es mi estilo, los fics de cómo "Entre fantasmas" "The copycat" y nuevamente un gran fic que fue mi inspiración "Mascara" donde se muestra a un Naruto poderoso con técnicas maestra y esas cosas._

_Hare que Naruto tenga una gran cantidad de chakra, eso y ya, quizas le añado dos técnicas de sonido y algunos sellos pero ustedes dirán ¿Qué carajo, eso es todo?_

_Pues piensan ,la base de todo es chakra ,Naruto dominara lo básico ,Invocaciones ,Los clones ,EL Rasengan y ya ,pero si añadimos aumentos de chakra a estas simples técnicas ,serian imparables ,como….les daré un Spoiler : Naruto dominaría el Oodama Rasengan rápidamente ,otro punto que quiero hablarle pondré a un tipo de Naruto así: Analítico/gracioso/pensante ,ese será Naruto en el fic ,hay algunos que lo ponen frio ,o poderoso ,o sexy o Cool o lo que sea y pienso que la forma de actuar de Naruto en este fic quedo bastante obvia.._

_Además descubrir cómo funciona realmente el bendito __Hiraishin no Jutsu y pensaba que Naruto lo usara y lo descubriera a largo plazo del fic, eso sí, ese sería la única técnica que haría a Naruto súper XD._

_Otro punto, odio el favoritismo así que no piense que dejare a las demás chicas atrás, ellas se harán supe fuerte y ya tengo algunas ideas en mente, yo soy del tipo de persona que le agrada el conjunto, es decir que las cosas no se centren en un solo personaje o los mismos de siempre, me basare en algunos otros personajes y esas cosas._

_Sutilmente mencione los lugares que Naruto estará y bueno conocerá a las chicas que podrían ser parte del harem, por ello la mayoría estarán presente en el fic._

_Otra cosa…me di cuenta que en los fic de harem, siempre tiene una regla no escrita y es: TODO HAREM NECESITA A UN NARUTO SUMAMENTE FUERTE, si es un gran descubrimiento._

_Además… ¿Qué quería hablar yo? Mmmm ¡ah sí! Si leyeron arriba, decidan meto oficialmente a harem a Tenten en un futuro o la dejo con Neji, ustedes deciden y aquí les dejo a las kunoichi para que participen en el harem._

_1) Konan._

_2) Karui._

_3) Fuu._

_4) Karin._

_5) Temari._

_6) Samui._

_7) Yugito Nii._

_8) Amaru._

_9) Yugao._

_10) Anko._

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otokage:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto**.

_Los votos hasta ahora:_

_Temari: 6 votos._

_Anko: 8 votos._

_Yugito Nii: 6 votos._

_Fuu: 6 votos._

_Konan: 9 votos._

_Karin: 5 votos._

_Amaru: 5 votos._

_Karui 3 votos._

_Samui: 3 votos._

_Yugao: 3 votos._

_Así han sido las parejas, uno ha votado por Kurenai, mmmm pues no creo incluirla no la veo para Naruto, veamos aquí ¡interesante! Al parecer Anko y Konan son la que llevan la delantera, eso será interesante, la fría y seria de Akatsuki y la burlona con aire de chica Dominatriz, si Naruto la tendrá súper._

_Parece que el público desee que Tenten sea parte del harem ¡pues me alegro! Hasta ya tengo listo cuando aparecerá, tiene que ver con una saga de relleno que tiene que ver con una espada._

_Alguien me pregunto que si habrá Lemmon…es obvio que todo fic de Harem que se respete debe de tener Lemmon, aunque la razón es que soy un poco….pervertido y no sé ,me da pena cuando hago Lemmon , mmmm alguien que sepa escribir Lemmon, quizas ¿Me ayude? Bueno, bueno, apenas iniciamos con el fic, veremos a más tardar._

_Si más tardar, que de paso al fic, disculpa por si haya un error, cualquiera lo comete._

* * *

><p>El valle del fin.<p>

El lugar donde los fundadores de konoha se enfrentaron en unos de los duelos más importante de la historia, también hace poco fue el escenario del enfrentamiento de sus herederos de respectivas sus creencias, la de la venganza y la voluntad de fuego; Naruto uzumaki y Sasuke uchiha.

En ese momento Naruto veía con calma y levemente con dolor aquel lugar, el mismo que perdió a un amigo, a un compañero, a su pueblo, a su amor platónico, a su sueño, todo, bruscamente sacudió su cabeza, antes caía en la autocompasión y eso era algo que le dañaba más que le ayudaba, pero ahora debía mantener la mente en alto y no perder su nuevo camino, volverse más fuerte.

Vio de reojo a las kunoichis, Hinata y Tayuya se encontraba dormidas, viendo que la luna ya estaba en el cielo hizo una seña a sus clones para tomar lugar cerca de la cascada para poder descansar.

Al llegar Naruto se planteó el problema, eran tres personas y por lo que vio solo había dos bolsas de dormir, Naruto como una buena persona noble que es, decidió darle su bolsa de dormir a la pelirroja mientras que él duerme en el suelo.

Con cuidado cómodo a Tayuya en su bolsa y sin doble sentido le reviso sus heridas, todas fueron curadas, debido que le inyecto chakra del kyubi el efecto curativo hizo efecto, pero si analizaba eso con suma atención, sus heridas fueron curadas pero como consecuencia, eso le daría más chakra a la kunoichi, no es que la odiara o algo por el estilo, sino que ella fue sirviente de Orochimaru y aunque no esperaba un gracias o algo así, sabía que cuando se levantara le atacaría inmediatamente.

Con pesar se sentó cerca de la cascada, descansaría por unos momentos para estar listo cuando la pelirroja se levantara, obviamente podía apostar que mañana alguien terminaría herido y él no lo seria, aunque tenía algo en contra por atacar mujeres, solo se defendería.

Con el pasar del tiempo tomo su respectivo descanso, faltaba poco para que amaneciera y Naruto no tuvo que ponerle mucho esfuerzo para despertarse por completo, estaba en modo "ninja dormido" es la forma que él le decía al aquel estado letárgico que es cuando un Shinobi estaba durmiendo pero que es consiente del todo a su alrededor y así poder estar en alerta a posibles ataques.

No percibió aroma alguno de algún desconocido por los alrededores, en poca palabra, aun no le han enviado ANBUs en su contra, por otro lado que Hinata y Tayuya seguían descansando en sus lugares, con un poco de pereza abrió sus ojos azules para ver al horizonte, el brillo claro del sol, un nuevo amanecer.

**-Oi, Gaki.**

-¿Mmmm?

**-¿Qué harás con esas dos chicas?**

-Pues tendré que llevarme conmigo a Hinata-chan y pues…la otra…

**-¿No sabes, verdad?**

-No.

**-¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? Te recomiendo que la mates.**

-¿Por qué debería?

**-Ella fue una de las perras de la serpiente ¿Crees que ella no te mataría?**

-Quizas, pero estoy pensando en algunas cosas y quizas no lo haga.

**-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?**

-Ella estaba indefensa y yo la ayude, supongo que al menos me agradecerá en no atacarme-Ahí el kyubi se pegó en la frente con una de sus patas, simplemente era increíble, no tenía palabra alguna por ello, era sumamente increíble a tal punto era inocente su contenedor.

**-Dios ¿porque me hiciste esto a mí?**

-¿porque eres un demonio?

-**Touche**….**bueno, haz lo que quieras, solo no te dejes morir, en unas horas iniciaremos con la primera parte de la asimilación, te tengo unas sorpresas gaki.**

Regresando al mundo consciente, Naruto se levantó y dando un gran estirón, se acercó a la cascada y se lavó el rostro, noto que aún seguía sin una de sus chaquetas pero le dio igual, se sentía bien, libre y aunque parecía ridículo, Cool, recordó cuando Shikamaru se quitó su camisa para mostrar su rejillas y vio por un segundo una mirada de depredadora en Ino, aunque eso era sumamente irreal.

Viendo la posición del sol, pudo atribuir que eran las cinco de la mañana, por ello debía hacer el desayuno, buscar la fogata entre otras cosas, aburrido por ello, creo una docena de clones que les ordeno buscar frutas y madera seca para la fogata, además de preparar algunas cosas por los alrededores mientras que el comenzaría a leer los pergaminos.

Sus clones aceptaron, otros desanimados que los demás y partieron, Naruto solo suspiro ya que siempre algún o algunos de sus clones le daban problemas porque pensaban diferente a los otros, tomo uno de los pergaminos y lo abrió.

Leyó con suma atención y por lo que había leído era… ¡una pérdida de tiempo! ¿Crear sellos simples para guardar cosas era la especialidad de su clan? Con razón quedaron extintos, pero teniendo fe en su maestro, raramente ya que su maestro es un pervertido, hizo unos sellos con las manos y con precisión lo poso en el suelo.

Apareció los diagramas casi forma cuadrados con líneas en el centro en el suelo, ese era un sello simple, según en el pergamino, un Genin con leve entrenamiento podía guardar materiales con eso, arqueando una ceja vio un buen uso aquello, podía guardar sus maletines, además de comida, madera seca cuando lloviera, quizas agua en unas botellas cuando fuera a Suna.

Si, comenzó a verle uso a esos sellos pero les aun veía inútiles, siguió leyendo con cuidado, otros sellos eran similares solo que sus variantes o usos eran diferentes, algunos sellos piden un control estupendo de chakra, él tiene demasiado chakra pero gracias a los entrenamientos tiene un control estupendo o hasta un punto aceptable.

Siguió leyendo y encontró que habían unos sellos especiales para ayudar a los entrenamientos, noto que ahí su maestro entro en acción para que se hiciera más fuerte, el tipo de aquellos sellos eran de tres tipos: De gravedad, de absorción y de aumento.

El primero era muy simple de saber, un sello de gravedad que aumentaba el peso de la gravedad en el shinobi que se lo pongan en el cuerpo, este sello se usa principalmente para aumentar la velocidad de la persona, con más sellos más veloz se volverá el sujeto, ejemplo claro, el método de entrenamiento que uso Sasuke junto con kakashi, ahí Naruto entendió como "mágicamente" Sasuke consiguió artificialmente esa velocidad.

Ese era el mejor método, ya planeo un entrenamiento perfecto con ello, usando esos sellos de gravedad podía aumentar la velocidad propia, pero no haría como Sasuke, su velocidad seria constante y seria de manera natural, ya que si la hacía artificial solo podía usarla un tiempo limitado y después quedaría cansando, pensó varios métodos de entrenamiento y agradeció a su maestro le especificara en letras rojas que usara esos sellos.

El segundo eran sellos de absorción ¿Qué eran esos sellos? Una variable de los sellos negadores de chakra, solo que tenían un modo diferente de actuar ,su función es absorber el chakra del sujeto de manera continua mientras que este entrenan ,mediante este método por el chakra que se usa y se gana ,se ganaría el doble , en poca palabra un sello que le ayudaría en aumentar su chakra ,pero este método no era para él si tenía chakra a cantidad gracias a su "mejor amigo" pero si lo pensaba podía usarlo para acostumbrarse a quizas a situaciones que quizas podrían suceder.

Y por último el sello de aumento, este era sumamente complicado, atrofia los sistemas de chakra, absorber el chakra, debilita la fuerza muscular y absorber por igual energía natural corporal ¿Qué daba a cambio? Fácil, este sello tiene un complejo sistema de entrenamiento que otorga al sujeto los siguientes resultados:

Cuando se acostumbre al atrofio de los sistemas de chakra ,que con ello es lo que causa que un ninja no pueda usar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu( lo que padece Rock lee) pero al poder entrenar así y emplear sus técnicas con un tiempo prologando o corto ,al finalizar el manejo de técnica sería tan simple y sencillo ,al debilitar la fuerza muscular crea la posibilidad de dar como resultado el aumento de fuerza sobrehumana al sujeto de forma tan natural que no tendría que ver con chakra(Como lo hace Tsunade con sus golpes) y por ultimo lo de la absorción de energía corporal es para vitalizar el cuerpo del sujeto ,haciéndolo que obtengan más chakra además de mas durabilidad ,fuerza física y natural( Digamos que como los Senju del bosque)

Naruto estaba impresionado por tal sello, pero era complicado de hacerlo y debía de practicarlo mucho, lo pensó correctamente y decidió usar los sellos de gravedad y si podía, le podría un sello de aumento para Hinata, mejoraría su velocidad, su vitalidad, su resistencia, su chakra y su fuerza natural, con ello derrotaría fácilmente a Neji, teóricamente hablando en unas dos semanas con uno o dos sellos de esos.

Naruto volvió a leer los demás sellos, encontró que había sellos para bloquear tanto las presencias de algunas personas, pero solo ninjas altamente entrenados podía detectarlo con un poco de dificultad, pensó que en los Akatsuki eso sería inútil pero le vería utilidad en el futuro.

Una y una seguían la lista de sellos que Naruto aprendía con rapidez, sin entender que su clan era conocido y temidos por ser maestro en los sellos, jiraiya acertó correctamente en que los Uzumakis tenía una escalofriante habilidad con los sellos como mostraba en aquel momento Naruto.

Habían pasado ya unas tres horas y Naruto seguía ocupado con sus sellos ,en eso dos clones estaban en la misma mientras otros dos cocinaban el desayuno y otros movían con una rama la fogata ,Naruto puso un sello alrededor de la fogata que le permitía sellar el humo ,le tendría un uso a aquello en el futuro.

Ya había hecho pequeños pero efectivos Jutsus de Fūinjutsu, como guardar objetos en unos sellos, el ya mencionado humo en el sello, guardar clones para comprobar si sus técnicas de guardados en seres vivos o de chakra funcionaban, seguían tan entretenido que no noto como una peliazul le veía con intensidad.

Hinata que se había levantado hace poco y había visto lo que hacía el rubio con sus clones y sonrió con felicidad, su amado seguía con sus ganas de aprender y mejorar y eso que fue desterrado, con gran alegría se acercó a los clones diciéndoles que les ayudaría con el desayuno y que fueran por agua, eso sí que dejaran solo al rubio para que siguiera con su auto impuesta tarea de los jutsu de su clan.

Los clones aceptaron y dejaron a la hyuga con la labor del desayuno, una de sus especialidades era la cocina, con calma preparo lo suficiente para ella, Naruto y la chica de Oto, aunque no aseguraba que se quedaría por mucho tiempo con ellos, conociendo a los ninjas de otras aldeas, a la señal de estar consciente querrá irse o escapar de ellos.

Paso el tiempo, Naruto percibió el olor de Hinata y sus movimientos pero dejo que la hyuga continuara con su labor mientras que el leía mas métodos de sellos y un modo de mejorar el Rasengan, como lo supuso, su maestro puede ser un pervertido pero es un genio cuando se lo propone.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja de ojos cafés se removía levemente de la bolsa de dormir, con pesadez abrió los ojos e incrédula a montón noto que estaba viendo el cielo, Tayuya rápidamente relajo su respiración y entrecerró sus ojos para recaudar información.

Noto un poco alejado al rubio zopenco que asesino a sangre fría a los patéticos esclavos de Orochimaru, noto que había usado los clones de sombras ya que habían varios haciendo algunas tareas, pero algo el llamo la atención, dos clones leían con intensidad cada uno dos pergamino en cada mano, después uno realizo unas señas con sus manos y creo un diagrama en el suelo donde este expulso chakra, confundida por ello no le dio importancia.

Giro levemente sus ojos en la hyuga que cocinaba un desayuno como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo ,contando que tenía a una enemiga con ellos ,Tayuya crujió los dientes ya que le entro el hambre por tal suculento olor.

Dejando a un lado aquello, hizo su análisis y el veredicto es: ¡NO SABIA QUE SUCEDIA! ,es que era ilógico su situación ,noto muchas cosas como primero ,estaba en el saco de dormir del mocoso ,tenía su esencia masculina impregnada en él ,hecho que hizo que se sonrojara y se enojara ,siguió pensando y llego a lo segundo ,no estaba atada ,en poca palabra podría escapar rápidamente ,rápidamente llego lo tercero ,tenía su chakra restaurado ,no ,más que eso ,tenía mucho más ,en poca palabra aunque no podría pelear porque su arma principal estaba perdida ,podría matar en emboscada a los mocosos pero ¿Por qué dudaba?

Debido que ese era el asunto, tenía su chakra listo, podía liberarse fácilmente, podía acabarlos y fin pero ¿Por qué ellos la dejaron ahí? ¿Por qué la curaron? ¿Porque no la han llevado con su pútrida aldea? ¿La llevaran a ser torturada para sacarle información? ¿Por qué aun no la han matado? Todo no tenía sentido para la pelirroja.

Intento una vez más analizar la situación ,noto que el rubio efectivamente está concentrado en su lectura ,por ello no le prestaba atención ,mientras que era lo mismo que con la hyuga ,solo que ella miraba de vez en cuando al rubio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ,cosa que le dio una idea del porqué.

Noto lo siguiente, ese rubio que fue la persiguió por el uchiha tenía una banda de konoha, ahora no la tenía igual que la chica, hizo un escaneo en el área, estaban solos en algunos kilómetros, agradecía su habilidad de escuchar las ondas sonoras y rítmicas, si algún equipo vendría a ese lugar deberían al menos estar cerca, ya que no pueden haber enviado dos Genin para captúrala y enfrentarse contra los imbéciles que quisieron matarla….espera ¿A dónde estaba?

Noto de inmediato que se encontraba en el valle del fin pero la dejo sorprendida ver cuanta destrucción había en la zona, pero pensó rápidamente al notar que las grietas o agujeros en la zona se encontraba en un estado que podría decir que lo que causo aquellos daño fue hace tiempo, satisfecha con su análisis, pensó en lo que haría en ese momento.

No podía volver con Orochimaru, eso era obvio, el mando matones a la que mataran, ir con el sería un suicidio, además no podía saber si al final el uchiha llego sí o no, además que escucho de esos tontos recolectores que era la última de los cincos del sonido.

Era algo sumamente impactante aquello, más cuando se enteró pero eso ya paso, aunque la sensación de sorpresa e incrédula aún seguía latente, que su compañeros ¡la elite! De Oto fueron derrotados por ¿Genins? Con razón Oto no gano, si lo Genin era más fuertes que la elite de su aldea, si, gracias por tu gran trabajo Orochimaru, nótese una vez más el sarcasmo.

No sabía qué hacer, quería regresar a su aldea para ver si podía conseguir más del nombre de su clan, recordaba la razón que termino trabajo para la vil serpiente, información de su clan, eso era lo que le impulso a llegar a Oto.

Sus padres cuando niña le dijeron que pertenecía a un clan casi extinto que fue arrasado por Iwa, decían que era un clan de grandes logros que jamás logro escuchar, ya que sus padres fueron asesinados por ninjas de Iwa.

Orochimaru le dio un oferta, que le sirviera y que a cambio él le daría información de su clan extinto, así termino trabajando para el malvado Sannin, hasta ahora lo único que ha averiguado era que su clan tenía como característica usual que casi todos sus miembros eran de cabellos pelirrojos.

Bufo mentalmente ,en ese momento quiso asesinar a la maldita serpiente pero se contuvo porque podría significar su muerte ,con el paso del tiempo no pudo conseguir más nada ,suspiro cansada mentalmente ,más que nada en ese momento deseaba volver a Oto ,al verdadero Otogakure ,no a esos laboratorios de Orochimaru reside.

Otogakure tenía dos tipos de terrenos, la verdadera aldea y los laboratorios de Orochimaru, la primera era un pequeño poblado donde se vive la pobreza y la hambruna, mientras que lo otro, son lugares subterráneos donde Orochimaru afirmaba que estaba oculta la aldea y quienes entraban ahí terminaban siendo sus experimentos.

Ella podía ser despiadada, algunas veces cruel, ruda, sarcástica y vulgar pero tenía una gran moral, odiaba a sus compañeros pero siempre fueron eso, compañeros, en combate siempre se apoyaban y ella aunque no lo dijera, odiaba que se dejara atrás a sus compañeros, como cuando le reprocho eso al Genin de pelo de piña durante su enfrentamiento.

Odiaba con intensidad a Orochimaru por convertir su vida y al que tal vez haya sido un nuevo hogar hecho una mierda, ya tenía planeado que hacer, lo pensó con análisis y era que ¡patearía el culo a Orochimaru! ¡Y recuperaría el honor de Oto! Pensaba levantarse ya de una vez cuando el rubio del centro de los tres clones hablo.

-Hinata, debemos de hablar.

Su tono de voz era sumamente serio ,cosa que hizo que desistiera en ponerse de pie ,en cambio se quedó quieta para esperar que el rubio tonto hablara ,mientras que Hinata extraña solo asintió y tomo asiento cerca de la fogata ,Naruto disipo a sus clones ya que quería concentrarse en lo que le diría a Hinata.

Cuando lo hizo, una parte de información le llego a la mente, todo las cosas que hizo sus clones y al información que leyeron sus clones en sus pergaminos, que principalmente esos clones se pusieron a leer por curiosidad, por el repentino choque de información y siendo la primera vez que le sucedía así, se tambaleo en el suelo causando preocupación en Hinata, pero Naruto levanto una mano para detenerla.

-Estoy bien….solo se me ocurrió un mareo _¿Qué fue eso zorro?_

**-La información de esos clones fueron pasados junto con el chakra de esos clones hacia ti, en poca palabra, lo que aprendieron esos clones tú lo has aprendido.**

_-pero…. ¿Porque ahora? Si no me había pasado antes._

-**Mmmm, buena pregunta, supongo que es debido que como tienes el suficiente chakra para hacer que esos clones tengan más chakra.**

_-rayos, ahora tengo que entrenar para controlar de nuevo el chakra._

**-No ,lo que quise decir ,es que como has obtenido el suficiente chakra se activó la verdadera habilidad de ese jutsu ,mmmm como vi que paso podría decir que ese jutsu sirve para guardar información ,ya que cuando un clon aprende algo y este desaparece ,toda la información ,chakra o experiencia ganada por ese clon para el original.**

_-No entendí._

-** Pues para resumírtelo para ti, si un clon hace algo, ese algo se te pasara a ti…quizas con aquello puedas obtener más poder más rápidamente….**

**-**_aun así ¿Por qué ahora?_

_-_**De eso tengo que ver yo, lograste adquirir la primera cola, tu chakra creció aún más, por ello puedes usar ese método…prepárate mocoso, en unos minutos iniciaremos con el proceso.**

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Estas….bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Claro que estoy bien, sino recordé algunas cosas….Hinata debemos de platicar.

Tomando asiento con la chica, respiro varias veces ,seria la primera vez que hablria plenamente con alguien sobre su bijuu pero no quería mentirle a la chica ,si le decía podía tener el tiempo para regresar a la aldea ,Naruto le contaría sobre el kyubi y esperaría la reacción de la peliazul.

-Hinata…

-¿Si…Naruto-kun?

-¿Qué sabes sobre el kyubi?

Tayuya y Hinata abrieron los ojos incrédula pero antes de que la hyuga hablara ,Naruto se adelantó y comenzó a contarle su vida ,toda su vida realmente ,desde que se enteró sobre el kyubi ,como se comunicó con el zorro ,todo lo que tenía que ver el viejo zorro además de corregir la mentira de que el Yondaime derroto al Kitsune y finalmente de la verdad del porque fue desterrado ,Hinata fue informada de que fue desterrado por atacar al uchiha ,eso era antes de que seguro toda la aldea sabe sobre su condición de jinchuriki.

Las dos jóvenes escucharon incrédulas, sorprendidas y exaltada por tal injusticia, Naruto solo suspiro para después bajar la mirada, esperaba que la hyuga se levantara y se fuera, creía que ella le temería o apoyaría a la aldea y se iría de regreso a ella, él quería eso, no quería poner en peligro a l hyuga, resignado a quedarse solo de nuevo, la voz dulce de la hyuga sonó con algo que casi le da un ataque se hizo notar.

-Creo que eres increíble Naruto-kun.

Naruto, el kyubi y Tayuya sintieron sus quijadas caer al suelo….no había comentario de lo que pensaba aquellos, era ¡imposible! Alguien ha dicho algo bueno sobre un jinchuriki, ni el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura tuvo esa aceptación tan fácil en su tiempo, pero Hinata se adelantó a hablar.

-Naruto-kun…sé que lo que dices es cierto…entonces es verdad que el kyubi…está en su interior….el que ataco hace treces años….si eso es verdad, es compresible del porque todos te odian…

-¿Pero?

-Sí ,pero a mí no me importa…no ,es más ,te admiro aún más ,vivir con la carga de un demonio ,usarlo para proteger….la aldea ,ser hokage para ganarse el respeto….de todos ,ser capaces de amar…a los demás sin odiarlos….fuiste incapaz de odiar a alguien…yo….simplemente creo que…eres alguien increíble…

Naruto no podía lo, alguien que le acepta aun siendo un jinchuriki el parecía irreal, siempre temió que sus amigos lo odiarían por saber que era el carcelero de kitsune pero a la primera persona de su generación le acepto, por pura fuerza de voluntad evito que las lágrimas salieran, pero un leve temblor se hizo notorio en su cuerpo, Hinata si no puedo aguantar las lágrimas y con lentitud abrazo al rubio.

Se sentía conmovida y triste, su amado tenía una terrible carga, ser echado de la aldea sin ser su culpa, echado al mundo donde una organización desquiciada lo estaba cazando, le sorprende que su amado rubio no haya perdido la cordura, o lo que muchos harían, se enloquecería por la rabia y la soledad y odiaría a todo ser existente, hasta ella admitía que si hubiera tenido ese tipo de vida, ya hace mucho que ya habría enloquecido.

-_¿Cómo puede ser tan noble?_

Tayuya no se quedaba atrás, en sus ojos tenia impregnada la furia, la furia por konoha, ahora podía decir que en algo apoyaba a Orochimaru, en odiar a konoha, la vida del rubio era simplemente peor que la de ella y no veía que se moría de la rabia.

Mientras que Hinata consolaba a Naruto, quería que se desahogara en un hombro amiga, con palabras de reconfortante y cariñosa le pidió que llorara, que liberara el dolor, que lo dejara ir, que fuera libre de sus dolores, Naruto le escucho y no deseaba pero las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y comenzara a sollozar en el regazo de la ex heredera del clan hyuga.

Tayuya vio esa escena con pena, si, entendió que esos dos solo la habían ayudado, el lamento del rubio era verdadera y el cariño de la hyuga era sumamente genuina, no sabía que pensar y que hacer, según lo que escucho de los labios del rubio, el Uchiha fue derrotado y regresado a la aldea, podía ir allá y ayudarlo a escapar…

Pero.

No lo haría, ya estaba harta de la injusticia, del sufrimiento que tuvo con Orochimaru, de cómo el uso y pretendía desecharla miserablemente, el rubio le tenía odio al Sannin y se nota que entrenaría para ello, para derrotarlo, una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza.

Le seguiría.

Le seguiría ,en la ayudaría a derrotar a la serpiente ,él le ayudaría reconstruir su pueblo ,ayudar a los secuestrados ,él podía hacerlo ,el no odiaba al mundo ,solo a los seres despiadados ,su sentido de moral le decía que le siguiera ,que era seguro estar con él ,el no el odiaba ,prueba era que el cedió su saco de dormir y que le perdonó la vida.

Una nueva meta.

El seria que la ayudaría en su meta ,Tayuya jamás sintió aquellas sensaciones antes ,esperanza ,fe y confianza por aquel rubio ,restándole importancia porque se sentía cursi se acomodó para tomar un leve descanso ,con el pasar de los minutos logro entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Sin saber que todo aquello fue visto por Hinata por su Byakugan, aunque no estaba activado tenía una leve percepción de su alrededor, ya hace rato descubrió que Tayuya estaba despierta, con una leve sonrisa siguió consolado al rubio, ciertamente únicamente es Naruto capaz de cambiar a las personas.

**(-)**

Habían pasado unas horas, y Naruto se encontraba en ese momento entrenando puro Taijutsu con unos clones contra otros clones, ya se había tranquilizado después de haber conversado con Hinata y en ese momento estaba verificando una teoría.

Y resulto cierta, cuando practicaba movimiento de Taijutsu y los clones lo hacían, la información le llegaba y podían maniobrar los movimientos aprendidos, su jutsu tenía un gran As bajo la manga, pensaba que con su ritmo, podría tomarles semanas o meses crear los sellos para su entrenamiento pero ahora podía adelantarse.

Comprobando ya su teoría mando a varios clones leer, estudiar, aprender y practicar diferentes tipos de sellos de Fūinjutsu mientras que él práctica Taijutsu siendo visto y algunas veces entre tartamudeo indicado por Hinata en estilo de ataques.

Ella decidió seguir hasta el fin del mundo al rubio, por ello se hizo rápidamente la idea de que ahora era una ninja desertor y aseguraba que su clan le daría muerte, pero gracias a unos sellos alrededor del perímetro los mantenía a salvo ¿Por qué? No aseguraba que los hyuga la buscarían rápidamente, pero nadie sospecharía que había una barrera de sello en ese lugar por ser muy obvio.

Por otro lado Tayuya se encontraba de pie viendo su reflejo en el agua, ya hace una hora que se había levantado, se armó un leve escandalo cuando aquello ocurrió ya que el rubio actuó pensando que la pelirroja le atacaría, no le culpo pero no se salvó de recibir una gran cantidad de vulgaridades.

Después de aclarar unos puntos, donde Tayuya le dijo que le seguiría, Naruto y el kyubi quedaron incrédulo pero inmediatamente comenzaron a sospechar, pero en la conversación entro Hinata que raramente intercedió por la pelirroja alegando que decía la verdad.

Naruto le cuestiono, Hinata le respondió rápidamente mencionando que la pelirroja ya estaba despierta cuando el rubio hablo, ocasionando que se enterara de toda la verdad, además alego que la pelirroja no le ataco, en poca palabra podría haber sido una ninja de Oto pero era confiable en ese momento.

Tayuya le agradeció con la mirada y le explico sus motivos de su decisión de seguir al rubio, que no le importaba que fuera un jinchuriki, es más, algo que le parecía sumamente placentero y más cuando liberaba ese poder asesino, le juro que le era fiel, debido que, usando como referencia a los recolectores, Orochimaru la quería muerta y simplemente ya no le era leal.

El rubio le pregunto que ganaba con seguirle si era sirviente de Orochimaru, Tayuya con honestidad era volverse más fuerte para asesinar a Orochimaru y ayudar a su pueblo, Naruto quedo satisfecho con ello, además le era útil, si en el futuro tendría el poder suficiente para enfrentarse al Sannin podría de una manera ayudar a la aldea, sobre todo Tayuya conocía sus guaridas y quizas método de pelea, era un buen plan.

Naruto encontró cuál era su nueva meta, volverse fuerte para derrotar al Sannin, quizas podría regresar a konoha con ese triunfo, además ayudar a Otogakure, como le detallo Tayuya era un lugar sumamente peor que cuando Gato dominaba las tierras de las olas.

Con una nueva alianza, Tayuya le converso sobre el jutsu que preparaba Orochimaru con Sasuke y que conociéndolo ya la debió de usar, para evitar que los planes de Orochimaru se cumplan, debe de derrotarlo a más tardar menos de tres años.

También le informo que Orochimaru fue parte de Akatsuki, si quizas lo derrote podría tener un chance de encontrar un poco de información sobre la organización de criminales rango S, Naruto le vio un buen uso a esa información, por ello acepto más rápido a Tayuya en su equipo.

En ese momento Tayuya solo repasaba todo lo que ha hecho y aun no se creía que estaría con un rubio con cara de tonto con un demonio con cola y una paliducha hyuga con problemas de timidez, pero ahí estaba haciendo lo que no creía posible, agradecía que sus compañeros están muertos, odiaría escuchar las risas de Kidomaru o Sakon.

Por otro lado Naruto se detuvo para tomar un breve descanso, ya había entrenado un poco y los resultados le favorecían, apenas eso era el comienzo y pronto podría volverse más fuerte, con dedicación y esmero podrá lograrlo ¡de verdad!

Tayuya le sirvió al final, su información fue útil, ahora tenía una meta aún más grande que ser hokage, derrotar a Orochimaru y a Akatsuki, su antiguo entusiasmo y sus ganas de sobrepasar su nivel aumento y pretendía seguir con el calentamiento hasta que la voz gutural, burlona, maliciosa y raro que le parecía, aburrida del kyubi sonó en su cabeza.

-**Has llegado el momento, Humano, así que deja de ser cursi y ponte a mover el culo ¡QUE TENDRAS UN VERDADERO RETO!**

Naruto adoptó una posición de seriedad, era el momento y conociendo al kyubi, el reto sería difícil, deshizo a todos sus clones llamando la atención de las féminas que se giraron a verlo rápidamente, el rubio se posiciono en modo de loto mientras que su flujo de chakra se comportaba en modo errático.

-¡oi, Rubio imbécil! ¡¿Qué sucede?

-Tayuya-san…por favor….no ofenda a…Naruto-kun…

-¡cállate! Le dije que le seguiré pero no seré su perra, no creas que lo voy a adorar y esa babosadas…

-¡no diga eso! Naruto-kun no sería capaz de verla así…

-Como sea ¡rubio! ¡¿Qué sucede?

-El kyubi ha contactado conmigo Tayuya-chan.

-¿Chan? ¡Espera, yo no te di esa confianza! ¡Tú maldito….! ¿Qué se contactó qué?

-Hinata, estés pendiente de los alrededores y tengan cuidado, Esto se podrá un poco….llamativo,

De pronto Naruto cerró los ojos y un manto de chakra puro de color rojo comenzó a cubrir al rubio, Hinata y Tayuya se apartaron e impresionas veía tal espectáculo, pero se mantuvieron quietas esperando que el rubio despertara.

**Naruto-Kyubi Wolrd.**

Vemos a Naruto frente a la reja del kyubi quien sonreía maliciosamente, un detalle curioso era que el Naruto mental tenía un aura de chakra del manto del kyubi con una cola, mientras se podía ver como cuatros colas del zorro salían de la reja y se perdían en la oscuridad, Naruto decidió cuestionar sobre del porque tenía el manto de la primera cola.

-¡oi zorro maldito! ¿Por qué tengo una cola?

-**genial, me gane la lotería, tengo como carcelero a un tonto…para que entiendas ¿Te comente que has ganado parte de mi poder y por ello tu clones pueden absorber la información por tu aumento de chakra? Pues es simple…**

**-**¿Mmmm?

-**Es simple…. ¿no lo has entendido? Sí que eres tonto, como sea, el sello que me retiene aquí tiene un mecanismo que por cada cierto tiempo un poco de mi chakra se fusiona con tu chakra y lo convierte parte del tuyo...**

Naruto vio con atención el sello, era un simple papel con un Kanji con la palabra sello, no podía ver que tan complicado era, supuso que debería de ver el sello de su estómago, por ello decidió creerle al zorro, que se nota que le molesta decir todo aquello.

**-Entonces es ahí el punto, con el pasar del tiempo, estos treces años, naturalmente obtuviste una cola para ti mismo, si el ciclo sigue a los 24 o 26 tendrías la segunda cola, pero no tenemos el tiempo ¡pooorque mi carcelero tiene complejo de suicida ¿no?**

-deja el sarcasmo, ya entendí, entonces por ello principalmente puedo usar grandes cantidades de clones, pero esto no es suficiente.

**-Exacto, idee bien un método para la asimilación, podría darte mi poder pero ¿Eso te ayudara? No, tendrías mucho poder pero un ninja tan experimentado como Orochimaru o Madara o esos Akatsuki podrían matarte fácilmente.**

**-**Sí, puede ser, me acuerdo que use un poco de tu chakra cuando pelee contra el en el bosque de la muerte, me evadió con rapidez y logro bloquear el sello….espera ¿Quién es Madara?

-**Olvida eso, darte poder seria como darle un bebe una espada….se terminara matando o cortándoles la gloria a alguien ¡huahua! ¡Qué buena broma!**

**-**¡ya deja de perder el tiempo zorro! Veo tu punto, piensas que darme poder sería un peligro, sabía yo que me fallarías, típicos de demonios.

**-¡Grrrr! Yo cumplo con mis palabras estúpido humano, yo te tengo un reto que te ayudara a ganar experiencia, además de divertirme.**

-¿De qué se trata?

Como respuestas, la cuatros colas que se encontraban afuera de la reja del kyubi se desintegraron para después poco a poco tomar forma humana frente a los ojos del rubio, al ver que era lo que tenía en frente abrió los ojos impactado al ver cuatro figuras frente a él, pero antes de hablar, tres desaparecieron, quedando solo uno que en sus ojos azules veía a Naruto como un mero insecto, antes de que el jinchuriki hablar su bijuu hablo.

-**¿Sorprendido? Si, lo se soy genial….como sea ¿vistes esas cuatros figuras? Eso es la representación del poder de cada cola, cada una más poderosa que el anterior, te tengo un verdadero reto.**

**-**¿Qué consiste?

**-pensé en esto ,no te daré la mitad de mi poder ,es decir las cuatros colas de golpe ,hare lo siguiente ,te enfrentara a cada cola que toma la representación de un pecado capital que dejaste atrás ,el sujeto que ves frente a ti ,seria tu si hubieras seguido a ese pecado capital.**

Naruto llevo sus ojos al sujeto frente suyo, era ¡el mismo! Pero con muchas diferencias, su traje era más detallado, con una capa color naranja con llamas negras, con una chaqueta parecida a los de los Jounin, un pantalón lujoso, sandalia ninja con bandas metálicas, con una Katana y tenía un tatuaje de un dragón con un montón de kanjis en el hombro ya que la capa era sin manga, Naruto pensó que era demasiado escandalo ese traje e inútil, pero le llamo la atención que ese Naruto tenía un aire de orgulloso.

-**¿De nuevo sorprendido? Si, te explicare, todo humano tiene una contraparte que está basado en un pecado capital, Ira, Gula, Envidia, Codicia, Lujuria, Pereza y por último que es este "Naruto" orgullo.**

-Ya veo.

-**Me alegras que no eres tan tonto, te enfrentaras a las cuatros colas que tomaran la forma de un "tu" basado en un pecado capital, en ese caso Orgullo ¿Para qué hago esto? Simple, para que elimines estas emociones estúpidas.**

-Si ese es una contraparte mía ¿Por qué esta vestido así? ¿Tan…llamativo?...diría estúpido.

-**Es un "Tu" orgulloso ,este "Naruto" hubiera nacido si alguien con poder te hubiera entrenado ,como el anciano hokage ,El ciclope de tu sensei ,el pervertido o quizas algunas de esas chicas sexys que conociste ,en serio chico ,que te has ganado la lotería con dos mujeres y..**

**-**¡KYUBI!

-**¡uhg! Que aburrido eres, en fin, como decía si alguien como ellos te hubieran entrenado desde niño te hubiera vuelto quien sabe Chunnin o ANBUs a los ocho, después me hubiera dominado, con ello te hubieras vuelto orgulloso, prepotente y creído, viendo a los otros inferiores a ti…**

**-**¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-**Nada realmente, en el sentido, te hubieras vuelto fuerte pero el orgullo es algo demasiado terrible, siempre habrá alguien más poderoso que tú, eso no lo dudes, por ello en un punto tú descubriste que habrá personas más fuertes, el primero que notaste fue en Sasuke, por ello el pecado del orgullo desapareció.**

**-**entonces ¿Para qué es todo esto?

**-Aun tienes orgullo y debes de eliminarlo…todos tiene orgullo pero no se debe de exceder, lo que tienes que hacer es derrotar a este "Naruto" con todo.**

-¿Qué ocultas?

_-_**Me atrapaste Gaki, no creas que te daré todo el poder de golpe, no, debes de vencer a cuatro de tus pecados capitales que representa a cada cola.**

**-**Ya entiendo, debo de derrotar a este sujeto para obtener al acceso a la segunda cola, después enfrentarme a la tercera, cuarta y finalmente quinta ¿No?

-**Sí, pero no hay presión gaki, te enfrentaras a los otros en un largo tiempo, los otros son muchos más poderosos.**

**-**Sí, sé que no me las ibas a poner fácil Kyubi.

El lugar comenzó a distorsionarse profundamente ,el lugar donde se encontraba la reja cambio hacia un estadio al estilo medieval puesto en la cima de una montaña con un cielo azul brillante ,cerca de ahí en una base de una montaña se encontraba el kyubi siendo amarrado por unas cadenas ,dando a entender que seguía atrapado ,los dos Naruto ,el real y el orgulloso aparecieron en el campo de batalla ,en las gradas aparecieron todos aquellos que conocieron a Naruto ,por otro lado el "Naruto" falso siendo en realidad ,Orgullo solo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confiada ,este comenzó a hablar con prepotencia.

_-Deberías de rendirte inmediatamente, aunque tengamos el mismo nivel de chakra, yo soy muy superior._

-Puede ser ¡pero no decidas esta batalla ante de iniciarla! ¡Tengo una nueva meta y nadie me detendrá!

Los dos Naruto se lanzaron hacia el otro, mientras que Naruto saco kunai en mano, Orgullo saco su katana chocándola contra Naruto quien no cedió y metió presión, los dos se separaron y sonrieron levemente emocionados por una lucha legendaria por el control de la segunda cola.

Mientras que en el mundo real ,Tayuya veía como el manto de chakra en Naruto se movía rítmicamente y no emitía ese instinto asesino de la noche anterior pero le agradaba esa apariencia ,le daba un toque salvaje ,por otro lado Hinata solo preparaba un poco de comida para la cena ,confiaba en Naruto que la cumplirá ,pero de pronto en un pergamino que antes estaba en blanco de Naruto ,donde el rubio escribió unos sellos se desvanecieron ,la hyuga con rapidez activo su Byakugan y se estremeció rápidamente ,Tayuya noto ese hecho y decidió averiguar algo.

-Oi Paliducha ¿Qué suce...?

-¡NINJAS DE KONOHA HAN PASADO POR EL PERIMETRO!

-¡¿Qué? ¡ESPERA! !ME HAN ENGAÑADO!

-¡no pienses mal Tayuya-san! ¡Naruto-kun y yo ahora somos ninjas renegados!... ¡maldita sea! ¡Son del clan Hyuga!

-¿Acaso me mientes?

-No ,Tayuya-san !naruto ha confiando en nosotras! !el jamas nos mentiria ,ni a ti ,ni a mi! !debemos de confiar en el!

-!Grrr! !como sea! !¿Cuantos son?

-!mas de veintes!

-oh….maldita sea… ¡PREPARATE PALIDUCHA, QUE HOY NOS DIVERTIREMOS!

Con esas palabras las dos se posicionaron lista para la inminente batalla mientras que igual que ellas nuestro rubio protagonista estaba en una igual de difícil, la verdadera aventura ha iniciado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_Bien…otro buen trabajo, pensaba hace con 5000 palabra pero que rayos, mi público lo vale._

_La idea de que Naruto debe de enfrentarse contra las colas, jejeje me parece original, si alguien quiere usarla que importa háganlo XD._

_Otro punto que quiero decirles es que "orgullo" es el esquema de Naruto que se usa en algunos fic donde termina usando capas o ropas muy…..ostentosa, además que comente muchos errores en detallar en eso, solo digan camisa de color cual, una chaqueta o un buzo o ya ¿Quién quiere saber que si la camisa de Naruto tiene un dibujo debajo de cuello de la camisa? Hay personas que exageran, está clara alusión a esos tipos de Naruto en Harem es como una parodia o un tributo, habrá mención de otros narutos de otros tipos de fic._

_Espero que les haya gustado como hice que Tayuya aceptara seguir con Naruto, me salte la conversación porque debía poner vulgaridades, no es que sea malo, AMAMOS MUCHO A TAYUYA POR SU GRANDES COMENTARIOS, pero me dio cosa y me salte la parte, espero que le satisfaga, sino, bueno, no importa._

_Otra cosa que les quería recomendar, ustedes leerían un fic así:_

_Naruto uzumaki, seria secuestrado al año de vida por ninjas de Iwa, el Tsuchikage, Onoki decidió convertirlo en su arma para la destrucción de konoha, Naruto vivirá su vida en iwa junto con los jinchurikis Han y Roushi y terminara enamorándose de la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, este fic tendría Harem, aunque quizas sean OCs pero Kurotsuchi seria la principal ¿Qué les parece la idea? en otro capítulo le diré mas ideas que tengo en mente. _

_Ya saben ,en el harem estarán Tenten ,Hinata y Tayuya ,Solo habrán tres vacantes ,en total seis chicas para Naruto ,les pondré de nuevo para que no se olviden ,votaciones hasta quizas el capítulo seis o cinco ,bien ,aquí estas las kunoichis:_

_1) Konan._

_2) Karui._

_3) Fuu._

_4) Karin._

_5) Temari._

_6) Samui._

_7) Yugito Nii._

_8) Amaru._

_9) Yugao._

_10) Anko._

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otokage:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto.**

_Los votos hasta ahora:_

_Temari: 7 votos._

_Anko: 10 votos._

_Yugito Nii: 12 votos._

_Fuu: 10 votos._

_Konan: 10 votos._

_Karin: 6 votos._

_Amaru: 6 votos._

_Karui 4 votos._

_Samui: 3 votos._

_Yugao: 3 votos._

_Bueno seguro que querrán saber mi opinión y digo que ¡estupendo! Parece que esta vez toda votaron por Yugito, Konan y Anko, ciertamente el público si escoge bien a las kunoichis._

_Las únicas que quizas podrían alcanzas a las tres posibles ganadoras seria, Fuu y Temari pero antes quiero decirles público que tranquilos, todas las kunoichis ya mencionadas aparecerán en el fic e interactuaran con Naruto. _

Bien, este fic es famoso, aunque no lo hago por ello, sino para mostrar y entretener con mí obra al público, pero me agrada que sea famoso, por ello le pondré empeño en este fic.

Ya hasta tengo la idea de una segunda parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-Kyubi Wolrd.<strong>

Choque entre armas era la melodía de aquel estadio, dos narutos, dos caras del mismo ser, el verdadero y el orgulloso, Naruto usaba ya dos kunais, admitía que las habilidades del Kenjutsu de orgullo era sumamente impactante pero tenía algunos puntos tantos buenos como malos, dando un salto en el aire lanzo varios shuriken hacia a orgullo, quien solo movió su katana y no se supo cómo las armas ninjas fueron desviadas, Naruto torció levemente los dientes.

Esto es una mierda.

**Real Wolrd.**

Hinata tenía miedo, por lo que pudo detectar con su Byakugan, el número de ninja hyuga eran un total de veinte, pero descubrió que la mayoría tenía un nivel de chakra muy bajo, Deben_ de ser de la rama secundaria_ pensó con un poco de enojo y preparándose para la inminente batalla.

No lo quería admitir pero se sentía temerosa, furiosa y decepcionada, su furia y decepción venia de que su padre no le prestaba la debida atención, la subestimaba al enviar solo miembros de la rama secundaria débiles, Hinata jamás fue de alguien con perjuicio, siempre alguien amable y cordial pero hasta ella siente la furia y en ese momento su furia estaba mezclada con el miedo, podían ser ninjas menores pero el numero la supera.

Vio de reojo a Tayuya revisando los pergaminos que dejo Naruto en el suelo ,no es que estuviera leyéndolos ,sino averiguando si había algo importante que les fuera útil ,Tayuya era mucho más experimentada que ella ,eso era notorio como tomaba algunos Kunais entre otras armas preparándose para lo que vendría.

Hinata hizo un chequeo de la zona, los miembros de la rama secundaria aún se encontraba básicamente lejos, como unos dos kilómetros, como no la han detectado, vienen en pasos lentos, le pudo asegurar que llegaran a su posición en unos cincos o seis minutos.

Por otro lado Tayuya noto que su "compañera" estaba temerosa ,no es para menos si ella estaba igual ,eran ninjas hyuga lo que se iban a enfrentar ,si tuviera su flauta podría haber creado una estrategia para poder dar una retirada ,porque eso era lo único que tenían ,dar la retirada.

Ella podría darle pelea a unos o dos hyuga, gracias a su sello de maldición tenía la habilidad de la innumerabilidad, podría resistir a cierto punto el golpe suave, pero estaba hablando de veintes hyuga…mierda, cualquiera sabría que eso sería un suicidio.

Pero el problema era el rubio imbécil que se le ocurrió mejor momento para ponerse a meditar, ella podría irse de ahí y si la mocosa quiera podría ir con ella, pero no podría, ya que hizo un pacto con los mocosos, los necesitabas para derrotar a la serpiente y liberar su pueblo.

Por ello se encontraba averiguando a contra reloj toda las cosas que estaba leyendo el rubio, era jutsu de Fūinjutsu, Orochimaru le menciono que hubo clan tenia especialidad con esa rama, aunque no le entendió debido que se le menciono causalmente, como si perteneciera al clan uzumaki ¿no?

El punto es que el rubio tonto se la dedico en hacer sellos para guardar objetos ,leyó con rapidez como liberar o activar los respectivos sellos ,haciéndolo con rapidez libero uno que fue escrito en un pergamino en blanco ,aquel que se activó los sellos sensoriales , al liberarlo encontró el maletín del rubio ,se concentró en sacar armas corta punzantes.

Con unas Fumas Shuriken bien sujeta en su espalda, comenzó a ver los sellos, sonriendo siniestramente agradeció al rubio que no fuera tan imbécil, Hinata al descubrir su sonrisa pensó por un momento que la traicionaría pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Tayuya aplicando chakra en el sello ,automáticamente hubo explosiones por todos los alrededores ,explosiones que fueron vistas por las dos kunoichis ,una sorprendidas y otra excitada por tal destrucción ,Tayuya no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo el pergamino a la hyuga que lo tomo con un poco de torpeza ,la pelirroja hablo rápidamente.

-¡paliducha! No tenemos tiempo, lee y analizas esos sellos, debemos de guardar al rubio, debemos de retíranos.

-pero… ¿A…que…se refiere…? ¿Cómo…pudo…hacer eso?

-solo le puse chakra al sello, ese rubio bastardo sí que se lució, puso sellos explosivos por el perímetro, no tenemos tiempo, quizas algunos hayan muerto pero algunos si habrán sobrevivido ¡apúrate!

Hinata levemente triste por el destino de los miembros que la estaban buscando, ya que con su Byakugan podía ver que unos diez murieron, pero no el dio importancia, después lloraría y se lamentaría, debía ser fuerte por Naruto-kun.

Con su Byakugan aun activado leyó con rapidez las introducciones de los primeros sellos y cómos estaban su maletín sellado, entendió lo que quería Tayuya, con rapidez se acercó al rubio, puso el pergamino casi en blanco y repasando los pasos y con su increíble control de chakra pudo sellar el maletín de Naruto-kun rápidamente, satisfecha se centró en Naruto-kun.

Tayuya sonrió satisfecha mientras lanzaba kunais con sellos explosivos en las formaciones rocosas donde con su habilidad de escuchar los sonidos rítmicos sabía que los ninjas hyuga entrarían para ver al valle del fin, sabía bien que eso no le servir iría, ellos estarán más atentos a su alrededor, pero servirá como distracción.

Fallando varias veces, Hinata repitió la secuencia y poso rápidamente su mano en el pergamino, mientras que Naruto era absorbido en el sello pero fallaba rápidamente, necesitaba más chakra, el diseño del sello está sumamente perfecto, pero su chakra era insuficiente.

-¡mph! Yo me encargo imbécil.

Apartando a la peliazul hizo exactamente lo mismo que la Ojiperla, pero esta vez le puso más chakra y logro que Naruto fuera sellado, había un tipo de sello que sirven para guardar seres vivos, un variante menor del jutsu de invocación, este sello funciona para guardar cadáveres de posibles ninjas renegados o poseedores de Kekkei Gekkai entre otros, teóricamente también podía sellar seres vivos, en el caso con Naruto.

Sin decirse nada, aseguraron los pergaminos y se lanzaron rápidamente a la huida, escalando con velocidad en la estatua de Hashirama Senju, mientras otro perímetro de sellos estallaban, estas vez nadie murió ya que los hyuga de la rama secundaria tenia activo su Doujutsu, Tayuya y Hinata salieron del valle del fic y comenzó a saltar entre los arboles hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudieran esconderse o refugiarse.

**Naruto-Kyubi Wolrd.**

_-¡Estilo de fuego, Jutsu bola de fuego!_

Una gran esfera de fuego fue dirigida hacia Naruto que uso un clon para que le diera impulso y esquivar el jutsu de fuego, la pelea apenas había comenzado, él y orgullo se estaban dando con todo lo que tenían.

Pero Naruto noto que su contraparte orgullosa, si eso es como debería lo, tiene un repertorio de jutsu, ya había demostrado un total de diez jutsu elementales y eso que usaba de todos los elementos.

Con unos kunais con sellos explosivos se lanzó al ataque contra orgullo que sonrió confiadamente y chocaron las kunais contra la katana, pero Naruto siempre fue alguien de grandes planes, improvisados y con una gran suerte, tenía grandes planes.

Doblo las kunais y la lanzo directamente al rostro del otro Naruto que confiado movió su cabeza a un lado, Naruto no perdió tiempo, creo un clon que le tomo de su rejillas y le dio una vuelta de 90 grados, orgullo se confundió por una milésima hasta que un clic a su espalda le hizo darse cuenta del verdadero propósito del ataque.

Dos estallidos aparecieron en la zona del combate, Naruto sonrió levemente al estar apartado de la zona de la explosión, lanzar las kunais con sellos explosivos cerca de su oponente, apartarse gracias a un clon y detonar los sellos y aprovechando que los tenía justamente cerca del rostro de ese Naruto, era un plan infalible.

-_Corte de viento, Kamikaze._

Una oleada de viento paso cerca de su rostro pero pudo moverse cuando escucho hablar a su contraparte, no se sorprendió realmente al verlo ileso, si sus enemigos se sorprendía cuando el sobrevivía a sus ataques, Naruto sonrió aún más, tenía algo que su contraparte también poseía, la habilidad de sorprender a los demás.

Noto que orgullo tenía su katana sujeta fuertemente mientras que una capa de viento cubría tal arma ,no sabía mucho de elementos y las formas de chakras ,pero era increíble como dominaba el viento de aquella forma ,pero le dio mala espina ,si lo que ha aprendido aquellos que tienen cosas que no conoce ,siempre son con poderes increíbles.

No haría el error con Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, no bajaría la guardia y más si Orgullo tiene un jutsu desconocido, creando unos treintas clones se lanzaron a dirección de orgullo que se sorprendió al ver que a Naruto pelear en serio, usualmente las personas la subestiman y siempre terminan heridos, con una sonrisa aun confiada también se lanzó a la batalla, antes los gritos del público.

Clones con kunais se lanzaron hacia orgullo e intentarlo apuñalarlo pero este con un movimiento de su espada, unas ondas de vientos enviaba a volar a los clones, por otro lado algunos les enviaron Shuriken hacia Orgullo que dando una vuelta una muralla de viento le cubrió de las armas punzantes.

-_No me podrán vencer, tengo a mi disposición el poder del viento, tengo la poderosa espada Kamikaze (Dios viento) una legendaria arma capaz cortar las mismas rocas._

Intentado demostrar su punto, con un tajo causo que se abriera una grieta en el suelo ante las exclamaciones asombradas del público, Naruto torció los dientes pero….una idea se le ocurrió, vio de reojo al kyubi quien este veía la pelea entre aburrido y más aburrido ,comenzó a planificar su plan ,el saldría victorioso.

Creando más clones, Naruto se ocultó de la vista cavando bajo tierra junto con unos clones, mientras unos veintes más peleaban con orgullo con combos y patadas que eran detenidos por los muros de viento del rubio falso.

Orgullo veía toda esos ataques una pérdida de tiempo, si bien no podía atacar con más facilidad porque su oponente junto con su clones no le dejaban un respiro para defenderse como debería ser, usualmente cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo, este se sorprendía y no le atacaba correctamente y eso le daba la ventaja para atacar y vencer, pero aunque la situación era sumamente diferente, aun sonreía, el jamás había perdido, él es superior.

Kyubi veía todo eso con aburrimiento, si al final solo están peleando por parte de su poder, no le agradaba eso era cierto, pero el estúpido de su contenedor le termino metiendo en un problema de vida o muerte, poso sus ojos rojos en Orgullo.

¿Cómo alguien que es la manifestación de una emoción pensar como una persona? Porque más o menos era así, kyubi duro toda la noche en un plan para volver más fuerte a su contenedor y divertirse como debe ser, eso sí estaba aburrido porque aún no ha empezado lo bueno, el punto es que hizo unas cosas que le intereso.

Tomando las emociones que serían los pecados capitales de Naruto ,formo unas ilusiones con chakra cuatro esquemas de Naruto donde usando la memoria de su contenedor ,formo una vida ilusión donde movió los hilos para que naciera esos narutos ,cuatro mundos ilusiones donde cada uno era diferente ,uno de ellos el de Naruto orgullo.

Su idea es complicada pero útil, esos Narutos era mucho más que seres que el mismo creo, seres no pensantes, son seres con mente propia para que así tenga la perseverancia de su contenedor y darle una verdadera pelea, eso sí que se entretuvo como fueron las ilusiones que creo, recordó las cosas que hizo la cuarta y quinta cola, les agradaron esos narutos, ya que si hicieron un buen uso de su poder.

Pero concentrándose de nuevo en la pelea donde orgullo se lanzó a dirección el cielo y creando un tornado de viento los lanzo a los clones destruyéndolos de paso, orgullo cayó majestuosamente y con pose orgullosa fue aplaudido por el público que tenía las imágenes de quienes conocían al rubio.

-_¡BIEN HECHO NARUTO-KUN!_

_-¡estuviste bien, Te admiramos Kyyaa!_

_-Hehehe, si gracias mis Fans….pero antes…_

Con un movimiento incrusto su katana en el suelo ,de pronto hubo un estallido por todo el lugar y de grandes hoyos volaron una gran cantidad de clones ,que comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente ,Orgullo sonrió satisfecho y planeaba decirle al kyubi que le diera el control de ese cuerpo pero sintió una cortada en su espalda.

Incrédulo ignorando el dolor, vio de reojo a la lejanía una Fuma Shuriken a los lejos, aun mas incrédulo al ver que aquella arma le había herido llevo sus ojos a todos lados para encontrar al rubio imbécil que se atrevió a tocarlo.

Dos clones aparecieron junto con unas kunais, Orgullo hizo un movimiento de 90 grados y envió una onda de viento con un brillo color plateado que destrozos a los clones y únicamente uno despareció, el otro que perdió un brazo y sus dos piernas caía en cámara lenta ante la mirada satisfecha y burlona de Orgullo pero cambio cuando Naruto sonrió aún mas satisfecho dejando escéptico a Orgullo.

De pronto ese Naruto resulto un clon al estallar, Orgullo se sorprendió al entender que Naruto uso más chakra para mantener a ese clon, aun con daños para aparentar que era el verdadero, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, noto que llovía… ¿Hojas de papel?

Abriendo los ojos sorprendidos levanto su espada antes que cada hoja brillara y estallaran creando una explosión masiva que sacudió levemente al estadio, el kyubi sonrió levemente complacido por ver tales tácticas con materiales básicos.

-**Ese gaki siempre tiene mucha suerte para que sus planes le salgan bien…**

**Real Wolrd.**

Totsuka Hyuga siempre fue alguien tranquilo, aun con su destino en la rama secundaria, siempre trato de vivir con tranquilidad, no es tan rencoroso como los demás contra la rama principal como los miembros de la rama secundaria.

Totsuka aunque fue perteneciente de la rama secundaria, nació con un extraordinario Byakugan, el mejor se dice, ya que podía ver mucho más que los demás, por ello se le pidió la misión de rescatar a la heredera da del clan hyuga.

Si ,rescatar significa retener a la heredera ,golpearla y llevarla de nuevo al clan para recibir un castigo o peor ponerla en la rama secundaria ,si ,entonces eso significa "rescatar" ,pero es que aún no entendía como el padre de la señorita Hinata puede ser tan frio y cruel hasta con su propia hija.

-_"Cuando la encuentren, dale el castigo por abandonar al prestigioso clan hyuga, se le dará su merecido por dejarse llevar por las innecesarias emociones y si por casualidad si la encuentran con el chico kyubi…mátenlo"_

Frías palabras fueron dicha por el jefe del clan, Totsuka igual que algunos de sus compañeros odiaban la doctrina hyuga, la de negar las emociones, nadie puede hacer tal cosa, si hasta el mismo siente emociones de afecto y amor por la joven Ayame, hija de Teuchi.

Recordaba cómo es que termino en esta misión, fue cuando en las horas de la mañana, en la habitación de la señorita Hinata se descubrió que hacía falta una parte de sus ropas y equipo ninja, Hiashi le parecía extraño que su hija allá ido de misión, ya que había muchos asuntos de la aldea que hace que los Genins no tomen misiones, como la finalización de la reparaciones a los daños de konoha o como se celebraba la huida del Kyubi.

Con ello, Hiashi mando a averiguar información con la hokage, que alego no saber nada del paradero de la peliazul, hecho que era falso ya que si sabía que se había fugado de la aldea pero no podía decir que la hyuga estaba en una misión, eso sería visto como traición si la descubrieran, Hinata escogió ser una ninja renegada y debe de tomar la responsabilidad de sus decisiones.

No hace falta pensar que Hiashi se sintió perturbado y furioso por ello, pero no decidió informárselo al consejo, preferiría que trajeran a su hija con la mayor discreción posible, para evitar que el nombre de su clan sea machando como estuvo a punto de hacer el uchiha, con una investigación, Hiashi atribuyo que su hija abra seguido al kyubi conociendo ya los sentimientos de esta por el rubio Jinchuriki.

Totsuka torció una vez más el ceño, siempre era el clan primero, si el pudiera cambiaria esas estúpidas leyes o reglas, como lo menciono uzumaki en su pelea contra Neji, muchos de la rama secundaria veía a Naruto uzumaki como alguien de buenos sentimientos, otros como un héroe y más algunos secretamente lo veían como un futuro hokage, alegar cambiar el clan, eso era un hecho para respetar al jinchuriki.

Aunque le molestaba debía traer de regreso a la señorita Hinata, sabía bien que fue a seguir al jinchuriki y por el también seguiría a Uzumaki, queriendo ser libre, pero no podía, podría morir por ello, todo gracias al estúpido sello en su frente, pero no le dio vuelta al asunto, debía cumplir, aun para su pesar, la misión.

Le parecía injusto ,debido que eran veintes miembros de la rama secundaria contra una de la rama principal ,aun con la compañía del jinchuriki serían rápidamente derrotados ,es cierto los de la rama secundaria no dominaban la técnicas principales ,como lo hizo Neji ,pero aun así ,tenían en sus manos la agilidad de ataque ,La maestría de golpear los órganos con su puño suave ,Hinata podrá ser de la rama principal pero aunque era doloroso para la joven era débil y el jinchuriki solo se debía golpear sus puntos de chakras ,era una ventaja tan injusta pero tuvo que resignarse ,pensaba que ellos no lograrían sobrevivir.

Pero se equivocó.

Estuvieron confiando, eso era la verdad, muchos de sus compañeros no reaccionaron y detectaron unos sellos explosivos bien puesto, nueves de sus compañeros murieron por ello, él pudo sobrevivir porque pudo detectar rápidamente las explosiones un momento antes, Totsuka agradecía que tenía el mejor Byakugan en el clan por haber visto las explosiones en unos metros alejado de él.

Sorprendido.

Ese era la palabra que en ese momento Totsuka estaba, no sentía odio o tristeza por sus compañeros, todo ninja hyuga de la rama secundaria tenían en mente que podrían morir en batalla, ellos eran inservibles, los esclavos de lo hyuga, ellos no eran importante, muchos de ellos hasta desean la muerte.

Pero lo que le sorprendió el tal complejo perímetro de defensa que cubría al valle del fin, porque de ataque no era, si lo fuera tuviera ahora mismo tuviera al enemigo rodeando el perímetro, activando su Byakugan noto que habían algunos sellos detectores, un sello que no supo cómo llamarlo que consistía ocultar la presencia de alguien, no lo descubrió ya que obviamente no pensaba que la señorita Hinata conociera de sellos.

Con su Byakugan activado y aprovechando que lo tenía mucho más desarrollado que sus compañeros, noto que había otro perímetro de sellos bombas, y a lo lejos se encontraba exactamente cerca de la cascada del valle del fin a la señorita Hinata junto con el chico kyubi y otra persona más, pero se asustó al ver los chakra de aquellos dos.

El del rubio era un especie de capa de chakra visibles de color rojo, eran tan intenso que tuvo que apartar sus ojos, por otro lado la otra persona que acompaña a la señorita Hinata se trataba de una chica por sus sistema de chakra, pero le llamo la atención que tenía un especia de centro de chakra concentrado oscuro en su cuerpo, solo había visto eso una vez en el hombro de…

De Anko.

Impactado al descubrir que se trataba quizas de un sirviente de Orochimaru se dirigió junto con los restantes hyuga hacia donde se encontraba las kunoichis y el rubio , ahora con facilidad pudieron trapazar el perímetro ,después las trampas un poco fáciles pudieron llegar al borde del acantilado y usando su Byakugan vio que la señorita Hinata junto con la chica del chakra oscuro se alejaban rápidamente del lugar ,le extraño no ver por ningún lado a uzumaki ,pero antes de hacer algo detecto como unos kunais incrustado en el borde del acantilado con unos sellos explosivos se activaron.

¡BOOOOM!

Esta vez dos hyugas cayeron heridos, claramente Totsuka no podía estar más sorprendido de pie en el agua gracias a su control de chakra, ya habían derrotado o dejado afuera de combate a más de la mitad de su pelotón, vio de reojo los otros hyugas que avanzaba hacia el camino donde tomo la heredera, ahora no se podía hacer nada, ya había atacado a persona de su mismo clan, con ello se paga con la muerte.

**Naruto-Kyubi Wolrd.**

Orgullo lanzo su jutsu de Dragon de fuego hacia una parte de las gradas donde no habían personas, de las llamas surgió un Naruto con unas leves quemaduras, el rubio veía como orgullo atacaba con técnicas tanto elementales y tajos de viento con su espada.

Logro ocultarse con un Henges en las gradas para lanzar una lluvia de papeles explosivos, tenía una idea de cómo derrotar a Orgullo pero lo admitía, no tenía técnicas de largo alcance, pero con una sonrisa tenía algo que al parecer su "otro yo" no tiene y eso es; Aliados.

-¡Giga multiclones de sombras!

Usando parte del chakra del kyubi creo en total unos doscientos clones que cubrieron brevemente el sol del estadio, Orgullo vio esto como un peligro y maniobrando su katana especial bajándola levemente haciendo que su punta tocara el piso, un haz de luz comenzó a iluminarlo.

_-¡la técnica legendaria capaz de cortar la luz, te llamo a ti poderoso ataque, Kamikaze: milagro del cielo!_

Levanto rápidamente la katana y un haz de luz de más de diez metros fue creado en el filo de la espada y que se extendió como una poderosa lanza que corto a todos los clones que se le pasara por la vista, algunos lanzaron un centenar de kunais, Shurikens o algunos tomaron un clon y lo lanzaron mientras aquellos clones lanzándose tenía en sus manos kunai en mano.

Orgullo se estaba impacientando, había utilizado una de sus más grandes técnicas sagradas y no había surtido efecto aparentemente, quitando una mano del mango de la espada hizo varios sellos con una mano a alta velocidad, un modo que solo algunos clanes podían hacer, él pudo disimularlo correctamente.

_-¡Estilo de agua: muralla torrencial acuática!_

Como su nombre lo indica, de la boca de Orgullo fue expulsado un torrencial de agua mientras que con su mano libre lo direccionaba al lugar donde venían los ataques y clones pero ese torrente de agua no ataco a los clones, únicamente se detuvo y adopto una forma de un muro acuático y detuvo, atrapo y destruyo las kunais y los clones.

Mientras hizo ese movimiento aun movía su otro brazo arrasando clones durante su cortada de luz, la gran mayoría de clones fueron arrasados en solos momentos, el público vitoreaba emocionados e impresionados por ver tal demostración de técnicas espectaculares y sorprendentes, Orgullo sonrió con prepotencia por ver que derroto tal cantidad de clones que al final ni resultaron, eso le demostraba que el saldría victorioso porque se estaba enfrentado a un perdedor…

Pero Naruto siempre nos sorprenden.

-¡DATTEBAYO!

Todo sucedió tan rápido ,Orgullo con confianza ciega vio de reojo el grito de su oponente para ver impactado como un Naruto con un manto de chakra rojizo se posiciono en un segundo a su lado ,Orgullo creo un muro casi invisible de viento ,con una sonrisa pretendía detener cualquier ataque le lanzaría el rubio pero…

No era un ataque.

Naruto sonriendo al ver como su suposición fue correcta ,agradecía todos los enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sasuke ,sabia como actuaban las personas orgullosas y su otro yo era así ,Naruto movió su pie para después dar un eje de 30 grado echándose a un lado permitiendo ver como una Shuriken de cuatros puntas de gran tamaño se dirigía hacia Orgullo.

Este aun sonriendo confiado no hizo movimiento alguno ,pero sintió movimiento en su espalda y noto como dos clones con kunais en manos pretendías apuñalarlo ,fue por inercia que movió su mano libre y creo un torrente pequeño de viento para mandar a volar esos clones pero descubrió la shuriken aún se dirigía a su persona ,no se molestó en esquivarlo, solo movió la cabeza hacia atrás viendo con lentitud como la shuriken pasaba antes sus ojos ,ciertamente ese Naruto le está dando problema pero él tenía la batalla ganada…pero…

¡PAAAMM!

Incrédulo, sorprendido y quizas temeroso era lo que mostraba en su rostro por primera vez el rubio falso, Orgullo no entendía ¿Cómo lo logro? Fue sencillo si se ve con calma, aprovechando que Orgullo veía la shuriken mofándose de Naruto por ser débil, en realidad nuestro Naruto se movió con agilidad aun con el manto de chakra y dio una tremenda patada…

A la espada de Orgullo.

Ese siempre fue su objetivo, nunca fue golpearlo o lo, no, siempre fue su espada, era su espada su punto débil ¿Por qué sería su punto débil siendo tan poderosa arma? Naruto no lo quería decir, pero se alegraba haber conocido levemente a Sasuke, aunque sea un bastardo.

Las personas orgullosas tienden a creerse que son mejores que los demás por X razón, en el caso de Sasuke por su Sharingan o su clan, era simplemente el mismo caso de este Naruto falso, se creía orgulloso por tener un arma tan poderosa.

Ese era el plan del rubio, todo era un plan que foro con cuidado para quitarle esa espada a su otro yo, ahora tendría una ventaja viendo como entre sus manos se incendiaba la tal arma gracias al manto del kyubi.

Orgullo estaba incrédulo, ese era su arma más poderosa, en el mundo ilusión que creo kyubi la encontró salvando al hijo del dios del viento, aun no entendía todo aquello, la pelea se había prolongado demasiado, ahora estaba furioso.

Con un rugido libero una cola de chakra mientras esferas de fuegos le rodeaba, ahora pelearía con todo su poder, usando las técnicas más prohibidas y poderosas que conocía pretendía derrotar al rubio pero repentinamente algunos clones con el manto de chakra aparecieron frente suyo listo para golpearlo ,no pudo hacer nada más que solo esperar inevitablemente el terrible ataque.

**Real Wolrd.**

Tayuya y Hinata combatían todo lo que tenían, fueron alcanzadas después de unas horas desde que partieron del valle del fin, el número de enemigo fue reducido drásticamente pero aun así, eran mucho más que ellas.

En ese momento Tayuya lanzaba una de las fumas Shurikens a dirección de un hyuga que lo esquivo fácilmente, pero la pelirroja aprovecho ese momento de descuido, le encerto un tremendo golpe al hyuga.

En ese momento tenía el sello de la maldición nivel dos, su chakra había aumentado todo gracias al rubio, su nivel de chakra era casi el mismo que tenía Kimimaro, pero no le servía mucho sin tener técnicas que le sirviera y sin contar que sentía la presencia de Orochimaru en su chakra.

Si, lo sentía.

Una de las cosas terribles del bendito sello de maldición era la presencia de chakra leve ,pero notoria ,de Orochimaru ,con ese método haría que sus súbditos recordaran a quien servían ,era lo que decía Orochimaru y al principio le pareció que era lo correcto pero ahora le estaba tomando mala factura.

Sus movimientos aparentemente eran normales, pero se podía ver bien el desconcierto en su mirada, la voz de Orochimaru no le deja concentrarse en defender su vida y cuidar de la hyuga paliducha que se encontraba en una lucha con otro hyuga

Ya había derrotado a un hyuga y eso que la pelea ya había tomado tiempo ,en ese momento se encontraba rodeada por tres hyugas ,saco dos kunais y comenzó a chocarlo entre si formando una melodía estréguense de metal chocando entre sí ,los hyugas le atacaron y ella aprovecho para usar su táctica.

-¡Estilo de sonido: silbido sonoro!

Aprovechando la frecuencia que creo con el sonido de los metales, creo una frecuencia casi imperceptible, su objetivo se cumplió, logro rápidamente aturdir a sus atacantes, recordó hace mucho como uno de los Genin perdedores que envió a konoha en el inicio del examen chunnin, Dosu, tenía un estilo de combate similar y pudo aprender un poco de ese jutsu de ondas sonoras.

Aprovechando que sus enemigos se estaba tambaleando le incrusto en sus piernas y brazos dejando completamente heridos en el suelo, pero el gusto no le duro al recibir dos golpes en la espalda, el golpe no le afecto lo suficiente para que su pulmón estallara pero sí que expulsara un poco de sangre y que los pergaminos cayera al suelo junto con ella.

Rápidamente se levantó para evitar un puntapié cargado con chakra que pretendía destruir su otro pulmón, rodo por el suelo y vio a dos hyugas listo para la pelea, vio de reojo como Hinata esquivaba los ataques de los dos hyuga que se enfrentaba pero se notaba que estaba en las ultimas, torció los dientes dejando caer más sangres de sus labios, esas gotas de sangre cayeron en el pergamino donde se encontraba Naruto.

**Naruto-Kyubi Wolrd.**

Un gran explosión que arraso más de la mitad del estadio fue lo que vio el kyubi claramente entretenido por tal combate ,al principio se sorprendió por la habilidad y estrategias de su contenedor ,pero con una sonrisa complacida solo pudo atribuirle tales estrategias ; A sus clones.

Fueron gracias a los clones, cuando llamo a esa cantidad masiva de clones, su verdadero propósito era analizar la zona y la posición de Orgullo, cuando desaparecieron el Naruto original preparo su movimiento y lanzo su plan.

Eran sus clones la parte central de ese plan, como dice el dicho "Dos cerebros son mejores que uno, en ese caso más de cien clones son mejores que un cerebro de un tarado" bueno, kyubi ve así el dicho pero era cierto.

Naruto fue inteligente, él está ganando el combate, con varios clones y Rasengan en manos le daba una paliza a Orgullo, Naruto descubrió un modo de ganar desde el principio y lo descubrió correctamente, el error de orgullo.

Orgullo uso en exceso su chakra en sus técnicas para lucirse estúpidamente, Naruto pretendió esquivar los ataques para que orgullo atacara con técnicas elementales y su espada kamikaze, pero la verdadera victoria de Naruto era que uso algo que se la garantizo: Las armas.

No uso solo al final el Rasengan guardando sabiamente el chakra, atacando con puros sellos explosivos y puros kunais, unas estrategias débiles y patéticas diría un Genin pero un verdadero shinobi ve en eso una buena estrategia, en eso consistía la batalla.

Kyubi le dijo que este método para asimilar las colas de chakra para que aprendiera a ser más fuertes, _Soy genial _pensó el kitsune con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

El orgullo de Naruto siempre le cegó en el pasado, cuando Sasuke sobresaldría de los demás, el orgullo de Naruto salía a flote y hacia que este intentara sobrepasar o igualar al uchiha lo cual nunca funcionaba, con ello permitió que se bloqueara la inteligencia y habilidad estratega de Naruto.

Son muchas cosas que esa pútrida aldea que cegó el verdadero potencial del su tonto contenedor, pero lo logro, en parte claro, pero logro que tuviera libre su inteligencia, ahora era más que un perdedor.

Naruto choco con sus manos contra la de Orgullo, su plan resulto salir a la perfección, casi todo su chakra aún seguía intacto junto con el del kyubi, mientras que orgullo tenia intacto el chakra del kyubi pero su propio chakra estaba nula.

Los dos conectaba golpes tras golpes, el suelo se quebrantaba por cada golpe de los dos narutos con sus mantos del kyubi, mientras que Orgullo creaba esferas de fuegos que estallaban al impactar al suelo, Naruto atacaba con ayuda de sus clones.

Orgullo se estaba cansando y enfureciendo, se le estaba acabando el repertorio de Jutsus y lo peor es que estaba perdiendo rápidamente su chakra, algunas veces conectaba golpes en Naruto pero este usaba un jutsu de reemplazo con uno de sus clones y atacaba por espalda.

Cansando a mas no poder, se separa del rubio y con unas señas de manos, comenzó a crear una esfera de energía de su fauces, esta esferas de chakra luminoso era de un color amarrillo con escarlata, el suelo temblaba a mas no poder, el cielo comenzó a ponerse oscuro, truenos caía mientras que la zona alrededor de Orgullo estaba cubierto por un aura dorada.

-_¡POBRARAS MI MAXIMO ATAQUE! ¡TECNICA DEL DIOS ANGEL: CHOQUE DEL DRAGON!_

**-¡Psss! Gaki** –Llamo el kyubi a su contenedor que planeaba moverse para esquivar ese combate, pero le llamo la atención que su demonio le llamara, pero antes de decir algo, el kitsune se adelantó-**Tus chicas están siendo atacadas, presentí que cayo sangre cerca de ellas.**

Naruto le llamo la atención aquello, preocupado por Hinata y raro que le parecía Tayuya de que estuviera heridas, solo suspiro y decidió terminar con ese asunto de una vez por toda, creo diez clones que se posicionaron a sus lados y en sus manos derechas comenzaron a formarse una esfera de chakra comprimida, toda esa acción fue notada por Orgullo comenzó a gritar histéricamente.

_-¡MUERE MALDITO! ¡PRONTO ME HARE DE TU CUERPO! ¡TECNICA DEL DIOS ANGEL: CHOQUE DEL DRAGON!_

-¡JAMAS! ¡RASENGAN MULTIPLICADO X 10!

Un rayo de gran potencia fue lanzado hacia los diez clones que crearon unos poderosos Rasengan un poco más grande de lo normal, con un choque de técnicas, la tierra fue sacudida, toda las gradas fueron destruidas por la onda expansiva de chakra, los diez Naruto aumentaron más su presión mientras que Orgullo intentaba dar todo lo que tenía, pero ahí entra la diferencia de esos dos Narutos, la perseverancia le gana al orgullo.

-_¡no! ¡No me puede estar pasando esto a mí! ¡Noooo!_

_-_¡esto es para seguir con mi camino ninja! ¡DATTEBAYO!

Lo último que vio el kyubi fue un haz de luz que cubrió todo el lugar.

**Real Wolrd.**

Hinata cayó fuertemente en el suelo tosiendo levemente sangre de sus labios, ya había recibido varios golpes de puño suave en su pecho y costado, pero no se dejaría vencer, no lo haría, se levantó y vio a Totsuka y a otro hyuga frente a ella en posición de combate.

-_Naruto….kun…no…me….rendiré-_escupiendo un poco más de sangre, se lanzó con toda la velocidad posible, el otro hyuga esquivo el ataque pero Totsuka planeaba enfrentarse a la peliazul pero verla en aquel estado, le dio pesar porque aun luchaba ignorando todas sus heridas, decidió no moverse en lo absoluto, la hyuga se posó frente a él y extendió sus brazos-¡Ocho trigramas, treinta y dos palmas!

Con golpes rápidos y precisos cerro los 32 puntos de chakra de Totsuka quien no se resistió ,esperaba que todo terminara rápidamente ,al finalizar los golpes ,en lugar de darle un golpe en la zona del corazón ,Hinata le dio una patada en el estómago ,no lo mataría ,ella tenía su propio código de honor.

Pero al dar ese golpe no noto como el otro hyuga le impactaba un golpe en la espalda causando que expulsara un poco de sangre ,Tayuya un poco alejada con el brazo derecho inutilizado ya que le cerraron sus puntos de chakra ,salto hacia aquel hyuga dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Viendo que lo mando un poco alejado de Hinata, salto a su dirección y se posiciono a su lado preocupado, la joven peliazul se encontraba igual que cuando perdió contra Neji, Tayuya vio a los tres hyuga que se acercaban, no podía hacer nada, tenía su brazo inutilizado, no podrían sobrevivir….

De repente del pergamino donde estaba Naruto comenzó a expulsar chakra del kyubi alta intensidad, los tres hyuga se voltearon a ver primero intrigados, después sorprendidos y finalmente asustado al ver salir del pergamino que estaba levitando en el aire una poderosa garra roja de chakra puro que les dificulto en su vista, pero todo empeoro cuando una voz gutural y llena de furia intensa se escuchó y paralizo a los hyugas.

-**¡NADIE TOCA A MIS CHICAS! ¡LO PAGARAN!**

La garra con rapidez casi demencial tomo fuertemente a los tres hyugas e impactándoles contra todos los árboles que se encontraba en su camino por más de diez kilometro hasta crear una poderosa esfera de chakra de gran tamaño entre sus dedos ,los hyugas supieron que era el Rasengan pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que fueron pulverizados.

Todo esto fue visto por la miradas de las dos kunoichi, mientras que Hinata aún se mantenía consciente al punto del desmayo por sus heridas miraba al rubio como su héroe aunque no hay que olvidar el sonrojo en su rostro por escuchar aquellas palabras, por otro lado una cansada y sonrojada Tayuya solo sentía la furia crecer en ella pero sentía agradecimiento al rubio.

Naruto en modo kyubi con dos colas salió del pergamino agitando sus colas en el aire e inundando el lugar con el intinsto asesino de su Bijuu, escaneo rápidamente toda la destrucción de la zona y a los hyugas tantos muertos como vivos, noto que no estaban en el valle del fin, penso rapidamente y solo pudo pensar que lo habían encontrado, con rapidez suspiro levantamente y desactivo brevemente el manto de chakra.

Tomo rápidamente los pergaminos que estaban en el suelo y salto hacia las kunoichis, viéndolas con atención se notaba que estaban heridas y cansadas de quien cuanto duraron peleando, con rapidez poso sus manos en sus hombros haciendolas que diera un leve sobresalto y les trasmitió chakra natural del kyubi al de ellas para que sus heridas lográran curarse exitosamente y mas rapido ,sabia bien que le estaba dando mucho mas chakra del que tenian ,pero no le importaba ,las necesitaria en el futuro y es mejor que obtengan mas fuerza de la que necesitan.

Naruto alzo el rostro y sintió en el aire una fragancia por los alrededores ,unos diez o veintes kilometros al sur ,notando que se acercaban más ninjas y eso era malo,ya que las chicas estaban heridas y el no queria ni podia pelear con mas ninjas de konoha, haciendo varios sellos usando su sangre como tinta absorbió a las kunoichis en su pergamino personal y guardo los mas importantes rápidamente, debía de irse de ahí inmediatamente , hizo surgir una vez más las dos colas de chakra y sin vacilar dio un salto en el aire y notando que estaba bastante alejado se inclino para aterrizar a unos kilómetros de ahí y comenzar a correr en cuatros patas a toda velocidad teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer el pergamino en sus dientes y con un objetivo en mente se dirigio hacia alla a alta velocidad.

Las tierras de las olas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_El mensaje es corto, me alegro que le haya gustado el fic, disculpa si no mostré la faceta bromista de Naruto, como lo dije hace dos capítulos, Naruto será Analítico/gracioso/pensante así que no extrañe del porque se comportó así en el combate._

_Como lo dijo el kyubi ,secretamente ese es la razón de que Naruto se enfrente su otros "yo" basados en un pecado capital para que muestre su verdadero potencial que jamás saco a la luz todos gracias a konoha._

_En este momento se tiene que orgullo ,le dificulto el avance de Naruto porque siempre lo sentía herido cuando Sasuke era elogiado por los demás ,pero cuando fue su compañero de equipo entendió que siempre habrán mas personas sumamente fuertes y el sentimiento de orgullo se fue ,dando a paso la humildad._

_Eso sí habrá una conversación entre el kyubi y Naruto en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora Naruto se concentrara en llegar a la tierra de la olas._

_Como se dieron cuenta decidí abrir una nueva faceta de Naruto, el súper Uzumaki ¿Qué quiero decir? Pues una vez solo leí un fic más viejo donde muestra a un Naruto maestro de sellos, en lo demás solo cosas de espadas más raras (como mencione con Orgullo, es como un tributo) por ello pensare en cosas locas con los sellos XD, ah también en este capítulo le hice una alusión a las kunais y shuriken que la mayoría de veces no sirven de nada, en este combate pude mostrar que si sirven._

_Bueno antes de irme les diré que en el próximo capítulo se cierran las votaciones, quienes deseen que alguna de sus personajes que no tiene la delantera, voten pero les recuerdo no es obligatorio:_

_1) Konan._

_2) Karui._

_3) Fuu._

_4) Karin._

_5) Temari._

_6) Samui._

_7) Yugito Nii._

_8) Amaru._

_9) Yugao._

_10) Anko._

**Toaneo07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otokage:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto.**

_Bien, el momento que todos estaban esperando, el final de Naruto….no espera, es el conteo final y quienes ocupara los puestos de las kunoichis más queridas y aquí lo tienen:_

_Temari: 12 votos._

_Anko: 14 votos._

_Yugito Nii: 17 votos._

_Fuu: 13 votos._

_Konan: 15 votos._

_Karin: 11 votos._

_Amaru: 10 votos._

_Karui 4 votos._

_Samui: 4 votos._

_Yugao: 6 votos._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno gente y las ganadoras son:_

_**¡YUGITO NII, ANKO Y KONAN!**_

_Increíble y yo ya sabía que estas chicas terminaría ganando, ciertamente las tres serán un reto y como todo lector debemos de ponernos retos para poder avanzar, tranquilo el público que todas las chicas, bueno la mayoría, tendrán su participación en el fic, algunas breve otras prolongada que tendrá que ver en el camino a ser Kage de Naruto._

_Pero primero debo de concretarme en las dos chicas principales (Tayuya y Hinata) después Tenten y ahí seguirán las tres ganadoras._

_¡Disfruten del capítulo!_

* * *

><p>Ya amaneció.<p>

El sol comenzó a alzarse en el firmamento ante los ojos rojos antes azules de un rubio de piel bronceada con unas marcas en forma de bigote en sus mejillas que portaba una camiseta de rejillas reglamentada por los Shinobis, un pantalón de color naranja con una venda en el lado derecho donde está su portakunais, una sandalias ninjas pero lo que más destacaba era el manto de chakra de color rojo que formaba unas dos colas.

Si, Naruto había ganado el combate contra orgullo, y ahora mismo se estaba acostumbrando la cantidad excesiva de chakra ya que debía asimilarlo con el tiempo pero no era suficiente, quizas el kyubi tenga razón, _es como un dolor de muela_ pensó el rubio que a regañadientes estaba de acuerdo con su bijuu.

Necesita suficiente chakra para mejorar su ya pequeño repertorio de jutsu, tenía muchas ideas para ganar más fuerzas, velocidad y astucia, pero el chakra seria su arma secreta, un buen shinobi debe de tener oculto sus mejores Jutsus, eso fue lo que le dijo el zorro apestoso.

Alzando la vista, pudo ver una gran extensión de árboles que formaba parte de la tierra del fuego aunque se encontraba en la frontera, por error de cálculo, se equivocó de camino y tuvo que literalmente rodear todo el país, eso le tomo dos días hacerlo debido a las dificultades en el camino y debió tener muchos cuidados para que nadie le descubriera.

menos mal que se cercioro de tener un as bajo su manga en posibles futuros ataques ya que se encontraba cerca a territorio de konoha ,fue al primer día que se le ocurrió un plan para mantener su seguridad y de las chicas a salvo, envió clones de sombras hacia varios puntos del continente elemental ,puntos al azar ,como ejemplo al país del té ,el país de la tormenta ,el país del pájaro y el de bosque ,como un total de doscientos clones ,más de la mitad los dejo con un Henges ,todo era parte de un plan que le menciono el kyubi.

Ocultarse.

Ya se hizo la idea de que konoha lo debe de están cazando ,por ello formo ese loco plan que podría funcionar ,la primera parte ,un número limitado de clones se haría ver en algunas aldeas de esos países mientras que los otros se ocultaran en las sombras hasta un cierto tiempo.

Después cuando los primeros clones sean atacados, los otros entraran en acción y se dispersaran, sabía bien que quizas lo buscaran en las tierra de las olas pero es mejor eso que estar en otro lugares, además si cada clones desaparecían podría saber dónde se encontraba sus cazadores y si se acababan, enviaban más clones en otras aldeas y el pasaba a usar las que no había visitados.

Su itinerario principal seria así: primero sería en Nami no Kuni (Tierra de las olas), después quizas visitaría a Kusa, después será Taki y para el final Suna, Ame y Kumo, ese sería su itinerario y así lo cumpliría.

Esperaba encontrarse con Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, Shibuki y Gaara obviamente con sus hermanos, de todos eso era lo más importantes que conocían en esa aldeas, quizas podría conocer buenas personas y poder entrenar para cumplir con su nuevo objetivo.

Eliminar a Orochimaru.

Con eso en mente termino de comerse el ultimo bocado que le quedaba, recién había terminado de comer jabalí y aunque no era ramen le gusto, por otro lado vio el pergamino que se encontraba las chicas, ya la habría sacado pero le pareció que no era lo mejor.

Debía de ir directamente con la mayor velocidad posible a Nami, por ello uso su manto de chakra para ganar terreno y velocidad porque si hubiera liberados a las chicas se hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo y podrían haber sido atacados.

Además no tenia de que preocuparse en lo absoluto, los objetos o personas que son selladas no experimentan el paso del tiempo, una gran ventaja para este especifico sello, que se basa en el sellado de cadáveres, con la negación del tiempo estos no terminan dañándose con el tiempo, las chicas en esos momentos a lo poco habrán experimentado unos o dos minutos.

Eso sí, ese jutsu tenían su contra, se mantiene por el chakra del quien lo mantuvo, si este no sigue expulsando chakra, el sello se abrirá liberando al objeto sellado pero igual el jutsu es sumamente bueno si se sabe usar, ahora entendía porque su clan esta extinto, si cien de ellos podrían sellar una aldea entera _¡que loco!_ Pensaba Naruto con su característico infantil pensamientos, podría haber madurado un poco como shinobi pero su personalidad jamás desaparecerá.

Tirando los huesos de su ya comido almuerzo ,da una vez más un salto en el aire para ver que el mar se encontraba un poco alejado aun ,con una sonrisa simple aterrizo fuertemente en el suelo y comenzó a correr una vez en cuatros patas para mayor velocidad.

Mientras recorría el camino saltado, esquivando o por simple aburrimiento destruía los árboles, recordó la conversación que tuvo con el kyubi, fue cuando pudo derrotar a orgullo usando diez Rasengan que el zorro le comento sobre algunas cosas.

**Flashback.**

Después de que se disipará el humo, podemos ver a Naruto de pie mientras que Orgullo se encontraba malherido que intentaba ponerse de pie pero no podía, la mitad de su cuerpo fue evaporizado por los múltiples Rasengan del Naruto original.

_-¡NOO! ¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO! ¡YO SOY MEJOR! ¡YO SOY NARUTO NAMIKAZE! ¡EL HEREDERO DEL CUARTO! ¡EL DIOS DRAGON DE KONOHA! ¡NOOO!_

Naruto ignoro los gritos de su otro "yo" pero no sus palabras ,confundido a mas no poder se giró hacia donde se encontraba el kyubi quien cerró los ojos y lo ignoro ,Naruto solo bufo enojado y llevo sus ojos en lo que queda de las gradas y vio a todos quien conoció.

Sakura, Kakashi ,Sasuke ,El sandaime ,Konohamaru ,Ebisu ,Teuchi ,Ayame ,Hinata ,Shino ,Kiba ,Kurenai ,todos los que había conocido en su vida ,después se les unieron poco a poco todos aquellos aldeanos que le aparecían en sus pesadillas ,ya que eran la turba que siempre lo atacaban a punto de dejarlo muerto.

Todos les gritaba por haber herido a su héroe ,al Naruto mejor ,al que debió haber ganado ,todos le gritaron ,le ofendieron ,le maldijeron pero Naruto lo ignoro ,lo ignoro porque sabía que eso no era real ,además si lo fuera no le importaba ,el mismo saldría adelante sin la necesidad de la aprobación de los otros.

Miro de nuevo a su otro yo, era poderoso, lo admitía pero su orgullo le cegó y perdió, el no deseaba ser ese Naruto, hay muchos que depende de él, como Hinata y Tayuya y aquellos que podrían ser utilizados y dañados por Orochimaru.

Él no se dejaría vencer.

-¡No me importa si soy su héroe o no! ¡Yo soy Naruto uzumaki! ¡Ni más ni menos! ¡Y yo los protegeré sin importar si me aceptan o no!-Grito silenciando los gritos de las ilusiones, estas levemente complacidas sonrieron para desaparecer una por una, Orgullo siguió gritando hasta desaparecer completamente.

-**Buenas palabras Gaki, me hicieron llorar….oh y es sarcasmo.**

-Bien Kyubi ¿Qué sucede?-Se dio vuelta para notar que se encontraba nuevamente frente a la reja donde se retiene a su bijuu ,mientras que habían tres colas fuera de la reja y él tenía su manto de chakra con las dos colas ,el kitsune vio a su contenedor con aburrimiento.

-**Como te dije Gaki, Sentí caer sangre cerca de ti, podía ser de una de tus chicas.**

**-**¡entonces debo de ir!

**-¡espera! ¡No te hagas el héroe! ¡Debemos de hablar de algunas cosas!**

**-**¡no hay tiempo para esto zorro apestoso! ¡Hinata y Tayuya podrían estar heridas!

**-Tranquilo Gaki, tu puedes controlar el tiempo en este lugar, obviamente porque es tu mente aunque por la pelea el tiempo paso igual, el punto es que tu podrías tener esta conversación y salir de inmediato.**

**-**Más te vale zorro apestoso ¡porque si alguna de ellas resultan heridas o peor muerta! ¡Me suicidare contigo!

**-Si, como sea Gaki…. ¿Qué aprendiste hoy?**

**-**Pues….no ser ¿Orgulloso? Si eso ,usar y manejar correctamente mi chakra ,no lucirme sino atacar como debe ser…pues ,no confiarme ,que ese traje podría ser un poco Cool….si ,si lo ves con otros ojos quizas…

-**¡NO TE PIERDAS TONTO! Como sea, cataste lo principal, además me entretuve, jamás había visto alguien usar sabiamente las kunais….bueno en realidad un montón pero bueno, peor es nada.**

**-**"gracias kyubi por tu felicitaciones" que mal me supo decir eso, pero quiero saber algo.

**-¿Mmmm?**

-Me dijiste que ese tal "orgullo" era aquella emoción mía que deje atrás….creo ,no te entendí mucho pero ese sujeto se comportó mucho más que solo un espejismo…no es más que eso ,dijo cosas más raras ,como una que me llamo la atención "Namikaze" porque jamás escuche ese apellido.

El kyubi lo vio con atención, su contenedor no era tan estúpido como parecía, eso sí jamás se lo diría, quizas debía de contarle como Orgullo sabia de ese apellido pero no a que se refería ese apellido, el kyubi tenía acceso a la mente de su contenedor entre otras cosas y él se encontró con el rastro del Yondaime hokage, no lo pudo destruir pero si conoció memorias impregno en ese chakra que estaba conectado con el sello.

**-¿Te dije que ese otro "tu" era una representación de una de mi colas? Es más que eso, cree cuatros mundos con ilusiones, tus sentimientos desechos y cosas que yo he manipulado, presta atención Gaki que me aburro contarte las mismas cosas dos veces.**

Frente a la reja comenzó a formarse cuatros remolinos que poco a poco tomaba la forma de unos espejismo, Naruto veía todo aquello con interés, dando un salto floto en el centro donde se reunían los cuatros espejismos, antes de poder ver alguno el kyubi hablo de nuevo.

-**Cada ventana que ves pertenece a un mundo ilusión, donde se basa en tu vida, solo que agrega algunas cosas para que al final se convirtieran en un Naruto pecado, como en este caso, Naruto Orgullo.**

De pronto uno del espejismo comenzó a brillar y Naruto interesando en ello, floto hasta posarse frente a ello mientras que una de sus colas se convirtió en una mano y lo ayudaba a sostenerse del suelo, acerco un poco su rostro para ver mejor.

Se mostraba varias imágenes de su vida pero algo era diferente, se mostraba en una noche como él era perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos furiosos pero lo diferente a lo usual era que el líbero una cola del kyubi y mato a todos aquellos aldeanos ignorantes.

Después de ese suceso la gente comenzó a temerle y dejaron atrás los ataques en su contra, pero eso causo que la soledad le dominara y que Naruto Orgullo dejara la aldea, hasta ese momento Naruto estaba sorprendido pero siguió viendo ese mundo tan llamativo.

Después de eso ,vio como Naruto Orgullo vivía fuera de aldea durante su infancia y conoció a unos monjes que vieron en el como el salvador del mundo ,entrenándolo ,Naruto obtuvo su espada y sus habilidades elementales ,después regreso a konoha mostrando su habilidades shinobis ganando fama y explica como su ego aumento cada vez más y más.

Se sonrojo fuertemente al ver su otro yo acostado en su cama con cinco mujeres que él conocía haciendo…..eso le pareció sumamente irreal y se concentró en ver a su zorro para evitar que la sangre le saliera por la nariz, el kyubi al notar aquello se rio con suma malicia.

-**No te hagas mocoso, sé que te emocionaste, si quieres después de salvar a tus chicas le hagas...**

**-**¡DESGRACIADO KYUBI! ¡ERES UN MALDITO DEGENERADO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

-**No, no lo soy, a ese Naruto y esas personas son ilusiones con mente propia, basándome en el comportamiento de todos esos imbéciles de esa pútrida aldea, mi punto es que si terminaste con cinco chicas en tu cama es porque….bueno, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero según dicen di que eras muy halagador y carismático.**

**-**¡kyubi-pervertido! Ya deja de hablarme de eso….soy muy joven para esas cosas.

-**Si como no y yo solo soy una mascota de zoológico, si eres el chico que usa un Henges de una mujer desnuda.**

**-**¡eso no es cierto! Uso vapor para tapar sus partes…en realidad yo…jamás había visto…tu sabes….

-**Menos mal que…sabes que mejor te lo muestro-**El espejismo cambia para mostrar otro, Naruto confundido solo le puso atención al espejismo ,cinco segundo después ,medio litro de sangre le salió de la nariz y cayó al suelo intentando parar la hemorragia ,por otro lado nuestro bijuu favorito reía como desquiciado**-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! ¡LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE SI TE LO MOSTRABA TE QUEDARIAS ASI!**

-¡Maldito kyubi! ¡¿Cómo puedes mostrar eso a un menor de edad?

-**No te hagas, solo esto es una pequeña venganza por estar encerrado aquí hasta que te mueras, en fin, no te alarmes.**

-¿Y cuál es ese mundo ilusión y que cola es?

-**No te emociones Gaki, solo es un mundo que creer usando los otros pecados, no aparecerá ya que si peleas con ese pecado, perderás inmediatamente.**

**-**Obviamente, pero ¿Qué pecado era?

-**No es obvio, Lujuria.**

**-**_….._

**-…**

-Ah…como sea, kyubi, Orgullo menciono algo que iba a apoderarme de mi cuerpo ¿A qué se refería?-Ahora su tono era sumamente serio y miro fijamente a su bijuu quien torció los dientes en un gusto mostrando claramente sus intenciones viles y malvadas.

**-Ese es….como decirlo correctamente, el precio de tu derrota.**

-¿El precio….de…mi…? ¡MALDITO ZORRO! ¡YA VEO LO QUE PLANEAS! ¡Si pierdo contra uno de ellos! ¡Ellos tomaran el control de mi cuerpo!

-**No eres tan tonto ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ASI ES MAS DIVERTIDO GAKI!**

**-**¡MALDITO ZORRO!

-**¡acéptalo y punto mocoso! ¡Ahora mismo tus chicas podrían estar muriendo! ¡Prepárate que en unos meses vendrá el desafío de la tercera cola y no te confié que este es mucho más fuerte!**

Naruto sumamente enojado y serio comenzó Poco a poco a desaparecer dejando en la soledad al zorro que para pasar el tiempo conecto su chakra con la de su contenedor para ver como este destruía el sello donde estaba obviamente sellado desde adentro y salía de esa misma para después ver como derrotaba a todos esos hyugas.

**Fin del flashback.**

Naruto se detuvo brevemente, estaba enojado con su bijuu porque le tuvo brevemente confianza pero al final resultó ser una de sus muchas tretas retorcidas, si perdía contra uno de esos pecados, ese mismo pecado tomaría el control de su cuerpo y no podía imaginarse que podría ocurrir si eso llegaba a suceder, por eso entrenaría y se volvería mas fuerte.

Dando un suspiro cansando siguió corriendo faltándole poco para llegar a Nami ,dando un salto aterrizo en la rama de un árbol y vio antes sus ojos el puente Naruto ,aquel donde se enfrentó contra Zabuza y Haku ,los primeros ninjas reales que había conocidos ,los extraordinarios shinobis que con sus sacrificios pudo tener fija una meta ,su camino ninja.

Dando varios suspiros, hizo desaparecer el manto del kyubi con lentitud, sentía su musculo sumamente cansado, aunque ya tenía el chakra de la segunda cola, debió esperar un poco para que se asimilara el chakra, ahora debía de hacerlo por varios días más, con un salto logro aterrizar viendo aun con maravilla aquel puente que representaba mucho a ese pueblo, esperanza, con una sonrisa genuina dio un paso al frente para detenerse rígidamente, ya que le llego a la mente algo importante.

Los recuerdos de uno de sus clones de sombras.

Se sentó bruscamente en el suelo para asimilar los recuerdos del clon, desde que lo creo y cuando fue eliminado, vivió más de 30 horas desde su creación y debía asimilar los recuerdos con lentitud para no terminar desmayado, después de grabarse la zona donde este clon estuvo, en la tierra de la tormenta, llego al momento donde fue atacado.

Ninjas de konoha.

Esta vez le rodearon y le mencionaron que fue nombrado como un ninja Renegado por secuestrar a Hinata hyuga, torció los dientes por las mentiras estúpidas de Hiashi y su estúpido clan, después que le dijera eso le mencionaron que será cazado y juzgado como tal y procedieron a atacarlo.

Dando otro suspiro aún más cansando ,solo se dispuso a pensar con suma atención ,ya era oficial ,él ya era conocido como un ninja renegado clase S en su aldea ,según también a Hinata y eso no era todo ya sabían de la identidad de Tayuya ¿Cómo lo averiguaron en dos días? No tenía idea pero ahí estaba la respuesta.

Uno de los ANBUs que le ataco era un joven como el que solo pudo verle el cabello negro y piel pálida diciéndole que el consejo lo nombro a él, a Hinata y a Tayuya como ya se ha dicho, enemigos y escoria de konoha.

Bien, su plan de ser aceptado después de derrotar a Orochimaru se fue al caño, pero no se rendiría, ya que el mismo lo dijo, el no sería su héroe, solo haría lo que es correcto y lo que es más correcto era destruir a la serpiente.

Levantándose del suelo comenzó a caminar por el lugar viendo el mar bajo el puente, pensó por un momento y decidió hacer una pequeña visita en un lugar donde residían aquellos ninjas que fueron importantes en su camino shinobis.

Entre saltos y saltos duro como unos minutos para que llegara a un barranco donde se podía ver la majestuosidad del sol, siendo opacado por dos cruces de maderas siendo acompañados por unas bandas en aquellas cruces de colores azules y una placa de metal con un símbolo parecido a los movimientos del mar, además siendo acompañados por una gran espada de grandes proporciones de un color gris y azul, con un agujero en el final de la hoja, este era la Kubikiri boucho.

Naruto se arrodillo en el suelo frente a las tumbas dándole una leve reverencia mostrándoles su respeto, duro como unos segundos hasta que levanto la mirada y saco de su porta armas el pergamino donde tenía a las chicas ,abriéndolo y posándolo en el suelo ,choco su palma encima del sello rápidamente y exclamo haciendo una seña de mano.

-¡KAI!-Una gran cortina de humo hizo acto de aparición, Naruto esperó pacientemente para ver a Hinata y a Tayuya pero lo único que pudo ver fue un puño que se le hundió en el rostro, después los gritos iracundo de una pelirroja con el ceño sumamente fruncido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡AHÍ ESTAS MOCOSO! ¡AHORA SI TE DARE TU #$#"%&" PATADA EN LA #!"%3!-

-¡espera! ¡Disculpa si las selle así de repente es que…!-

-¡NO ES ESO PORQUE TE ESTOY GRITANDO JODIDO IMBECIL!-

-¿Entonces?

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES QUE SOY TU CHICA? ¡QUIZAS LA PALIDUCHA! ¡PERO NO SOY MUJER DE NADIE!-

-¡ah! ¡Eso! No le preste atención, fue cosa del momento.

-¿Naruto…kun? ¿Estas…bien?-Pregunto con voz apenas audible Hinata que tenía casi toda su ropa levemente ensangrentada ,hecho que Naruto se preocupara y se acercara a la hyuga levantándole las mangas para ver si tenía herida alguna(ignorando que las heridas vendría siendo internas) sin saber que aquello estaba causando que la hyuga se sonrojara fuertemente.

-¿Y tú lo estás Hinata-chan?-

-_Le importo…a Naruto-kun…._H-hai…no sé cómo…pero cuando…usted nos….toco…nuestras heridas fueron…curadas….

-Ahora que lo menciona la paliducha, Es cierto y eso no es todo, cuando me curaste note que….mi chakra aumento drásticamente…

-Es…cierto…-Menciono tímidamente Hinata activando su Byakugan y viendo como su flujo de chakra era sumamente más fuertes, Naruto asintió entendiendo la interrogante de las dos kunoichis y tomando asiento alzo su dedo llamando su atención.

-Como sabrán, poseo al kyubi, hace poco hable con el zorro apestoso y el me explico eso con calma….si calma seria que un demonio te ofendiera cada cinco segundos….el punto es que me explico un par de cosas…el chakra de los bijuus tienen la propiedad de regenerar las heridas, lo único que hice fue introducirle de forma natural chakra del kyubi al de ustedes curándola rápidamente, de paso ese chakra se agregó al suyo propio…

-Yo he escuchado que el chakra de los bijuus son toxico ¿Cómo a nosotras no nos ha afectado?

-La primera vez no sucedió nada ya que tú tienes tu sello de maldición, pudo contrarrestarse mutuamente y la segunda pues bueno….pues fue difícil porque tuve que absorber de manera rápida el instinto asesino más la toxicidad del chakra, convirtiéndolo en sumamente chakra puro…

-¿Eso es posible?

-Si…es posible…

-¿En serio? Explícate Paliducha.

-Bueno…cuando Naruto…kun se enfrentó….a Neji-Nisan, expulso una cantidad de chakra demoniaco…pero este círculo en su vías de chakra….como chakra normal…

-hehehe, bueno en ese momento lo hice sin pensar pero cuando lo hago consciente es sumamente difícil ya que debo poner de mi chakra para que el proceso sea más eficiente.

-¡Mph! ¡entonces significa que soy mucho más fuerte!

-Bueno, sí pero debes de esperar que tu cuerpo soporte el chakra, es decir, debes de esperar un tiempo para que el chakra se adapte con normalidad.

-¿Cuánto…tiempo….seria eso…Naruto-kun?

-No sé, unos días quizas….no podemos utilizar mucho chakra ya que podría ser suceder que nuestra vías de chakra se atrofien de manera irreparable.

-¿"podemos"? ¿Qué sucede rubio pendejo? ¿No entrenaras como se debe?

-No…le digas…así a….naruto-kun….se lo pido….por favor.

-¡o que! ¡¿Qué harás paliducha?

-no…me deja….opción….que combatir….para que….respete a….Naruto-kun.

-¡ah sí! ¡¿Tú y cuánto ejército?

**-Psss Gaki.**

_-¿Ahora qué kyubi? no estoy de ánimos de soportarte._

-**Es algo sumamente serio Naruto.**

_**-**__Bien, habla._

-**Bueno….es que….veo algo…**

_-¿Qué cosa?_

**-Veo a… ¡DOS CHICAS PELEANDO POR TI! ¡SUERTE TIGRE!-**Tayuya y Hinata dejaron de discutir al ver a Naruto pegarse fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, confundidas a más no poder dejaron la conversación/Discusión de lado y se acercaron al rubio levemente preocupadas.

-¿Hey rubio? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si….más o menos…

-¿Qué…sucede…Naruto-kun?

-Nada…solo que maldigo el día que tuve a un demonio…que hace broma cuando no es el momento adecuado.

-Ehh…. ¿Eso es malo, rubio?

-No, me presten atención….como decía era que al igual que ustedes, tengo que asimilar el chakra del kyubi, solo que son unos seis días, debido que use el chakra apresuradamente por eso tomaremos ese tiempo para descansar.

-¿Y dónde seria?...por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-Nami no Kuni-Menciono haciendo un además a su lado para que la kunoichis vieran donde se encontraba, ellas incrédulas vieron todo el lugar con puro asombro plasmado en sus ojos, debido que aún no sabían que ya había pasado ya un par de días desde que fueron selladas.

Tayuya escaneo el lugar donde estaba y detuvo sus ojos en una espada singular y después de unos segundos la reconoció Inmediatamente ,se trataba de la arma predilecta del que fue conocido como el primer demonio de la neblina ,Zabuza morocho y aquella arma para tal famoso shinobi ,era la Kubikiri boucho.

Levantándose con lentitud se acercó a la arma decapitadora y la acaricia con lentitud como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte, Hinata igual la vio pero no la reconoció ya que no tenía conocimiento de una de las espadas de los Shinobi no Gatana de Kiri, por otro lado Naruto veía todo eso con calma e interés, decidió hablar un poco para conversar con las kunoichis, le urgía quitar toda esa atmosfera de peligro que tenía ahora su vida.

-Parece que las conoces, Tayuya-chan.

-Claro que la conozco, es la Kubikiri boucho, una de la espada perteneciente a uno de los espadachines de la neblina…y no me digas así, aun no tienes esa confianza conmigo.

-¿los…espadachines…de la neblina?

-Si mocosa, estas son armas sumamente poderosas o son especiales a su modo, seguro que sabrás de Samehada, la espada más poderosa de aquellas espadas.

-¿Samehada?... ¡ya me acorde! Es el arma rara esa que tiene un tipo cara de tiburón.

-¿Kisame Hoshigaki? ¿Conociste a Kisame Hoshigaki?

-¿Así se llamaba? Como sea, si, lo conocí cuando el hermano de Sasuke-Teme intento llevarme.

-¿C-cono-ciste a Itachi…uchiha?-Pregunto incrédula viendo al rubio con leve respeto, sabía bien que Akatsuki está en la caza de los bijuus, no por nada Orochimaru perteneció a tal peligroso grupos de ninjas clase S, por ello le parecía casi irreal que Naruto haya sobrevivido al genocida del clan uchiha y que derroto a Orochimaru y no solo eso, a aquel que es llamado "EL bijuu sin cola" por la cantidad de chakra que tenía.

-Sí, lo conocí pero menos mal que Ero-sennin apareció para ayudarnos contra ellos, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido.

-¿Sobrevivido? Rubio-tonto, si sigues vivo es porque eso fue un milagro ¿no te escúchate? Acabas de mencionar a dos guerreros de los más fuertes de quizas todo el continente shinobi.

-¿Por qué…lo dice Tayuya-san?

-Bueno, si estamos fuera de peligro, quizas pueda platicarle un poco de esto-Tomando asiento en el suelo y apoyándose en la espada decapitadora, Tayuya le comenzó a platica sobre aquellos ninjas renegados, sobre los shinobi no Gatanas, sobre la fama de Kisame, el suceso del Sannin de la serpiente en la organización Akatsuki, no solo eso les informo algunas cosas para que estuviera informados.

-¿Cuántos…miembros…en total…son Akatsuki?

-Bueno paliducha, siendo yo parte de los cinco del sonido, Orochimaru nos tuvo confianza en decirnos que son más o menos en total de unos nueves.

-¿Nueves? Que numero tan pequeño…

-No te confíes, será un grupo pequeño pero según Orochimaru, su líder es capaz de destruir una aldea en un instante.

-Tranquila, no me estaba confiando pero la información me es útil, sino decía que un número de ninjas tan pequeño ¿podría dar tantos problemas?

-Sí, no te olvides que Orochimaru no pudo contra Itachi y que su líder es sumamente poderoso.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de ese líder, Tayuya-chan?

-te dije que no me tengas esa confianza…..Solo que según las investigaciones de Orochimaru, su compañera reside en Amegakure.

-¿Y ya? ¿Eso en que le podría haber ayudado?

-Orochimaru nunca estuvo seguro pero aseguraba que el tal "líder-sama" era de Ame pero nadie estaba seguro.

-¿no…sabes…sobre otros…ninjas….de Akatsuki…Tayuya-san?

-Bueno, Kabuto menciono que se hacía pasar de espía de un Akatsuki llamado Sasori que perteneció a la arena.

-Mmmm, quizas Gaara nos diga si sabe de ese tal Akatsuki.

-¿Qué planeas rubio?

-Al final me tendré que enfrentarme contra esos rufianes, debo de prepararme para lo inevitable.

-Naruto-kun…tiene razón…es bueno buscar….un poco de información.

-¿Y cómo harás eso, rubio?

-Fácil, iremos a la arena, mediante a este itinerario, después de pasar un tiempo aquí, después seguiremos con Kusa, después será Taki y para el final Suna, Ame y Kumo.

-espera ¿Dijiste Ame?

-¿Kumo….Naruto-kun?

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

-¡claro idiota! ¿No me escuchaste? ¡La compañera del líder de Akatsuki se encuentra en Ame! ¡¿Y planeas ir ahí?-

-Y kumo…ataco una vez….a mi clan por….el Byakugan… ¿Seguro que es una…buena idea?

-Mmmm, si lo dicen así se escucha feo…pero tengo un plan.

-¿Cuál plan? Te lo dije rubio, te seré leal solo si matas a la serpiente, ni más ni menos.

-Y lo hare, pero no iremos en este momento ni en unos meses.

-¿Entonces…Naruto-kun?

-Entrenaremos, eso es del porque estamos aquí, para entrenar, después seguiremos con el itinerario, para que nadie nos pueda localizar.

-Mmmm, si lo dices así pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué esos lugares?

-Porque nadie pensaría que iríamos ahí, ir al país donde quizas esta Akatsuki, nadie nos encontraría ahí ,ni Akatsuki ,por otro lado en Kumo ,sería el último de los lugares que buscarían a Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo dice…Naruto-kun?

-Porque Kumo y Konoha debe de estarse peleando entre ellos por lo de tu tío Hinata.

-Además paliducha ,si konoha dice por ahí que un jinchuriki y la heredera del clan hyuga son ninjas renegados TODAS LAS NACIONES mandarían sus ninjas para matarnos ,o capturarnos o usarnos como armas y al final eso causaría una nueva guerra ninja.

-¿Sabes, Tayuya-chan? Eso es sumamente cierto si lo pones así.

-Si…los viejos que te echaron sí que son unos putos pendejos.

-Estas en lo cierto.

-Si….lo son…-Cuando terminaron se echaron a reír mutuamente, después de dejar las risas por un tiempo, Naruto les dijo que el itinerario seria así oficialmente, que él tenía todo planeado para no ser capturados en aquellas aldeas, ya que las palabras de Tayuya eran ciertas.

Naruto le platico sobre el sello y siguieron conversando sobre ideas de ocultismos, también Tayuya le platico de algunas ideas que a la vez Hinata les menciono crear varios perímetros de sellos de toda aquella aldea de comerciantes.

También hablaron de algunos sellos e un itinerario de entrenamiento sumamente duro y brutal que prometía darles buenos resultados para el futuro, Naruto le menciono que necesitaban mejorar y cambiar su estilo, ya que cualquier ninja podría predecir el estilo de combate de Hinata y Tayuya que estaba escasa de Jutsus.

Siguieron platicando de sumos temas, uno de ellos fue que Naruto le platico todo lo que hizo durante esos dos días y que las kunoichis tuvieron selladas en ese par de días, Hinata rio levemente cuando supo que el rubio se equivocó de camino, claro que su risa fue disimulada no como la de Tayuya que por casi le da un ataque.

Después comieron fruta guardadas en unos sellos gracias a los clones de Naruto y entre eso siguieron platicando sobre los puntos de los entrenamiento, el tiempo que estarían ese lugar y que aparentemente tenía que estar en unos sietes meses en Uzushiogakure para contactarse con su maestro.

-¿Qué haces Tayuya-Chan?-Pregunto el rubio jinchuriki viendo como la pelirroja sacaba la espada decapitadora de Zabuza con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Eh? ¿No es obvio? Me estoy llevando esta arma.

-No creo que deberías, esa arma le pertenecía a Zabuza.

-Momochi fue un gran ninja, sé que lo mencionaste Uzumaki, pero alguien como él le hubiera gustado que su arma siguiera el camino para que fue creado, la de la batalla.

-¿…Podrías repartir eso?

-¿Repetir? Pues….

-¡no! ¡Eso no! ¿Dijiste mi apellido?

-Eh, claro ¿Qué tiene?

-Creo…..que confías…en Naruto-kun….Tayuya-san-Hinata sonrió levemente alegre, Naruto solo rio levemente a carcajada, por otro Aldo Tayuya sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas y poniendo a la Kubikiri boucho en su hombro y le dio la espalda a los dos Ex Genin.

-¡ya dejan el asunto! Vámonos, debemos de encontrar donde dormir.

-¿Aun así te llevaras esa espada, Tayuya-chan?

-¡si! ¿Hay algún problema?

-…Solo démosle nuestros respeto a Zabuza y a Haku-Menciono Naruto con seriedad ,la pelirroja lo vio de reojo y con pesadez dejo caer la espada en el suelo ,Hinata se puso de pie junto con el rubio ,los tres hicieron una reverencia y le dieron sus respetos a aquellos ninjas-…bien ,la espada es tuya Tayuya.

-Dime ¿Por qué estos dos son importantes para ti?

-Es un poco largo la historia, pero se las contare en el camino.

Naruto comenzó a caminar con lentitud siendo seguido por Hinata que se sentía dichosa por estar con el rubio uzumaki, Tayuya por otro lado cargaba la pesada espada con mucho esfuerzo pero su orgullo le daba fuerza para sostenerla.

Naruto comenzó a contarle sobre su primera misión rango C que paso a ser a Rango A, como interactuó con Haku, como aprendió que debía defender a todos aquellos que le era importantes, le hablo de muchas cosas que fueron escuchadas con suma atención por las Kunoichis.

Vieron como la luna se posaba en la noche, dando a entender que pasaron mucho tiempo frente a las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku, Naruto veía maravillado el puente con su nombre ya que habían algunas personas caminado ahí, algunos le reconocieron y le saludaron, otros no ya que Tayuya con su siempre ceño fruncido y la espada del demonio de la neblina le daba un aire aterrador.

Al final llegaron a una humilde casa en una parte del pueblo, Naruto le hizo unas señas a las chicas para que mantuviera silencio mientras él hablaba, acercándose y posándose frente a la puerta Naruto toco varias veces, al abrir se mostró a un niño de cabello marrón con un gorro blanco con dos líneas azules, el niño al ver al rubio se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Inari…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor<strong>: _bueno el mensaje es corto ,ya se terminó la votaciones ,según como esta puesto el itinerario ,es ahí como Naruto se encontrara a Anko ,Konan y a Yugito Nii ,en el próximo capítulo será una muestra del entrenamiento de Naruto ,Tayuya y Hinata._

_Este capítulo es un tributo a Zabuza y a Haku ,personajes que fueron importantes pero que tuvieron su breve momento ,Quiero decirles que este fic no aparecerán Sakura o Sasuke directamente ,bueno ,quizas se nombre o que Sasuke aparezca para que el den sus pataditas ,debido que el autor odian a esos personajes ,en el sentido que sus carácter le da ganas de vomitar ,lo siento fans de sakura pero si les soy sincero ,sakura es basura ,hasta el mismo Kishimoto afirma que Hinata sería mejor heroína que Sakura ,pero eso sí ,yo respeto mucho los gustos de los demás ,solo aviso desde ahora que sakura no aparecerá._

**Toaneo07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otokage:**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

**Déjenme decirles que disculpen la demora, debía hacer los capítulos de otro fic mío, el punto es que quería preguntarle**

**¿Sería prudente introducir al Harem a Fuu?**

**Ya que ella jugara un papel importante en el camino de Naruto.**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**Además quería decirles que incluiré algunos personajes de otras series, tranquilos solo se hará alusión a apariencia, nombre o habilidad transformándola en técnicas shinobis, Serán algunos de los siguientes:**

**Tia Harribel, Ikkaku Madarame y Ichimaru Gin-Bleach.**

**Azula y Jet -Avatar.**

**Shun kazami y Chan lee-Bakugan.**

**Solo lo avisare, no hay necesidad de que lo conozcan, ya que podrían no tener participación en el fic.**

**Como sea, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Inari sentía curiosidad.<p>

Y no solo era el, sino también su madre, Tsunami, pero ella sentía por igual nerviosismo mientras veía de reojo a las dos kunoichis, una sentada en una de la silla de la mesa junto con su hijo mientras la otra apoyada de brazos cruzados en la pared.

La jovencita que estaba junto con su hijo era una peliazul de ojos perlados ,ya que eran aquellos ojos que llamaba tanto la atención de su hijo como el suyo ,pero era aterrador ver como su chaqueta estaba llena de tierra ,cortes y una parte de sangre sumamente seca.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja que se apoyaba contra la pared era la que le ponía nerviosa, igual que Hinata tenía rastro de sangre en su vestimenta sumamente extraña, pero lo que daba pavor era la imponente espada que tenía a su costado y obviamente ese ceño fruncido que le ponía aún más nerviosa.

¿Y Naruto?

En una habitación privada junto con su padre, recordó cuando llego hace dos horas, Inari se alegró de verlo una vez más, igual ella con su padre, Tazuna se emocionaron ver al héroe del pueblo, pero notaron la sangre y daño en la ropa de los recién llegados y más en específico que Naruto haya llegado sin su sensei o alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero le extraño aún más cuando el rubio le pidió hablar a sola con Tazuna, este noto que el rubio había cambiado, era más serio y centrado que hace algunos meses, ya no era el típico chico gritón que trataba de llamar la atención.

Y eso le aterro.

Por ello pasaron a un cuarto privado para conversar más a gusto ,Naruto duro unos minutos en silencio ,procesando que cosas debía decir o no ,Tazuna esperó pacientemente ,cada vez se sorprendía ver esa aptitud casi madura del rubio ,espero unos diez mundos hasta que el jinchuriki hablo.

Le conto que fue echado de la aldea debido que su antiguo compañero, Sasuke, intento desertar de la aldea para unirse a un ninja renegado, el junto con un equipo lo cazaron y lo regresaron a la aldea, pero para evitar que el nombre uchiha y de la aldea fuera machando, él fue expulsado como chivo expiatorio.

Naruto sabía bien que no podría ir diciendo que era el jinchuriki del kyubi, él podría haber ayudado mucho en esa aldea en el pasado, pero todo humano más los civiles temen a los demonios, no se iba arriesgar ya que debía velar por las dos kunoichis, además en cierto modo era cierta su tapadera.

Tazuna estaba impresionado y enojado por tal injusticia pero pensó que Naruto debía de pasarla mal ,debido que tal traición por culpa de su compañero era algo que podía cambiar a cualquier hombre ,ahora satisfecho de saber del porque el cambio del rubio ,decidió hablar un poco más con él.

Naruto le platico que Hinata le siguió porque no quería vivir en la aldea sin él, en ese momento Tazuna sonrió pícaramente sin embargo Naruto no le prestó atención, Naruto también le platico que Tayuya estaba siendo atacadas por unos ninjas y decidió intervenir para salvarla, por ello el rastro de sangre en las dos kunoichis.

Naruto también menciono que Tayuya decidió usar la espada de Zabuza, disculpándose al nombre de la pelirroja ya que noto la mirada de miedo de Tsunami, Tazuna le dijo que no era importante, pero ahí entraron en otros temas que quería saber el viejo constructor.

¿Qué es lo que haría?

Naruto le fue sincero, duraría entre cinco a sietes meses en la tierra de las olas para entrenar intensamente para partir hacia Uzushiogakure para en el encuentro con su sensei, después simplemente se encargaría de varios enemigos que tenía konoha, sin contar sobre Orochimaru o de Akatsuki, Tazuna ya satisfecho solo se quedó a conversar sobre trivialidades con el rubio mientras Naruto le platicaba de algunas de sus aventuras.

Después de una hora, los dos salieron de la habitación y se reunieron junto con los demás comentándoles que Naruto y compañía se quedarían con ellos, Tayuya no objeto nada mientras que Hinata solo agradeció con timidez.

Tsunami les hizo una seña a las chicas para que se tomaran un baño y se cambiaran de ropa, estas aceptaron, una tímida otra con voz seca despidiéndose del rubio que se quedó a conversar con el pequeño Inari y Tazuna.

**Al día siguiente.**

Tayuya abrió con pereza los ojos para ver como la luz del sol salía, estiro sus brazos para después levantarse con tranquilidad, había sentido la presencia de Orochimaru en sus sueños, una vez más por culpa de su sello de maldición.

Noto que la hyuga ya se había levantado, si por lo poco que había visto supuso que esa chica le gustaba hacer el desayuno o prestar su ayuda, ya había notado que de una forma fácil de lo, era sumisa o muy amable ya que lo poco que la ha conocido siempre pretendía ayudar al rubio.

Levantándose con lentitud noto que solo tenía un short y una blusa corta pero no le dio importancia, a la hyuga si le dio vergüenza usar ese tipo de ropa, eso fue cuando la vieja Tsunami les pidió que tomaran un baño y en serio que le urgía uno.

Tsunami le dio ropa para dormir y la paliducha alegaba que en su clan ese tipo de vestimenta era indebida, pero menos mal que le recordó con disimulo que ya no pertenecía a ese estúpido clan, con esas palabras al final acepto.

Se acercó a la ventana del cuarto donde descansaba para ver aquel pequeño pueblo en su esplendor, con un suspiro de aburrimiento recorrió sus ojos por toda la habitación hasta encontrarse con su nueva espada, la Kubikiri boucho.

Esa espada era sumamente pesada y difícil de manejar pero no le quedaba de otras, no tenía más estilo que su flauta y eso que ya la había perdido además sabía bien que debía aprender nuevos estilos y Jutsus porque podía ser contraproducente que el enemigo sepa tu estilo de combate, además ya dijo que tomaría esta espada y no dejaría que su orgullo quedara destrozados.

La contemplo levemente ansiosa de probarla y entrenar pero recordó que no podía usar chakra por unos días, debido que sus reservas asimilaban con lentitud el chakra del kyubi, eso tenía su pro y su contra, la ansiedad de probar su ya crecido chakra y la espada le estaba molestando demasiado.

Pero con un suspiro ahogado salió con pasos calmados mientras veía la pared de esa casa, se sentía levemente incomoda ya que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a dormir o caminar o residir en lugares lúgubre y oscuros y este cambio le incomodaba pero a la vez le hacía sentir bien.

Al bajar la escaleras vio la sala de la casa donde residían ,vio a la vieja Tsunami cocinar el desayuno junto con Hinata mientras que el mocoso de Inari estaba desayunando en la mesa ,reviso con sus ojos por todo el lugar para ver al rubio tonto pero no encontró nada de él.

En silencio Tayuya tomo asiento en la mesa, no quería decir nada ya que apostaría que se formaría un silencio incomodo, ya había sucedido cuando había hablando con la mujer y es que no le veía de malo, claro que era intimidante y….levemente mal hablada pero creía que no era para tanto.

Noto que el mocoso (dígase Inari) le veía con curiosidad e molesta solo se apoyó en su mano y volteo la cabeza ignorándolo olímpicamente, solo se entretuvo en ver las personas de aquel pueblo a través de la ventana.

-Tayuya-San….Aquí le traigo el desayuno-La aludida se giró para ver a Hinata entregándole un plato, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y solo se limitó a asentir ,no era de las personas que agradecía ,quizas a duras penas con el rubio tonto pero no con nadie más.

-Disculpe ¿Y la espada?-pregunto Inari por simple curiosidad infantil hacia Tayuya que lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con molestia, dando un suspiro derrotado hablo.

-En el cuarto, mocoso.

-Oh ¿Y usted puede cargarla?

-¿Me crees tan débil? Eso no es nada.

-Yo escuche de mi padre que esa espada era la del ninja que intentaba matarlo-Entro a la conversación Tsunami, en parte por curiosidad pero a la vez estar segura si esa chica que despide esa aura de peligro era confiable.

-Sí, pero según conto el rubio, ese ninja al final murió matando a un tal Gato ¿No?-Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que trataba de saber la mujer, intentaba saber si tenía una doble razón de estar ahí, le contesto con la verdad, como siempre decía, ella tenía moral y ella le juro lealtad al rubio, claro si cumplía con su promesa de destruir al Sannin de la serpiente.

-Cierto…Naruto-kun nos contó-Menciono por causalidad Hinata aunque quería hacer más creíble las palabras de la ninja ex del sonido, esta solo bufo pero con agradecimiento, Tsunami confianza en Hinata ya que la veía como una chica pura y si esta confiaba en la pelirroja podía ser de confianza.

Siguieron conversando de algunos temas sin irrelevancia que raras vez intervenía la pelirroja ya que estaba concentrada en otros temas ,vio de reojo a Hinata que tenía su pantalón común junto con una blusa con manga corta de color azul oscuro ,pensó que la chica ya había tomado un baño.

-¿Puedo usar el baño?-Pregunto con voz tranquila aunque el tono duro no se le quitaba, Tsunami solo le asintió, Tayuya se puso de pie y pretendía irse pero recordó algo y se giró hacia a los demás-¿Dónde está uzumaki?

-El….está un poco….alejado de aquí…Tayuya-san…-Conto Hinata con voz tranquila, ella ya se había preguntado sobre ello y con disimulo uso su Doujutsu para descubrir a Naruto un poco alejado de ellos pero sin ejercer nada de chakra-….Creo que esta….leyendo sobre sellos.

-Mph ,quizas le haga compañía al rubio tonto-Menciono con una sonrisa llena de sorna la pelirroja para finalmente salir del lugar ,Hinata solo suspiro y pensó en hacer lo mismo ,claro después de ayudar a la señorita Tsunami con los víveres.

**En el bosque.**

_Tanto recuerdos_, se decía Naruto con leve melancolía viendo los tres arboles con marcas hechas de kunais, claramente se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Su sensei les enseño control de chakra, quien hubiera imaginado ese momento en como terminaría la vida, rio levemente por ese pensamiento.

Tenía más o menos seis días para descanso para que su chakra este al máximo asimilado y a la vez con las chicas, como conversaron ayer sobre el método de entrenamiento, estaba repasando en algunas cosas y siguiendo leyendo muchísimo más sellos, claramente su pervertido maestro era un genio.

Encontró un sello que era mejor que el de ocultar señales aunque ciertamente parecido, crea un Genjutsu mediante un perímetro hecho por sellos especiales, claro que según ahí escrito, los Genjutsu pueden ser disipados por varias maneras, estallar tu chakra para cancelar la circulación de chakra del Genjutsu o que cuando eso no funciona, alguien transfiera su propio chakra para detener el flujo.

Con ese sello es mucho más complicado para aquel que caiga en ello, solo se desactiva encontrando los mismo sellos que trasmite el Genjutsu, en poca palabra nadie podría salir, solo que había maneras de lograr detenerlo.

Simplemente el sello se podía pensar que se trata de un interruptor ,con solo desactivarlo se daña el Genjutsu y eso se puede conseguir sin la necesidad de las dos formas de cancelar un Genjutsu ,pero para hacer esto ,solo se necesitan a ninjas tipos sensores.

Son aquellos que pueden sentir el chakra del oponente, localizarla entre otras funciones, como ejemplo claro, los Inuzuka, Los aburame y claro, el más conocido los Hyuuga o Uchiha que pueden detectar el chakra donde provienen los sellos, destruirlo y listo.

Ese sello no le serviría con aquellos ninjas del clan Hyuuga pero le era útil a otros ninjas ,ya tenía planeado hacer un perímetros de muchísimos sellos por casi toda la tierra de la ola ,no se iba a arriesgar ,no quería meter a personas inocente por su culpa.

Dejando a un lado su plan de protección del lugar, ahora el entrenamiento, siguió leyendo los sellos y solo se le ocurrió por ahora usar el sello de gravedad para moverse muchísimo más fuertes y mejorar el arte del Rasengan.

Su maestro le especifico en el pergamino de técnica que el Rasengan al haber sido un gran jutsu creado por el Yondaime hokage, estaba incompleto, se mencionaba algo de la fuerza elemental pero no le prestó atención, después preguntaría, solo siguió leyendo en algunas cosas que le llamaron la atención y del porque estaba convencido de usar los sellos de gravedad.

Como se dijo el Rasengan estaba incompleto ya que el enemigo podría esquivarlo con facilidad, el Rasengan es un jutsu estilo lineal, en poca palabra un jutsu que solo sigue una dirección, pero en su caso es sumamente más peligroso.

Los jutsu estilos lineales usualmente solo siguen una dirección y cuando eso ocurre, un ninja con experiencia solo debía moverse a un lado para esquivarlo simplemente, pero estos Jutsus tienen desventaja por un importante factor: Velocidad.

El crear un Rasengan con rapidez no estaba en sus capacidades, y lo peor de todo al no tener una velocidad, dígase buena, el enemigo solo con un movimiento podía derribarlo o hacer que el Rasengan le estalle en la cara.

Su maestro le especificaba que el Rasengan podía ser una desventaja si se enfrentaba contra un ninja experimentando, tales como Itachi o Kisame o Orochimaru, con una mueca de disgusto Naruto acepto que su extraordinario jutsu no le servía con mucha efectividad, si lo pensaba, lo había logrado usar bien solo con usar el elemento sorpresa y no todos estarían sorprendido por ello, si lo pensaba con atención, apostaría que los ANBUs que le está cazando sabrán que el usa ese jutsu.

La velocidad era lo que debía dominar en esos cincos meses, no había de otra, si obtuviera la misma velocidad de Lee, podría acertar un Rasengan efectivamente, eso era lo que le decía su maestro en el pergamino, le costó entenderlo pero su maestro le hizo comparación al Chidori de Sasuke que tuvo que usar la velocidad para acertar un buen golpe contra Gaara.

Ahora satisfecho de un buen comienzo de su arduo y brutal entrenamiento, Porque eso será, siguió pensando en las bases del Rasengan, en cómo podía moldearlo para crear variantes nuevas y más efectivas, como el Oodama Rasengan o un Rasenregan y lo más impresionante, capaz de crear Rasengan o como la locura que puso su maestro, crear Rasengan sin usar las manos.

-Ese Ero-sennin está loco.

**En konoha.**

-¡ACHUUU!

-¿Qué rayos te paso, jiraiya?

-No lo se….supongo que alguien esta hablando del gran galante que soy-Se señalo con orgullo el Sannin de los sapos mientras que la rubia hokage lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ,ella no se creía lo que estaba diciendo su compañero ,pero no le dio importancia ,la Sannin de la babosa se giro hacia la kunoichi frente suyo.

-Anko ,Me alegra que hayas llegado- Afirmo la rubia con seriedad ,la mujer que estaba frnete a la Sannin se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Miratashi Anko ,una de las kunoichis mas reconocidas en la aldea por ser parte del grupo de interrogación ,búsqueda y como no ,tortura.

-Si hokage-sama-Ella no entendia la razón del porque fue llamada por el hokage y lo mas raro fue que notificada en persona por el mismo jiraiya, no lo había visto tan serio desde el destierro del pobre mocoso del kyubi, para ella, ese mocoso no merecía tal injusticia.

-Escúchame Anko, quiero que salgas de la aldea y vigiles a Naruto, ya han pasado cincos días desde que se ha ido y ya se ha metido en demasiados problemas.

-¿Problemas?-Estaba incrédula, pensando en el Genin que se enfrentó a Orochimaru y le vienen a decir que fuera a una misión referente al uzumaki, ironía de la vida, pero había muchas cosas que le estaba pasando por la cabeza-…Hokage-sama, pero el mocoso fue desterrado ¿No sería yo considerada como una ninja renegada?

-No exactamente, esto es una misión rango S, tu misión es vigilar a Naruto uzumaki, ninja renegado rango S y tu "aparentaras que te uniste a su grupo" "para mantener informada a konoha de posible peligros"-Anko quedo confundida por las palabras de jiraiya que parecía decir que Naruto era un enemigo de la aldea pero, exageradamente, hizo comas con los dedos en la frase dejándola confundida.

-No entendí.

-Nadie lo haría, jiraiya eres un tonto…eso es lo que dirá el informe de la misión ya que hay varios factores para que nadie pienses que fuiste una desertora.

-no le entendí correctamente, hokage-sama.

-Para que los entiendas mejor ,te diré "los problemas" que no ha causado en cinco días Naruto-Por suerte para Tsunade ,la habitación estaba llena de sellos suspensores de sonidos ,nadie fuera de esas paredes podrían escuchar ,ni el más habilidoso ninja ANBUs de raíz podría.

-¿Problemas?

-Jejeje, créeme que son problemas, me alegro haber sido su maestro.

-Sí, lo sabemos jiraiya, veras lo primero que paso fue que….para la población Naruto o convenció o secuestro a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga causando que se le nombrara ninja renegados ¿Lo sabias?

-Si, lo sabía y estoy segura que la niña Hyuuga siguió por decisión propia al mocoso, en el eximente chunnin se mostraba el amor que le tenía.

-Sí, todo eso lo sabemos, Hiashi envió en secreto ninjas de la rama secundaria para "salvar" a su heredera pero ahí ocurrió otros hechos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-que después menos de la mitad del equipo de hyuga llegara a konoha-Anko se mostró sorprendida, sabía bien que aunque los de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga no tenía esas grandes técnicas que mostro el genio Hyuuga ,Neji pero contra un grupo no podrían haber sobrevivido-Ellos no informaron algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno, se necesitó enviar algunos ninjas para que investigara y descubrimos lo siguiente; Encontramos los cadáveres de los cinco del sonido, en especial uno de un clan, después encontramos una gran cantidad de cadáveres perteneciente a ninjas del Sonido.

-¿Quién causo eso?

-Espera que eso no es la mejor parte, después se descubrió que faltaba un cadáver de los cinco del sonido que ayudaron con la huida del uchiha.

-Se descubrió después que la única kunoichi del equipo siguió con vida y fue encontrada con Naruto.

-¿Encontrada?

-Exacto, eso fue la afirmaciones de los Hyuuga sobrevivientes, ya que alegaron ver a una kunoichi con rastro de chakra oscuro en una parte de su cuerpo, Totsuka afirmo haberlo visto…

-..En mi hombro-Completo la peli morada tocando inconscientemente su cuello donde se mostraba la marca de maldición, podía asegurar que efectivamente se trataba de una ninja al servicio de Orochimaru ¿Pero qué hacía con el chico kyubi?

-Ya los ha pensados y efectivamente, Danzou alego eso contra Naruto, haciendo alusión de que Naruto piensa unirse a Orochimaru, casi todos están aterrado por ello.

-A mí no me sorprende que lo haga, para mi es lo correcto, Naruto ya ha soportado mucho dolor y le viene y el quitan su sueño, pienso que konoha debe de arder en cenizas.

-¡ya basta jiraiya! Parece a los estúpidos del consejo…como sea, Anko, con esa información y las acusaciones hacia Naruto, fue puesto en el libro bingo de konoha, sería un suicido hacerlo en el libro bingo mundial.

-¿Por qué hokage-sama?

-Porque estamos hablando de un jinchuriki junto con una Hyuuga y sirviente de Orochimaru, sumando el hecho que Kumo, Iwa y peor Akatsuki aprovecharían el momento para capturarlos y usarlos como armas a cualquier aldea ninja ¿Qué sucedería?

-Una nueva guerra ninja.

-Correcto, cuando se los grite a todos ¡Ja! Debiste ver la cara que pusieron esos malditos, pero aun así Danzou no se echó atrás, solo menciono que la información no debe de salir al aire y que exterminaran a Naruto.

-Es un desgraciado.

-En eso te apoyo jiraiya, Danzou afirma que hace todo por el bien de la aldea aun usando métodos extremistas, es un idiota.

-¿Qué más ha hecho uzumaki? Me sorprende que aun siga con vida.

-Si lo pones así, puede ser cierto, muchos ninjas tanto de ANBUs como jounin fueron enviados para cazar a Naruto, pude hacer que solo pueda tener un juicio normal pero no hay que ser genio que casi toda la aldea lo quera muerto.

-Maldita sea.

-El punto es que se envió, no de parte mía, sino de Danzo a cazar a Naruto pero ese mocoso fue muy listo, creo más de cien clones y lo esparció por el continente, la última noticia fue que se encontró un clon en la tierra de la tormenta.

-Ese niño es un genio, nadie sabrá donde esta y podrá entrenar correctamente.

-Pero esta parte solo la conocemos solo nosotros y ninja de confianza, con una investigación se encontró muestra de chakra del kyubi mucho más fuertes del enfrentamiento con uchiha.

-¿Uso el chakra del kyubi?

-Yo mismo lo investigue, claro siendo acompañados por jounins Aburames, detecte chakra del kyubi en la zona de los cadáveres de los ninjas de Oto, después en el valle del fin pero más fuertes y finalmente a unos tres kilómetros de ahí donde estaban los Hyuuga fallecidos.

-Ya veo…ahora entiendo, para evitar que los ancianos piense que desertar, podrán en el informe de la misión que estoy en el grupo terrorista del chico kyubi para mantener a konoha informada.

-Correcto, todo eso que dije era una tapadera-Menciono con pena el peliblanco, Anko asintió y sonrió con malicia por haber escuchado todas esas hazañas del rubio ya que ha logrado sobrevivir correctamente.

-Me parece una misión interesante pero ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la misión?-Noto como los dos Sannin bajaban la mirada al suelo con ojos derrotados y dolidos, Anko entendió correctamente-…Quieren que lo vigile o mejor dicho, que lo cuide ¿No?

-Eres la única que puedes con esta misión Anko, principalmente tienes prestigio en la aldea por tus habilidades de búsqueda y rastreo, eres la única confiable que puede encontrarlo…pero además…

-Creemos en Naruto, pero las pistas de que esta con una ninja de Orochimaru nos preocupa y tu conociendo la maldad de nuestro antiguo compañero, podrías hablar con él y separarlo de ese camino…o cual sea que este en este momento.

-Ya entiendo-Era sumamente fácil ver que los dos Sannin solo estaba preocupados por el rubio, no, era más que eso, temerosos a que Naruto decidiera unirse a Orochimaru.

Muchos dirían que estarían temerosos porque la aldea fuera destruida pero la verdad, aunque era sumamente egoísta y eso no le importaba, era que temían que se perdería aquel joven que les alegraba los días con sus decesos y sueños de convertirse en hokage y sería un golpe muy profundo que Naruto cambiara para mal.

Anko asintió solamente, la misión era demasiado personal y por ello el Sannin de los sapos puso un sello para que la conversación saliera a flote, Tsunade después de dar un trago de su sake soltó un suspiro cansado y miro a la pelimorada.

-¿Aceptas, Anko?

-Sí, hokage-sama, no es lo mío ser niñero pero vigilare correctamente al mocoso-Con esas palabras jiraiya asintió y desactivo los sellos, Anko lo noto y dando una reverencia a la hokage partió con pasos calmados a su hogar para tomar sus cosas para el viaje.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor Tsunade?

-Sí, quiero que Naruto este con alguien que aún le recuerde la voluntad de fuego, además asegúranos que él vaya al país del remolino a su encuentro.

-Sí, pero esto me puede dificultar para ese encuentro… ¿Qué nuevo ha sucedido?

-Nada realmente, Solo que kakashi si cumplió con su promesa, el equipo siete ha muerto, pienso que es lo mejor.

-Dime algo ¿Qué ha…?´-su pregunta murió al ver como entraba a la oficina sin llamar Danzou ante la mirada disgustada de los dos Sannin, Danzou por otro lo ignoro ya que había venido con una noticia muy importante.

-Lady hokage….Hay malas noticias.

**De vuelta a la tierra de la olas.**

Hinata caminaba con calma junto con tsunami, se pusieron de acuerdo a que conseguiría víveres ya que obviamente tenía tres nuevos miembros en su familia y debían tener lo suficiente para todo, Hinata veía el pueblo con entusiasmo ,para ser pequeño se podía sentir un aire de paz y tranquilidad.

Naruto le conto sobre como lucia el pueblo por el control del mafioso Gato pero ahora era un lugar tranquilo, se alegraba que Naruto-kun haya prestado su ayuda en ese pueblo, supo que inicialmente la misión era Rango C pero era en realidad una de Rango A pero Naruto decidió ayudar sin importar que, siempre se lo decía, Naruto-kun era alguien sumamente puro de corazón.

Aun le dolía la triste vida de su amado, vivir con el odio de la aldea por tener sellado al zorro, ella no se podía imaginar si hubiera soportado todo ese trato, ya tenía suficiente con su hermana, su padre y la mayor parte del clan y Naruto tuvo que cargar ese odio de toda la aldea, si, aún seguía pensándolo y jamás se contradecirá, Naruto-kun es alguien impresionante.

Le daba rabia consigo misma a no poder apoyado en el pasado a Naruto-kun, si ella hubiera estado en su peores momentos, quizas su amado hubiera tenido una mejor niñez pero, él hubiera no existe, y agradecía que aun por todo el odio, Naruto uzumaki sigue siendo alguien de corazón noble y puro.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Qué sucede….Tsunami-san?-Pregunto con educación la peliazul, en ese momento la joven Hyuuga estaba en un puesto de verdura y fruta junto con Tsunami, al verla noto que estaba pensando quizas lo que iba a decirle correctamente, Hinata espero con paciencia lo que le iba a decir la mujer, hasta que lo hizo.

-¿A ti te gusta Naruto?-A los dos segundos supo que era cierto, debido que la Ojiperla se sonrojo fuertemente, es más, Tsunami pensó que se desmayaría y eso podría ser muy malo, pero Hinata respiro varias veces para calmarse lográndolo levemente.

-¿Por-por-q-que T-tsun-nam-i-s-an?

- Es bastante obvio mi niña ¿Cómo lo es? Por dos cosas, la primera, mi padre me comento que Naruto fue desterrado de la aldea y que tú le seguiste, mi padre no lo sabe pero yo sé que cuando eso sucede, el ninja es considerado un desertor y serán cazados.

-¿eh? Yo…-Hinata sintió miedo ya que la mujer parecía más informada que los demás, sabía bien que aquellos que ocultan a un fugitivo son condenados a muertes y temió por Naruto-kun y un poco por Tayuya, se juraron que los tres derrotarían a Orochimaru y ayudarían a Naruto a derrotar a Akatsuki y necesitaban un refugio para entrenar, retrocedió con temor, gesto notado por tsunami que le sonrió cálidamente.

-Calma, no diré o hare algo, Naruto es el héroe del pueblo, seriamos incapaz de delatarlo ni nada de eso, además…el salvo a mi hijo y a mí una vez y siempre se lo agradeceré.

-yo….gracias….pero aun no le entiendo… ¿Por qué me pregunto eso?

-Porque es obvio mi niña, acompañar al ser amado hasta una vida llena de peligro y muerte, eso es amor puro y la segunda es simple, soy mujer y entre nosotras sabemos cuándo otra está enamorada.

Hinata quedo levemente aturdida pero solo sonrió con pena dando a entender que era cierto las palabras de tsunami, la mujer solo sonrió, ella conocía perfectamente el amor, lo encontró dos veces en su vida y desgraciadamente lo perdió igual.

-Lo que quiero decirte por esto es que, comienza a luchar por él.

-¿eh? ¿A…que se refiere?

-Naruto puede que demuestre fuerza de voluntad y la tiene claro, pero hay momentos que hasta los hombres lloran, lo que quiero decir es que en cualquier momento el caerá triste…y el necesita alguien que evite que lo haga.

-Yo…pero…quizas Tayuya-san…

-Espera, yo me refería que les dé más amor, ella solo le daría compañía _Aunque la verdad parece que esa pelirroja necesita del rubio_-Pensó Tsunami con tranquilidad, ella era mujer y había notado el estado emocional del rubio, estaba más serio de lo que recordaba y eso podía ser malo, la pelirroja podía serle de compañía pero noto que no tenía el tacto pero si Hinata.

-…no lo sé…Naruto-kun….me ha prestado atención...

-¿Por qué no? Eres muy bonita y simpática.

-Es que… por mi timidez no puedo….hablar bien con el….

-Ya veo, pues deberías de dejarlo y conversar más con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no deberías ser tímida con él, has puesto tu vida en riesgo por el ¿Quién no tendría confianza por alguien así? Él ya te quiere, lo vi en sus ojos, te ve como una camarada, te ve como una amiga y podrías ganar su corazón.

La peliazul solo atino a abrir la boca sin soltar palabra alguna ,era verdad ,Naruto-kun confiaba plenamente en ella ,se preocupaba por ella y debía al menos demostrárselo ,dejar de esconderse en las sombras y formar parte activa de la vida del jinchuriki.

Tsunami sonrió complacida, la chica solo necesitaba un empujoncito y vio con satisfacción el brillo de determinación de Hinata, con una sonrisa alegre tomo la canasta que tenía la joven atrayendo su atención ,con una sonría solo le susurra.

-Ve por él.

-yo….pues….si ¡lo hare!-Con motivación la peliazul salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio ante la mirada tranquila de la mujer que solo veía al kunoichi dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su amado, Tsunami una vez más suspiro complacida y mascullo algunas palabras.

-Adolecentes.

**En algún lugar oscuro….Amegakure.**

En un palco de esa ciudad modernizada y de aire triste y melancólico debido a su inmortal lluvia dos personas se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación con un aire pensativo ,uno de ellos se trataba de una mujer de cabellos azul claro ,de ojos ámbar y una flor de origami en el cabello.

Mientras que el otro se trataba de un hombre de cabello rojo y unos ojos anillados de color purpura, en ese momento se encontraba sentando en una cama mostrando una apariencia esquelética y desnutrida mientras que la mujer poseía una capa de color negra con nubes rojas, un poco alejado de ellos dos se encontraba en igual que la peliazul con una capa negra y nubes rojas un hombre pelinaranja con varios Piercing en el rostro y oreja y con dato curioso tenia los mismos ojos que el pelirrojo.

-Nagato….debes de descansar…. ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

-….Konan, debo de irme.

-¿Porque razón? ¿Por qué razón te vas?-su tono de voz usualmente frio ahora tenía impregnado preocupación ,no era para menos ,el más uso de los seis caminos de dolor ha hecho que Nagato perdiera peso y vitalidad y ahora que debería estar descansado ,le sale diciendo que debía irse.

-Debo de irme a la base principal de Akatsuki, Itachi y Zetsu nos tiene información sobre los jinchurikis y Tendo debe de estar presente y no puedo controlarlo a larga distancia.

-…Nagato, tú sigues enfermo, deberías de recurrir otro método para controlar a los seis caminos, yo…..no quiero…perder alguien que me importe…-Konan apretó sus labios, no le gustaba hablar o pensar referente sobre la pérdida de un ser querido, ya le había sucedido y frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo de quien fue su amor platónico en su juventud.

-No Konan, no hay otro método igual que no hay otro modo para conseguir la paz que solo a través del dolor-Sentencio el pelirrojo con voz dura, Tendo se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el pelirrojo y lo tomo entre sus brazos, Nagato vio nuevamente a Konan que le veía con seriedad-…dilo Konan.

-¿Decir qué?

-¿Por qué me quieres aquí? Sabes que debo de cumplir el objetivo de Akatsuki, traer paz.

-…lo se Nagato.

-¿Entonces?

-solo me preocupo por ti Nagato.

-No deberías, como sea, estaré unos meses fuera, debo de planificar muchísimas cosas, te dejo el puesto mientras no estoy.

-Bien, Pain-Siseo con frialdad la peliazul, Nagato no le dio importancia alguna y cerró los ojos para enfocarse del cuerpo Chikushōdō que se encontraba en la base principal de Akatsuki, teniendo funcional ese cuerpo, Nagato junto con el cadáver de Yahiko son invocando a ese lugar dejando sola a Konan.

La peliazul suspiro viendo la soledad de la habitación, quería que Nagato descansara porque temía que en cualquier momento falleciera por su mal uso del Rinnegan y aunque su rostro no lo demuestre, sentía angustia y temor.

Ella jamás dejara a Nagato, no, ya había perdido a Yahiko por su culpa al haber sido capturada por Salamandra Hanzo por ello jamás dejaría solo al pelirrojo pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil, no lo quería admitir pero comenzaba a cuestionar el plan de destrucción masiva de Nagato para conseguir la paz.

Pero no le quedaba de otra, Nagato era el único que le quedaba en el mundo, ella jamás había sido de forjar lazos con alguien más, temiendo que su corazón fuera rotado por otra muerte de alguna ser cercano, por ello no tenía trato alguno con los miembros de Akatsuki, para no sentirse mal si alguno fallecía.

Con un suspiro ahogado, solo centro sus ojos ámbar afuera de la ventana pensando que si alguna día sentiría aquella paz que deseaba tanto conseguir Yahiko, ella quería paz, pero lo único que sentía era dolor y soledad en su interior, deseaba que alguien le diera aquella paz, que eliminara aquella soledad que ahogaba su corazón, aquella soledad que ni Nagato podía curar.

-Quisiera…ya no estar tan sola.

**Tierra de las olas.**

Tayuya caminaba con pesadez debido a la espada decapitadora, aún no se acostumbraba a su enorme peso pero con puro orgullo logro caminar cargándola hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, quien se encontrada rodeado de algunos clones leyendo unos que otros pergaminos mientras que el original estaba comiendo, como no, Ramen instantáneo, la pelirroja pensó que el rubio no había desayuno.

-¡oi, uzumaki! ¡¿Qué haces pendejo?-Ella ya lo había dicho, sería su aliada pero no su perra, por ello no le tendría respeto, solo lo necesario, Naruto no se ofendió por la grosería ,igual ya tenía mucha practica ser llamado tonto por sus compañeros tanto de equipo como de clase durante casi toda su vida ,escogiéndose de hombro levanto la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Leyendo sobre Fūinjutsu, ya sabes, para el entrenamiento que tendremos Dattebayo.

-Mmmm, cierto, cierto, solo me platícate sobre algunos sellos pero no entendió rubio tonto ¿no que nuestro chakra debe de asimilarse?

-Y eso es cierto Tayuya-chan pero nah, me sentía aburrido y decidir ver que más jutsu o sellos habían, veo que tú también ¿Me equivoco?-Señalo con un movimiento en la cabeza a la Kubikiri boucho, Tayuya solo sonrió.

-Sí, estaba aburrida, pero no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes hacer clones?

-dije que el chakra se asimila pero en mi casos es diferente ya que no puedo usar el chakra del kyubi que está bajo mi control, nah, ni mismo me entiendo, solo son unos simples clones.

-Como sea, practicare con la espada, no me moleste rubio.

-Mmmm, se te hace pesada ¿Verdad?-Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja quien gruño en modo de respuesta, Naruto acomodo un poco los pergaminos-Tengo un modo, pero te costara trabajo para pueda manejar con facilidad.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, es más, será más fuerte que Zabuza en cargarla con eficiencia, claro tendrás que crear nuevos estilos por ti misma-Tayuya más interesada en aquello hundió la espada decapitadora en el suelo y se acercó al rubio hablándole de forma de sellos de gravedad y otros sellos teóricos siendo ayudados por Tayuya en diferentes ideas, ejemplo claro de la habilidad innata del clan uzumaki.

Hinata llego al lugar ya que no le extraño haber detectado el chakra del rubio pero se sorprendió al ver a Tayuya sentada junto con Naruto leyendo junto a él, Hinata sintió tristeza y celos por ellos, pero siendo su naturaleza en no hacer algo en contra para intervenir, pretendía marcharse pero Naruto percibió en el aire la fragancia a vainilla de la Hyuuga.

-¡Hinata-Chan!-llamo el rubio haciendo que tanto la aludida y la pelirroja diera un sobresalto por el grito del jinchuriki pero Hinata con el rostro completamente rojo se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio sonreírle cálidamente-¡¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven, vamos!

-Yo…Naruto….bueno…

-¡Vamos! Necesito tu opinión sobre el entrenamiento-Hinata sintió una gran alegría crecer en el pecho al entender que el rubio le necesitaba y recordando las palabras de ánimo se acercó a los dos Uzumakis y tomo asiento junto a ellos-Me alegro que estés aquí Hinata-chan.

-A mí también…Naruto-kun.

-Como sea, sigamos con lo nuestro, según lo que me has contando Rubio, esto es un entrenamiento infernal ¿Quién nos curaría las heridas, eh?-Pregunto con sorna Tayuya ya re memorizando todo el itinerario del entrenamiento alocado que se inventó Naruto, mientras que el aludido se rasco la cabeza nervioso, para él le era más fácil debido al factor curativo, quizas le haría lo mismo pero si lo hacía le estaría dando muchísimo poder y no creía que su sistema de chakra lo resistiera.

-Espera….déjenme ver algo-Menciono la Ojiperla metiendo su mano donde guarda sus kunais, lo cual solo tenía algo dentro, al sacarlo se trataba de un pergamino delgado y de color verde, Naruto y Tayuya vieron el objeto curiosos, la Hyuuga recordó que era el pergamino que le dio jiraiya cuando el ayudo escapar.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡¿Qué es eso Hinata-chan?

-Es un pergamino….que me dio…jiraiya-sensei.

-¡vaya! Se me había olvidado.

-Espera un momento ¡¿conoce al Sannin jiraiya?...sabes, me lo tienes que contar-Señalo con frustración al rubio Tayuya quien solo sonrió con inocencia mientras que Hinata abría el pergamino y solo noto que había un sello.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Si Hinata-chan?

-Esto tiene…un sello.

-Mmmm, supongo que si lo ves así, quizas te dieron ese pergamino cuando te encontraras al zopenco,

-¡oye, Tayuya-chan!

-Sí, si como sea, deberías de abrirlo-Exigió con voz de mando la pelirroja al rubio quien solo asintió y tomo con cuidado el pergamino dado por Hinata, Naruto vio el sello y solo tenía algunas cosas pero era un sello simple, únicamente le faltaba unos escritos que únicamente lo sabría alguien que haya estudiado Fūinjutsu.

mordiéndose el dedo completo el sello y lo libero para mostrar un contenido extenso en toda la hoja ,el rubio comenzó a leerlo cuidadosamente ,era eso que estaba serio o porque Tayuya le estaba mirando con enojo ,así que se apresuró y cuando leyó una pequeña parte entendió de que se trataba dejándolo sorprendido, gesto que noto Tayuya.

-Grrr, bien ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un pergamino.

-¡no, eso no rubio imbécil! ¿Qué tiene ese pergamino?

-Es que son técnicas de ¿ninja medico?...espera aquí lo dice….son jutsu de la vieja Tsunade.

-¿Qué?

-Sí ,parece que es un pergamino que hizo la vieja para guardar sus conocimientos ,pero Ero-sennin-En konoha alguien estornudo- al parecer lo tomo por si la mosca ,supongo que por eso te lo dio Hinata.

-Vaya…es estupendo…Naruto-kun.

-Sí, si, como sea ¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?

-Solo que si ustedes dominan estas técnicas, el entrenamiento podría cumplirse correctamente, aun si nos molemos los huesos, obtendríamos el poder suficiente para poder derrotar a Orochimaru-Con un brillo de determinando bailando en sus ojos, Naruto alzo la mano ante la mirada admiradas de Tayuya y Hinata que entendieron lo que quería decir el rubio-Preparase chicas, que pronto tendremos días duros.

El entrenamiento intenso ha iniciado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_Hola mi gente ,disculpen la demora ,pero paro mental jejeje ,además que mi fic de Bakugan me tiene ocupado ,es el fic más largo que he hecho ,cuarenta y uno capítulos ,como sea ,gracias por todo los review que me han enviados ,se los agradezco._

_Como decía, espero que les haya gustado, les deje misterio, apareció Anko y Konan e indirectamente les mostré como se relacionara con Naruto, además quiero decirles que el manga de Naruto esta supremo, que Madara usara a los jinchurikis como los nuevos cuerpos para los caminos de dolor, además que tuvieran el Rinnegan y Sharingan, rayos, Kishimoto es un puto genio._

_Otro tema que quería les, hay muchos fic mío que no he actualizado, como; "A tale of Pain" "los 9 sacrificios humanos" "Youso: El título de poder" "Others life" y por supuesto "la secundaria alocada" disculpen si no he actualizado, es que tengo una razón:_

_Un amigo mío ,que me ayudó mucho ya que antes tenía demasiado errores ortográficos y serios problemas de redacción y todas esas babosadas pero gracias a él ,mejore y juntos decidimos trabajar en varios proyectos pero él me abandono ,hace un mes que no sé nada de él._

_Lo siento mis fans, pero esos fics creo que estarán en bloqueo antes de que me la ingenie yo solo, como sea quería preguntarle para otra idea para un fic_

"_Kushina y Nagato son reconocidos como partes del clan Uzumaki ¿No? Pues Naruto es el heredero de no solo el clan uzumaki sino Namikaze, entonces cosas del destino Naruto nació con el Rinnegan, Sarutobi y jiraiya temerosos de que a Naruto le maten, el Sannin se lo lleva fuera de konoha, doces años después regresa el nuevo Rikuudo Sennin y poseedor del kyubi, Naruto uzumaki, este fic tendría Harem obviamente ¿no es obvio que el consejo quera que el Rinnegan surja?"_

_O esta:_

"_Naruto es un joven común y corriente que se mudó desde otra ciudad a la estupenda de Japón(u otra ciudad) entonces conocerá a Sasuke uchiha ,el especialista de seducción ,la historia tratara de Naruto tratando de conseguir novia siendo ayudado por Sasuke pero desgraciadamente Naruto es… tiene mucha mala suerte y siempre mete la pata ,al final Sasuke y Naruto se meterán en una aventura para que el rubio pueda conseguir novia ,el fic tendría muchas parejas pero centrado en Naruto y Sasuke ,bueno Naruto intentara algo con Hinata ,Konan ,Ino ,Hana ,Anko ,Shizune ,Yugao ,Fuu ,Kurotsuchi entre otra mientras que Sasuke tendrá que decidir entre Temari o Karin ,quizas habrá Yugito/Hidan XD ,solo al final los lectores decidirán por la novia de Naruto ,quizas sea fic Anti-Sakura"_

_Solo deseo su opinión y si alguien quiera usar la idea pues bien ,solo que me avise y me platique ,nada más ,Jejejeje ,todos somos lectores y debemos de colaborar en algunas cosas ,como sea ,me despido pero antes le pregunto de nuevo:_

**¿Sería prudente introducir al Harem a Fuu?**

_Ustedes sabrán_

_._

_._

_._

**Toaneo07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otokage:**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

Mmmm, no sé qué decir….pues me anime a lanzar el prólogo de una historia donde aparece Naruto con Rinnegan y otra que es crossover con Dragon ball Z, pero igual me ha gustado como fue tomada por el público.

En fin, Fuu estará en el Harem, oficialmente el público piensa que esta genial que lo haga, como sea aprovecho que están leyendo esto, les recomiendo algunos fics Harem demasiado espectaculares:

"Entre fantasma"

"Nada es lo que parece"

"The Copycat"

de pabloski33 ,eso si que son extraodinarios fics.

Se los recomiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>5 meses después.<strong>

En un bosque abundante de flora y fauna, de grandes árboles y vegetación, era tan grande que muchos se perderían en él, claro aquellos no tenían un método, un poco alejado de eso se encontraba una aldea ninja, desde hace un par de meses habían tenido la visita de personas llamativas pero que se han mantenido solamente en el bosque que rodeaba ese lugar, Kusa.

A una velocidad impresionaba saltaba entre arboles a otros pasaba un machón de color azul siendo seguido por unos rojo y finalmente otros múltiples de color amarrillo y naranja, el machón azul con varios saltos entre unos árboles causo que estos se cayeran mientras que el machón rojo a alta velocidad partía por la mitad de uno de esos troncos.

Mientras que los machones amarrillos rodearon el área y se dispersaron para seguir a cada machón ya que se separaron cuando algunos de los arboles habían caído.

Después de una persecución en alta velocidad pareció que alguien se detuvo ya que se levantó una gran cantidad de polvo, cuando esta comenzó a disiparse mostro a una joven cerca a los catorce años de cabello negro azulado, tenía como traje un pantalón con dos vendas en rodillas y piernas, una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro, se podía ver rejilla ninja en su codo y cuello.

Hinata suspiro levemente para después para adoptar la posición característica de su clan solo que con unos pequeños cambios en la postura y posición de mano, repentinamente un montón de kunais con sellos explosivos fueron lanzados a su persona.

Con agilidad mediante movimientos suaves desviabas las armas hacia otra dirección u tomaba las kunais para regresarla por donde fueron lanzadas o aquellas que alcanzo a tomar aplicaba un poco de chakra para deshacer los sellos explosivos, todo hecho con una velocidad completamente aumentada y perfecta.

Dio un gran salto en el aire para evitar que las múltiples explosiones le desorientara pero noto como varias cadenas con unas pesas en la punta tomaron sus pies para después ser jalada con fuerza, Hinata frunció levemente el ceño y dando un giro en el aire mientras caía pudo ponerse de cabeza, ya que cuando cayó al suelo se apoyó firmemente con sus manos, uso sus piernas como palanca para atraer a un clon que había lanzado esa cadena, con un puntapié directamente en el rostro deshizo al clon.

Pero no todo termino ahí, dando un giro completo para evitar varias kunais que tenían como objetivo perforarle la cabeza, noto como una gran cantidad shuriken eran lanzados hacia su persona ,tomando dos kunais desvió toda aquellas armas arrojadizas con maestría pero tuvo que moverse por su tal cantidad.

Al moverse un poco esperaba encontrarse con un clon que pretendía atacarle sorpresivamente, pero en cambio noto que nadie le estaba esperando, por ello poso sus ojos aperlado en las shuriken y noto con suma sorpresa un sello en cada shuriken.

-¡Ocho trigrama, Defensa de luces blancas!

Con un movimiento de sus manos que lo inclino levemente hacia abajo, las movió rápidamente para crear en sus manos esferas de chakra que tomo un brillo blanco, con movimiento a alta velocidad creo un gran escudo que cubrió la trampa en las shuriken.

Liberándose de los sellos en cada una de las shuriken ,estallo una gran cantidad de aguja Senbon que tomaron camino por toda parte ,por suerte gracias a la técnica defensiva de Hinata esta fueron inútiles ,ya que la técnica de Hinata consistía en cargar el chakra en sus manos para después crear una capa que le cubriría de cualquier ataque.

Viendo que ese ataque no funciono ,unos clones a alta velocidad se lanzaron directamente a la Hyuuga quien no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era ,posando su mano derecha hacia atrás hizo varios movimientos circular.

-Ocho Trigrama, tres golpes blancos.

Apareció en menor tonalidad esas esferas blancas, pero esta vez Hinata choco tres veces en el aire de manera veloz y directo, el ataque consistía en lanzar a alta presión una esfera de chakra, por la velocidad del lanzamiento del ataque, podía ser difícil ser esquivado.

Los tres impacto llegaron en uno tres clones, la fuerza del ataque parecía un golpe de alta presión aunque la técnica era original y poderosa gastaba mucho chakra y solo se tenía tres lanzamiento de esa clase.

Hinata se movió un poco ya que uso esa técnica para desorientar al enemigo, sacando varios kunais y tomando uno entre sus dientes, concentro chakra puro en las armas y la lanzo con velocidad y precisión logrando acertar en un par de clones.

De pronto apareció en su espalda otro de los clones que fue visto pro reojo por Hinata, durante la pelea no había podido a contemplarlo con suma atención ya que con el tiempo se adaptó en concentrarse en combatir en ver de otra cosa.

Naruto había pensando en usar clones en gran escala hace unos dos meses ,fue idea de Tayuya ya que habían alcanzado un punto de grandes habilidades ,solo que con este método tendría experiencia en combate en enemigos grandes ,aunque Naruto alego que eso no podría suceder ,Tayuya lo obligo que en sus entrenamientos debían combatir como si quisieran matarse.

Ante los ojos de Hinata estaba un clon con la forma de su primo Neji, Tayuya acertó que no podría haber peleado en toda sus capacidades contra Naruto sin importar si era un clon o no, por ello aruto creo muchísimos clones que tenían puesto un Henges, en ese caso quienes se enfrentaba Hinata eran sus conocidos en el clan Hyuuga.

El clon de Neji pretendía darle un golpe con sus dos puños juntos pero ella con un movimiento rítmico acompañado de un giro se situó a un costado del clon, titubeo un poco pero apretando los labios lanzo un golpe del puño suave deshaciendo el clon, sin dejarle pensar en algo varias kunais se entaparon en el suelo, por suerte logro esquivarlo y responder con kunais y shuriken.

Después de una serie de ataques y evasión con un poco de dificultad, se arrodillo con leve cansancio para contemplar que la tenían rodeada, su chakra no era problema ya que tenían la cantidad de un ANBUs, no tenía problema en proseguir después de un breve descanso.

Debido por la asimilación del chakra del kyubi que fueron más de una y sumándolo a su brutal entrenamiento logro conseguir tal cantidad de chakra pero una cosa era tener el chakra y no la técnica, ella no pudo sacarle provecho como lo hicieron Tayuya y Naruto.

Ya paso menos de veinte segundo en sus pensamientos para ver como unos ciento tres clones se dirigía hacia su persona ,con un suspiro adopto una nueva posición ya conocida por muchos ,extendiendo hasta abajo su brazo izquierdo y extendiendo hacia atrás el derecho cerro los ojos para contemplar a todos sus oponente bajo la zona de su técnica.

-¡Ocho trigrama, ciento veinte ocho palmas!

Naruto tenía razón, con solo dos semanas con más de treinta sellos de gravedad entre otros sellos pudo superar a Neji ya que alcanzó el nivel de esa técnica que Neji le costó encontrar, alzando su rostro lanzo su ataque a alta velocidad.

-¡dos, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta dos, sesenta cuatro! ¡Ciento veinte ocho!

Con un estallido final todos aquellos clones fueron dispersados inmediatamente ante la mirada cansada y atónita de Hinata que pensaba que podría haber fallado en haber realizado esa técnica, cuando la realizaba siempre salía algo más, noto que su chakra estaba un poco más arriba que la mitad ya que llevaba un día de combate de seguido, autoimpuesto por Tayuya y pensaba que debía estar acabada, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha tomo asiento en el suelo.

-Espero que Naruto-kun este satisfecho.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque, una machón rojo saltaba entre varias arboles esquivando con rapidez varias kunais con sellos explosivos, solo que la diferencia que estos eran muchos más fuertes.

-¡KAI!

Con la mente alerta supo que debía moverse rápidamente, al dar una pirueta en el aire pudo darse cuenta que el árbol donde estaba tenía un sello que planeaba sellarla en una trampa, con varios señas de manos lanzo un gran estallido de fuego hacia esos árboles donde se esconde los clones del rubio tonto.

Cayendo fuertemente en el suelo se dejó a ver a Tayuya, su apariencia seguía casi lo mismo, el cambio que tenía era que un pantalón negro que tenía vendas desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, ya no tenía el cinturón que poseía Orochimaru, en cambio tenía un cintura donde habían unos pergaminos, finalmente una blusa sin manga donde en su hombro tenía un tatuaje en forma de triángulo ,cabe detallar que en su espalda se encontraba la Kubikiri boucho y mostraba que no le molestaba cargarla en lo más mínimo.

Sonrió socarronamente tomo por precaución su espada lista para recibir cualquier sorpresa que pudiera darle Naruto, de pronto fue lanzado un Fuma shuriken por el cual Tayuya se movió un poco para atrás para dejar pasar la arma pero noto que este estallo en una nube de humo, mostrando que se trataba de un clon con varios kunais en su mano que sin dudarlo se la lanzo directamente hacia la pelirroja que gruño antes de hacer un jutsu de su repertorio.

-Estilo del sonido, ondas sónicas-haciendo una seña de mano exhalo fuertemente una gran cantidad de aíra para lanzar un grito afónico que desvió toda las armas que pretenda la, pero sintió movimiento a su espalda, sacando la Kubikiri boucho intercepto con fuera a un clon de Naruto que tenía en su mano una katana, por la fuerza del choque este fue lanzando unos metros atrás mostrándose finalmente.

Naruto no tenía cambio algunos solo que usaba en ese momento en vez de su chaqueta naranja, solo una camiseta cuello de tortuga de manga larga de color negro, en su espada tenía el símbolo rojo del clan uzumaki, aún seguía teniendo el pantalón naranja solo que ahora tenía zapato ninja negro, en sus manos había una katana simple y corriente.

Tayuya sabía bien que era un clon ya que el rubio se encontraba meditando varios metros donde se encontraba, el entrenamiento de ese día consistía en resistir un día enteros de enemigos que te ataquen sin parar y ya parecía que iba bien, ya que noto un gran estallido de humo a la lejanía donde creía que tomo la paliducha de Hinata.

Alzando sin esfuerzo alguno su espada apunto a los centenares de clones que se escondía entre los árboles, con una sonrisa orgullosa y prepotente les cito que le atacaran y efectivamente así se hizo, todos se lanzaron con un Rasengan aún más grande de lo normal en su mano ante la mirada levemente sorprendida de Tayuya que sonrió con desafío.

-¡ESTILO DE FUEGO, LANZALLAMAS!

Aprovechando que la gran mayoría se lanzó de esa manera, lanzo una gran corriente directa de fuego hacia esos clones quienes al atacar tan ciegamente no pudieron esquivar esa potente erupción de fuego proveniente de la pelirroja, pero el peligro aun no había pasado.

Dando un salto leve hacia la derecha noto como un clon por casi le impacta un Rasengan directamente en la espalda pero fue gracias a su percusión del sonido que pudo esquivar ese ataque, ni pensarlo dos veces dio un tajo con la espada decapitadora deshaciendo al clon.

El uzumaki le había impuesto desde hace cinco meses un estricto entrenamiento casi demencial, poner más de tres sellos de gravedad en la Kubikiri boucho para aumentar su peso, solo que lo malo es que cada sello causaba un peso total de 70 kilos, duro tres semanas poder cargar la espada y dos meses en dominarla y otros mes para manejarla con maestría y velocidad, después siguió su entrenamiento autoimpuesto para sus estilos de Kenjutsu.

Vio de reojo a otros clones que pretendía destrozarle el cuerpo con un Rasengan en mano, Tayuya torció los dientes ya que sentía celos que el rubio pueda hacerlo y ella no, duro noches entera practicando el Rasengan y solo llego a la segunda parte, no era muy alertador que el rubio sepa hacer ese jutsu eficientemente.

Sin perder tiempo dio un salto hacia esos clones con su espada lista para destrozar a todos aquel se le cruzara ,dos clones impactaron sus Rasengan en el suelo dificultándole la visibilidad pero sonrió confiada ya que no necesitaba la vista para saber dónde se encontraban los clones.

Enterrado fuertemente en el suelo dio un giro gracias al extenso mango para recibir a un clon con una patada doble directamente en el rostro, sabiendo que se deshizo dio varios giro aun sosteniéndose en el mango de la Kubikiri boucho, para finalmente dar un salto en el aire y mientras hacía señas de manos aspiraba todo el aire que podía.

-¡estilo de fuego, bola de fuego!

Disparando una bola de fuego hacia unos clones que pretendía esconderse detrás de unos árboles pero fallaron cuando recibieron la tal bola de fuego que abarcaba la altura de unos cuatros metros, Tayuya cayó en el suelo para ver como algunos clones aún no se rendían y se lanzaban al ataque.

-¡estilo de fuego, doble persecución de bola de fuego!

Una tras otras Tayuya lanzo dos bolas de fuegos conjunta derribando unos clones pero el jutsu no termina allí ya que siguió disparando varias veces y en cada vez que expulsaba una cantidad de fuego, eran dos bolas en vez de unas.

Viendo que esto no funcionaría ya que los clones se agrupaban entre si y usando los Rasengan disipaban los jutsu de fuego, tomando su espada dio varios pasos atrás para dar un gran salto hacia los árboles, Tayuya sonrió al tener una idea.

Lanzando a la Kubikiri boucho hacia un clon que había aparecido sorpresivamente partiéndolo a la mitad, el arma se quedó incrustada en forma horizontal en un árbol, posándose en el extenso mango comenzó a hacer unas señas de manos y mordiéndose el dedo pinto en la corteza del árbol el diagrama de un sello.

Con una gran sonrisa tomo su espada para escapar de inmediato, al igual que Hinata, su velocidad era comparable con la de Lee pero no en tal maestría, vio de reojo que había perdido parcialmente a esos clones, así que aumentando su sonrisa y concentrándose en percibir mediante el sonido y los pasos de los clones, pudo hacer actuar su plan.

-¡KAI!

¡BOOOOOMMM!

Vio de reojo como una gran parte del bosque había estallado, más en específico en el lugar que ella había marcado el sello, se trataba de un jutsu que había desarrollado, era sumamente parecido al de Salamandra Hanzou que consistía en crear sellos explosivos en un lugar o persona, ese sello al liberar en menos de unos segundos recorre varios metros con puros diagramas de sellos explosivos, cuando ya está haya recorrido la distancia establecida, se activa inmediatamente.

Con un suspiro cansado pretendía descansar ya que había gastado demasiado chakra en toda esas palabras pero tuvo que moverse para esquivar nuevamente kunais pero estos a diferencia de los otros eran trampas ya que liberaron de un sello una gran cantidad de agujas Senbon, Tayuya tuvo que usar la Kubikiri boucho como escudo para evitar salir muerta o herida pero no pudo evitar que varias de esas Senbon le causara unos cortes leves, pero eran más que eso.

Noto impactada y furiosa por igual al ver que aunque los Senbon le causaron unos cortes y cuatros de esos se incrustaron en parte aleatoria de su muslo derecho y antebrazo, de estas brotaron unos sellos que recorrieron hasta llegar a parte donde no había ropa.

Tayuya gruño y haciendo una sella creo un clon de fuego antes de que esos sellos se activaran, a los pocos segundos lo hicieron, eran sellos de parálisis, envía una corriente leve de electricidad al sistema nervioso haciendo que los movimientos del ninja fueran nulos o en algunos casos con los ninja médicos que podían moverse con dificultad pero podía ya que conocían el sistema nervioso, como lo demostró Kabuto en su enfrentamiento con Tsunade.

Gruño una vez más, la parálisis dura aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, no era nada pero para un shinobi y peor renegado eso era la muerte, por suerte creo antes de eso a un clon de fuego que alzo la Kubikiri boucho que se le había caído a la pelirroja.

De pronto desde punto estratégicos del bosque fueron lanzados varios kunais y shuriken que fueron desviado por el clon de fuego pero no podía evitarlos por siempre y como dijo Naruto, ese era el entrenamiento final de supervivencia, si salía herida debían quedarse otro mes entrenando muchísimo más.

Tayuya llevo sus ojos a un lado para ver como su clon de fuego fue destruida dejando caer la pesada espada, crujió los dientes enojada y cerró los ojos al sentir el sonido del lanzamientos de la armas ninjas hacia su persona, pero de repente percibió que alguien apareció a alta velocidad frente suyo, abrió rápidamente los ojos para ver a Hinata dándole la espalda.

-¡Kaiten!

Con un giro giratorio creo un domo de chakra que devolvió todas las armas de una ante la mirada de entre aliviado y enojado de Tayuya, ahora le debía a la paliducha un favor y eso no le gustaba, cuando se terminó el ataque percibió por el sonido que ya no habían clones en un radio alrededor de un kilómetro, donde justamente se encontraba Naruto meditado junto con algunos clones.

-¿Estas bien Tayuya-San?-Pregunto con voz calma Hinata, para quien la conociera antes diría que no podía ser ella, Hinata había superado el tartamudeo que le caracterizaba aunque aún se sonrojaba fuertemente junto con Naruto, eso nunca cambia.

-Si ¡pero no debías meterte en mi pelea paliducha!

-Lo siento, simplemente reaccione.

-No hay problema….mmmm parece que ya no hay más clones, ven vayamos con uzumaki-Con las palabras de la pelirroja las dos kunoichis partieron de inmediato donde se encontraba Naruto, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Naruto se encontraba en ese momento meditando o más bien en aire pensativo recostado en un árbol, muchos dirían que estaba flojeando pero la realidad era que debía mantener la mente en calma, ya que creo más de cuatrocientos clones para el entrenamiento final de supervivencia con las chicas.

Primero que debía mantener la concentración ya que debía estar pendiente y listo cuando los recuerdos de los clones destruidos le llegaran a la mente, quizas no haya recibido nada de chakra ya que los clones aunque dieron pelea no aportaron necesariamente algo para dar chakra.

Pero al menos la información él era útil, ahora tenía la base de todo lo que sucedió durante ese día y la experiencia es trasferida directamente a su persona, con una suspiro cansando Naruto ya proceso toda la experiencia ganada por los clones, era un buen método, toda sus estrategias y modo de actuar son transferido de forma inmediata a su mente.

Abrió los ojos para toparse a las dos chicas que le habían estado haciendo compañía durante eso cinco meses y le han ayudado en múltiples problemas, tanto en ese extraño equipo que mantenía como el problema principal que tuvieron al tercer mes en Nami, fue la razón que ya se encontraba cerca de la aldea de la hierba, Para recapitular todo lo que había sucedido es simple:

En el primer mes se concentraron los primeros días en leer, aprender y comprender la parte metodológica de los sellos y de parte de Hinata las artes de los ninjas médicos, después que pudieron asimilar el chakra del kyubi en su diferente forma, iniciaron con el brutal entrenamiento.

Debían entrenar al menos más de diecisiete horas al día ,lo primordial fue mejorar la velocidad ,por eso le puso a cada uno ,varios sellos de gravedad que le dio un peso de ochenta kilogramos ,en Tayuya le puso más de setenta kilogramos en la Kubikiri boucho.

Fue patético el inicio ya que no podían ni moverse adecuadamente ,duraban horas intentando ponerse de pie ,pero a las dos semanas lo lograron y se acostumbraron aunque a Tayuya le fue difícil por el problema de la espada pero al final lo logro.

Después de eso siguieron aumentando y aumentando las pesas y se ponían prueba o métodos de lucha o carreras para mejorar su velocidad, después de tres semanas de eso, la siguiente semana se concentraron en los otros sellos que eran necesarios para el entrenamiento de tanto como el suyo como el de Tayuya y Hinata.

Como lo pensó cuando estuvo en el valle del fin ,uso los sellos de absorción y de aumento haciendo que ellos ganaran muchas habilidades ,aumento de chakra y vitalidad ,el de absorción consistía en que este sello continuamente absorbía el chakra ,un buen uso ya que se ganaría el doble de chakra en un entrenamiento ,Con ese modo ,Tayuya y Hinata ganaban mucho más chakra que de lo normal ,en el caso de Naruto igual pero él no necesitaba todo ese chakra ya que tenía al kyubi aunque no era bueno confiarse.

En el inicio del segundo mes comenzaron con el entrenamiento del sello del aumento, este fue más difícil y si no fuera por los Jutsus médicos que aprendió con maestría Hinata hubiera muerto más de una ocasión ya que el sello de aumento restringe y disminuyen demasiadas cosas y eso por casi les cuesta la vida.

Pero los resultados fueron los deseados, aunque el sello de aumento fue difícil de hacer ya que necesitaban muchísimo requisitos para lo, pero igual funciono, gracias a ese sello los tres tenían la fuerza y vitalidad de durar luchando mucho más que los demás, el uso continuo de chakra no le causara cansancio excesivo como usualmente le sucede a los ninjas niveles Chunnin o algunos Jounin, por ello eran capaces de soportar todo un día de combate masivo.

Al tercer mes practicaron e incorporaron su ya obtenida velocidad aumentada y vitalidad fortificada, Hinata practico con entusiasmo las técnicas de su clan que no podía haber hecho antes además de crear dos nuevas y buscando el modo de perfeccionarlas tanto sus técnicas Hyuuga con sus ya crecido repertorio de Jutsus médicos.

Tayuya se concentró en mejorar su Kenjutsu y buscando en que especializarse porque admitía que sus viejas técnicas no le iban a funcionar, después decidió en usar jutsu de elemento fuego al tener esa afinidad, además de perfeccionar las técnicas del sonido, ya que se basó en la técnica que logro hacer contra los Hyuuga en el ataque cerca del valle del fin.

Naruto se especializo en los sellos creando movimientos maestros con simples Fūinjutsu ,fue capaz de imitar una de la famosas técnicas de salamandra Hanzou y que Tayuya aprendió a usar ,Naruto perfecciono algunas formas de ataques y por simple gusto se especializo en los sellos explosivos ,aunque no fue lo único que se concentró ,sino también en el Rasengan pero eso fue lo más difícil ya que algunas veces perdía la concentración ,aun le faltaba un poco para alcanzar el Oodama Rasengan ,pero confiaba en que lo cumpliría cuando estuviera con su maestro.

Al final del tercer mes tuvieron que irse de la tierra de las olas por muchos factores, principalmente debido que Naruto se enfrentó contra otra cola del kyubi, en esta lucha Naruto se enfrentó con uno de los peores pecados, Codicia.

Naruto informo que la habilidad de este pecado se concentraba en que aumentaba de poder cada tiempo, obteniendo mucho más chakra que Naruto, algunas veces tenía la manía de conseguir el chakra del oponente ,haciendo que el combate haya sido difícil y complicado.

Naruto logro vencerlo usando sellos negadores de chakra pero también tuvo que usarlo en el mismo para que su oponente no robara parte de su chakra, lo derroto gracias a su obtenida velocidad y junto con movimientos de Taijutsu consiguió el control de la tercera cola.

Según ese Naruto, nació cuando alguien de grandes ambiciones lo hubiera tomado bajo su yugo, tales como Orochimaru o Itachi, que lo entrenarían para ser alguien que buscara el control de los más poderosos Jutsus y obtener las mejores cosas del mundo, convirtiéndolo en alguien codicioso.

Después de eso ,duro dos días en reposo hasta que asimilo el chakra de la tercera cola y ser capaz de usarla sin perder el control pero eso fue roto cuando lo habían encontrado ,Naruto junto con Tayuya habían puesto una gran cantidad de sellos por todo el pueblo y detectaron presencia enemiga: Akatsuki.

Para suerte para Naruto pudo escapar de la mejor forma, usando sus sellos, se autosello junto con las chicas y salieron de las tierras de las olas todo gracias a un clon que siempre se mantiene oculto y los invoco, los Akatsuki que resultaron ser solo un tal Deidara que estaba de patrullaje ya que según habían detectado energía bijuu por esa zona, pero al no verlos partió de inmediato.

Ya fuera de peligro Naruto y compañía decidieron que era lo mejor irse ya que las tierras de las olas fue detectada por un Akatsuki y seria pronto que algún ANBUs de konoha también lo hiciera, asegurando que no dejaron huellas y que los aldeanos no hablarían sobre ellos, ya que Naruto hizo muchos actos admirable por el pueblo, por eso se convirtió en un tabú hablar de la presencia de Naruto su héroe en esas tierras.

Tuvieron que moverse con sigilo y rapidez por todo el camino hacia kusa, por el motivo que para que el viaje no fuera largo, tuvieron que pasar por territorio del país del fuego, tuvieron algunos encuentros con ninjas tanto Genin y Chunnin que….huían aterrados al reconocer al rubio, pero aunque aparentemente eso no era malo, traería problema cuando aquellos informaran que vieron al jinchuriki con compañía.

Pero no fue problema al usar su máxima velocidad y tardaron un poco de tres días entre descanso y almuerzo para llegar a Kusa, tuvieron un tiempo en la aldea alegando ser civiles, claro que Hinata se cubrió los ojos alegando ser ciega y Tayuya que sello a la Kubikiri boucho en un pergamino.

Con un poco de ayuda de una pelirroja de anteojos, que al parecer se sentía sola en su apartamento debido que su equipo había sido asesinado en los exámenes chunnin en konoha, pudieron cada uno conseguir un trabajo y un lugar a donde dormir gracias a Karin.

La chica resulto llamarse Karin, que era huérfana debida que sus padres murieron en un ataque de parte de ninjas de Iwa, donde ella logro sobrevivir gracias a su habilidad de detectar chakra y rastrearla con un poco de dificultad, además de un jutsu que permite curar a los heridos cuando estos le muerden.

Naruto junto con las dos chicas siguieron con el entrenamiento autoimpuesto, pero de menores medidas ya que no quería hacer sospechar a la aldea ,por ello Naruto consiguió un trabajo de constructor y Hinata aportaba en la cocina en el apartamento de Karin ,aunque usualmente no estaba debido que debía tomar misiones importantes en su aldea por su poderosa habilidad.

Y así han pasado dos meses y exactamente quedaban dos meses para que Naruto deba de estar en Uzushiogakure para el encuentro con su maestro, algunas veces había invocado a Gamakishi para saber del viejo pervertido, pero la pequeña rana le conto con sinceridad que Naruto era el único que invocaba.

Naruto no podía contactarse con su maestro así de simple, podía invocar a Gamabunta pero había mucho puntos negativos, Gamakishi se lo aclaro de inmediato cuando pensó esa idea, el problema era que Gamabunta no había sido invocado y como no ha sido invocado eso quiere decir que su maestro no ha tenido combate y si no lo ha tenido quiere decir que aún sigue atrapado en la aldea.

Dando un suspiro decidió despejar sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, el entrenamiento había sido exitoso y eso era lo importante, abrió los ojos para notar con sorpresa que ya era de noche, movió sus ojos de un lado para otro para ver donde estaban las chicas.

Se sorprendió verlas dormidas a lado suyo, cada uno apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del jinchuriki de una manera afectuosa, mientras que Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas como es usualmente tenía una leve sonrisa que trasmitía cual tan tranquila es mientras que Tayuya tenía el ceño fruncido a mas no poder pero eso no intimidaba a nadie sino fuera porque sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Naruto sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos para descansar igual que ellas, podrían resistir lo suficiente pero de seguro que estaba agotada de estar enfrentándose clon tras clon de parte suya, recargo su cabeza en el árbol que se había apoyado haciendo que las dos kunoichis buscaran más comodidad y abrazaran al rubio con cariño

**Mientras tanto…en una cueva.**

En una cueva lúgubre y que daba la sensación de la pura soledad, la oscuridad era la única espectadora a una reunión de lo más rara, ya que en lugar de personas habían en total de unos cinco hologramas que hablaban entre ellas.

-Líder-sama, investigue de manera periódica todo ese lugar de las olas y ahí no había nada Hm-Se oyó la voz tranquila de uno de los hologramas que mostraba unos ojos azules, claro excepto que uno era levemente tapado por un fleco, el Akatsuki de la roca Deidara.

-¿Esta seguro Deidara? Tú siempre te demoras en hacer esas misiones entre otras cosa-susurro la voz grave y frustrada de uno de los Akatsuki de menor estatura, se podía ver una cola metálica que sobresaldría en su espalda, el Akatsuki de la arena Sasori.

-¡que si Sasori-no-Danna! He preguntado a esos aldeanos y nada, solo hablan cuando ese jinchuriki salvo a su aldea de un tal Gato.

-¿Gato? Interesante, entonces ese mocoso mato a mi mejor comprador ¿No? Mejor razón para aniquilar a ese jinchuriki-Susurro una voz rasposa y seria, el sujeto que se veía a través de uno de los hologramas se mostraba con ojos verdes y algo que tapaba su rostro y cabeza, el Akatsuki de la cascada Kakuzu.

-Líder-sama **¿Qué mierda es lo que haremos?-**Ignorando completamente a Kakuzu, había en uno de los hologramas un hombre que tenía un especie de planta carnívora en sus hombros que se direccionaba hacia arriba, el Akatsuki espía Zetsu.

-No debemos de perder nuestros objetivos ,quizas fuera una falsa señal ,pero debemos de estar seguro que la información que Itachi conseguirá en konoha sea fiable-Hablo la voz seria y fría del aparente líder de la organización ,solo se pudo ver bien cabello puntiagudo y ojos anillados de color morado ,el Akatsuki de la lluvia Pain.

-Es lo mejor, Sin Kisame, itachi podrá conseguir esa información.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Hmm?

-Kisame está contactando con un posible miembro de la organización, pero eso no es lo importante, Kakuzu ¿Cuánto efectivos ha conseguido?

-lo suficiente pero no me satisface, debo de conseguir aún más, espero que el próximo que entre a la organización sea alguien competente.

-Me parece bien, Zetsu ¿Cuánto jinchurikis quedan?

-Según lo que yo **y el puto de itachi**, quedan los **siguientes malnacidos**: EL Ichibi, El Nibi, el Yonbi, El rokubi, el Nanabi, el Hachibi y el Kyubi.

-¿Eso es todo? Vaya ninjas de mierda somos, Hmm.

-No te confíes Deidara, hemos intentado atacando al jinchuriki del Yonbi y el Hachibi pero hemos fallado ya que han mostrado un gran control de esas bestias por ser los más viejos.

-¿Qué sugieras líder-sama?

-Eliminar a los más fuertes y esos serán El Hachibi, el Yonbi, el Rokubi y el Nanabi por ser las bestias con colas con más fuerzas.

-¿Qué hay de los débiles líder-sama?

-Tienes buen punto Sasori, junto a los mencionados debemos de atacar al Ichibi y al Sanbi que se encuentra aún en libertar.

-¿No deberíamos decirle **estos a los otros inútiles**, Líder-sama?

-Konan, Kisame e itachi ya tienen sus misiones, después les avisares.

-He escuchado los rumores de la habilidades del jinchuriki del Yonbi, el domina el elemento lava, supongo que el mejor para eso no es Kisame ¿no, Hmm?-Se atrevió a opinar el rubio de la organización, Pain acepto moviendo la cabeza en son de entender.

-Yo me encargare del Rokubi, siendo yo más poderoso y Zetsu, tú te encargaras del Nanabi.

-¿Él se encargara de unos de los más fuertes? ¿Por qué razón líder?

-Zetsu tiene muchas habilidades especiales, la jinchuriki del Nanabi es impulsiva y caerá directamente en las trampas de Zetsu.

-Sí, líder**-sama.**

-Bien, Sasori y Deidara, ustedes se encargaran del Sanbi, dejaremos para después el Ichibi, Hachibi y al Nibi, siendo los más débiles no serán un problema para el futuro

-¿Qué hay **del chico kyubi?**

-No hemos sabido nada de ese, es por eso que Deidara fue averiguar si él se encontraba en esa zona, pero parece ser falsa alarma, además de seguro que se encuentra con el Gama sennin Jiraiya.

-Mmmm, con uno de los Sannin, interesante ¿pero eso no nos daría un problema en el futuro?

-No lo creo, sería ilógico que un simple jinchuriki, aun si es el más fuerte, no nos causara problemas.

-Tiene razón.

-Los reuniremos después para comentarlos con los demás miembros ,me despido-Con eso los hologramas se dispersaron pero en un cuarto oculto se encontraba Tendo siendo que había mantenido el jutsu ,un poco más alejado se encontraba Nagato encima de su máquina caminadora siendo acompañado por un encapuchado de mascara naranja.

-Bien hecho Nagato…pronto conseguiremos la paz.

-Si…._jamás confiare en ti…Madara uchiha…._

**En otra parte…cerca de Kumo.**

Una mujer de cabello rubio opaco en una cola de caballo que estaba siendo atados por vendas cayo de rodillas en el suelo respirando con pesadez, dado varias bocanada de aire, logro apoyarse de rodillas para mostrar en su frente una banda de Kumo.

Yugito Nii se sentía enojada de que haya fallado nuevamente, miro nuevamente frente suyo la cascada de la verdad, aquel lugar donde te muestra la oscuridad de tu corazón, un lugar que debes de derrotar aquella oscuridad, para los jinchurikis ese lugar era sumamente importante.

Ya que al poder liberarse de emociones negativas de su ser, podrán entrar a la cámara de los bijuu donde podrás entrenar y dominar a tu bestia con cola y claro que tenían una garantía si sale algo mal, si el jinchuriki no podía controlar a su demonio, este lugar lo sellaría inmediatamente.

Yugito lo había intentado ya más de cinco veces, ella tenía parcialmente un poco de control de su bestia, capaz de transformarse en una forma miniatura de su bijuu pero eso tiene muchas desventajas, como que dura poco tiempo porque causaría que su demonio trate de tomar control de su mente, además que al terminar de lo, pierde casi todo su chakra dejándola desprotegida al enemigo.

Killerbee le conto sobre ese lugar, que el a la primera había podido dominar su lado oscuro para después hacer lo imposible, domar al Hachibi, ella admiraba muchísimo a Killerbee por ser un jinchuriki de gran poder y de gran corazón ya que él no le tiene rencor alguno a su aldea, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, sentía odio a esa aldea.

A esa aldea que la metieron en el infierno en la tierra ,que la tuvieron que obligar a tener un entrenamiento de muerte desde los cuatros años para según ellos dominar la bestia de dos colas ,ella apostaría a cualquiera que si no fuera la hija adoptiva del raikage ya hace mucho que hubiera destruido a toda esa aldea.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, ya hace tiempo que ha tratado de olvidar su horrible pasado de jinchuriki pero se le hacía tan difícil, puede ser que haya sido la hija adoptiva del raikage A pero eso es solo pura formalidad ya que él no tenía hijo u otro pariente para que haya sido el recipiente del Nibi y para mala suerte, ella fue la escogida, pero aun con eso no era reconocida como hija del raikage, solo era la bestia del dos cola.

-Odio mi vida….maldita sea-Crujió los dientes en señal de enojo ¿Siempre seria así su vida? ¿Sola? ¿Jamás conocería el amor? ¿Jamás tendría un primer beso? ¿Un primer abrazo? ¿Un primer te quiero?-¡maldita sea! ¡Y hasta aun soy virgen!

Gruño una vez más intentando controlar su temperamento ya que estaba expulsado un poco de chakra de su bijuu, estaba enojada ya que entendió del porque aún no había pasado esas pruebas, aun no podía deshacerse de esos recuerdos o esos males que había tenido toda su vida, admiraba a Killerbee pero a la vez le envidiaba.

-Solo quisiera…ya no estar más sola…-Vio a dirección del cielo para ver como las estrellas alumbraba el firmamento, dando un suspiro decidió disfrutar esas maravilla que muchos se pierden en otras cosas innecesarias, vio pasara una estrella fugaz, sabía que esto era de niños pero estaba tan desesperada que deseaba lo que fuera-….Quisiera que alguien me amara….solo eso….aunque no creo que suceda…

Sin saber que quizas se cumpla

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_no me pude aguantar, debía hacer algo de Yugito, ella puede parecer dura pero personas de una infancia triste solo son así para protegerse de los demás ¿Por qué puse que ella aun es virgen? Es lógico pensar en eso cuando toda una aldea te teme o te odian, el otro punto es que ¿Por qué puse hija adoptiva del raikage? Era lo más lógico ya que todos los jinchuriki deben de tener una relación familiar con el Kage de su aldea para prevenir que estos sean traidores a sus aldeas._

_A aparecido Karin, dije que tendría su aparición pero no será parte del harem, después veremos más de ella en el próximo capítulo y también de la jinchuriki del Nanabi, Fuu, además de un enfrentamiento y quizas recuerdos del enfrentamiento entre Naruto contra el segundo pecado, Codicia, también si puedo aparecerá un ninja de unos de los rellenos pero que tuvo un buen papel y tiene relación con Orochimaru._

_Espero que le haya gustado la pelea que tuvieron Tayuya y Hinata contra los clones….vaya, eso sonó a Star Wars XD, en fin ya he lanzado dos fics nuevos, espero que a la gente le haya gustado, el de Rikudō sennin estará listo quizas en unos días._

_Gracias a todos por sus review y sentarse a leerse este fic que jamás pensé que sería famoso ,otra cosa ,supe algo llamado Bashing ,algo que es cuando uno trata súper mal a un personaje ,de tal manera que cada momento sin razón lo ofende._

_Bueno yo odio a sakura y medio odio y medio acepto a Sasuke pero no habrá Bashing ,es decir a Sasuke le darán una paliza al muy viejo estilo de las calles y a sakura una cosa mala y esa cosas ,así que mi gente ,sin deseen dañar a sakura de manera fea…..pues envíenme un review diciéndome como a ustedes les parece el personajes y me refiero su opiniones ,claro también acepto las opiniones de quien le agrade sakura ,todos tenemos nuestros gustos y debemos de respetarlo ¿Leyeron? _

**Toaneo07**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otokage: **

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

_Hola quiero disculparme por la demora, sino que primero tengo un bloqueo en Rikudō sennin: el demonio de konoha así que por ello decidí tener suerte en Otokage, además que mi computador está dañado y fue difícil hacer esto._

_Así que les dejo este capítulo._

* * *

><p>Cristales caían del cielo siendo esquivado por un rubio con una máscara en forma de gato Anbu que tenía una camisa cuello de tortuga color negra y un pantalón naranja, este dio un salto esquivando aun en el aire esas estacas de cristal de color rosa.<p>

Haciendo varias señas creo varios clones y estos mismo crearon un Rasengan en cada manos que tenía el tamaño levemente más grande de lo normal, Naruto agradecía internamente al poder haber mejorado en su control de su técnica predilecta.

Una mujer de cabello azul brillante le miro seriamente antes de hacer varias señas con su mano y crear un Dragon de cristal que impacto en algunos clones de manera bestial pero otros reaccionaron e impactaron varios Rasengan deshaciendo aquel ataque.

Naruto rio levemente trapazando la columna de humo que habían creado sus destruidos clones y en sus manos habían un Rasengan de unos cincuenta centímetro pero lo más llamativo era que en cada mano del rubio habían un sello con varias inscripciones.

-¡Giga Rasengan!-Grito con júbilo cayendo directamente a aquella mujer que provino de parte de Orochimaru, quien sonrió gustosa por aquel reto que le daba el rubio. Creado un espejo de color jade se cubrió y recibió el impacto del Rasengan.

De pronto al impactar las dos técnicas explotaron fuertemente antes las kunoichis que estaban de espectadoras, dos pelirrojas donde la diferencia era que una tenía lentes mientras la que parecía la más grande tenía una máscara en forma de gato y otra joven que tenía el pelo negro azulado que a la vez tenía una máscara de gato dejando al anonimato sus identidades. Ustedes dirán ¿Qué está sucediendo? Es fácil, todo esto inicio en un día que prometí ser normal y eso era…

**La mañana del mismo día.**

Karin se encontraba en esos momentos tomando un poco de jugo de naranja ya que para ella era un momento de relajación y calma. La pelirroja de Kusa miro una vez más el reloj de su pequeño apartamento y noto escéptica que eran las siete de la mañana y sus tres nuevos compañeros de apartamentos no habían regresado.

Era raro pensaría muchos al enterarse del hecho de que Karin permitió a unos "Civiles" vivir con ella en su apartamento pero en realidad Karin permitió vivir con ella tres posibles ninjas renegados y poderosos aliados pero ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Todo gracias a su habilidad del ojo de la mente de Kagura (?)

Eso sucedió desde hace dos meses y la historia era sumamente interesante, eso era lo que pensaba Karin que dando otro sorbo en su bebida y se permitió recordar lo sucedido. Todo empezó desde que logro acceder a Chunnin por sí misma en su aldea al ser de ayuda su habilidad de rastrear y conocer el chakra de cualquiera pero aunque se alegró por ello no pudo evitar sentir disgusto cuando sus compañeros shinobis de generación las repudiaron dique por favoritismo pero el dio igual ya que desde sus compañeros en el examen chunnin en konoha la abandonaron corto plazo con todo aquellos envidiosos ,retornando con el recuerdo ,en un momento dado se encontró con aquellos tres.

Tayuya, Hinata y especialmente Naruto.

Cuando los vio o más bien percibió sus presencias se alarmo, primeramente el chakra de las dos chicas eran las de un Jounin novato mientras que el rubio era rayado al de un Anbu intermedio pero eso era chakra, si hablaba de su presencia podía asegurar muchas cosas diferentes.

Primeramente Tayuya tenía un aura psicópata en el sentido de que es alguien que no dudaría de matar cuando se lo pidieran, era agresiva, brusca y cruel pero había en el fondo sentimientos de lealtad, compresión y solidaridad, claramente un soldado leal. Hinata emitía ese aura de ingenuidad, calma y serenidad, se podía sentir las buenas intenciones de esa chica pero tenía en su interior una ansias de….de…Karin no supo que pensar, solo sintió que esa chica son de la tipo que no se caen fácilmente en un combate, al final el que le llamo la atención era Naruto.

Su chakra y su aura le gritaba que era alegre, solidario, de buena voluntad…Karin solo pudo sentir y percibir un gran sol que podía iluminar el camino a cualquier ser en la oscuridad pero con una percepción más a fondo descubrió un instinto asesino voraz, una maldad tan pútrida y asquerosa que le dio mareo en ese momento pero había algo en ese rubio que el llamo la atención y no se equivocó.

Karin no informo de la llegada de ninjas en descubierto a la aldea porque era obvio que lo eran, así que se dedicó en la tarea de vigilarlos. Los primeros días noto que ellos vivan en el bosque y que solo iban a la aldea por víveres o para la compra de utensilios para el aseo, así que por ello contacto con ellos para que vivieran en su apartamento.

Fue algo completamente loco pero debía de vigilarlos muchísimos de más de cerca ya que ellos no eran ninjas que atacaban aldea o sino ya lo hubieran hecho. Obviamente Tayuya se negó y Hinata pareció reacia en aceptarlo pero fue ahí que Naruto le sorprendió aún más, el acepto además de decir que el junto a las chicas conseguirían un empleo como pago por su ayuda, simplemente él no fue capaz de desconfiar en ella por lo que Karin se impresiono por lo noble que era el rubio jinchuriki.

Karin no tuvo de otra así que acepto y al poco tiempo los tres pasaron a vivir en su hogar con la simple excusa de que ella se sentía sola. Así paso el tiempo, Karin no perdió el tiempo y algunas veces le seguían para ver que hacían en el bosque, se sorprendió por el entrenamiento brutal que tenían.

Piénsalo así, ella podía sentir chakra y sus auras y es por ello noto que tenían varios sellos cada uno puesto encima, además noto cómo funcionaban esos sellos para descubrir que eran de Gravedad, otro que absorbían chakra, otros que atrofiaban los conductos de chakra entre otros sellos tan locos e impensables, si viera todo ello era obvio que sorprenderse era lo más lógico.

Por eso noto como la peliazul que miro detalladamente era una Hyuuga, Karin se sorprendió porque usualmente la chica usaba lentes oscuros pero eso se quedó corto al ver que tenía conocimiento médico, con razón cuando regresaban parecían en buen estado pero aun así el cansancio jamás desaparece.

Karin duro día espiándolos y siempre se cuestionaban que hacían ellos tres ahí, por ello se centró en averiguar sobre ellos, sabía bien que Hinata era un Hyuuga por ello esperaba que habría información de ella pero sus frutos no dieron resultados así que decidió desistir.

Con el pasar del tiempo olvido sus deberes como shinobis en reportar a su pueblo sobre posibles enemigos en su aldea porque simplemente esos tres le llamaban la atención, en especial el rubio que era el autor de esos sellos por lo que se dio cuenta después y al final si lo pensaba ella odiaba a muerte su aldea y le valía madre que le sucediera.

Así paso el tiempo, Karin intentando averiguar un poco más de esos tres y ellos entrenando a la muerte, tanta era las ganas de saber de Naruto, Tayuya y Hinata que Karin se encargaba algunas veces de tapar los posibles hechos sospechosos que ocurrían en el bosque de Kusa, como las explosiones o la expulsión de chakra.

Karin término de una vez su desayuno y miro una vez más el reloj para ver que aún no llegaban sus compañeros de apartamentos pero podía asegurar que ellos se encontraban aun en el bosque. De pronto mientras lavaba su plato noto como una serpiente blanca se escurría encima de su mesa, espantada tomo unos de sus kunais y pretendía matarla pero de pronto siseo la serpiente comenzó a hablar.

-_Kukuku vaya reflejos._

_-_¿Qué eres?

-_Kukuku, Solo es una serpiente que me permite contactar contigo mi querida, pero seguro que me conoces pero para que te hagas la idea…Soy Orochimaru…A tu ordenes-_Con una seseante frialdad la serpiente se movió levemente, Karin palideció al recordar al famoso y temido Sannin de la serpiente, todos sabían de él y más Kusa que ha sido estafado muchas veces por Orochimaru.

-Sí ,se quién eres ,supe que atacaste a konoha ¿no?-Inquirió intentando mostrar seguridad Karin ,casi todo el continente elemental sabía que había sucedido en ese examen para el ascenso Chunnin y no era noticia vieja que Suna y Oto atacaron y fueron derrotados por konoha.

-_Chica lista Kukuku…sabes, te he estado observado seriamente, tu habilidad para detectar chakra es algo sumamente….interesante y maravilloso-_Ese tono frio y a la vez carismático hizo que Karin le temblara las piernas pero no comento nada, sabía bien que quería la serpiente y era que se uniera a él. Pensaba en negarse y serle leal a su aldea pero siendo sincera, Kusa era un basurero y nadie es lo suficiente fuerte para demostrar lo contrario y aunque tuvo el deseo de convertirse en Kusakage en el pasado no podía ser posibles, es más, Naruto tenía mucho más chance para alcanzar ese puesto demostrando la inutilidad de su aldea.

-¿Si? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-_Que sería interesante que te unieras a mí, bajo mi yugo podrás explotar tus habilidades y obtener aquel respeto y fama que tanto querías -_Karin torció los dientes al saber que aquello era cierto pero no dijo nada-_ Sabemos bien que Kusa tanto como Taki, Ame, hasta el mismo Oto son aldeas que no sirven para nada, por ello bajo mi mandato conseguirás el poder para sobresalir finalmente…_

_-_Es cierto…sumamente cierto-Susurro en voz baja la pelirroja, era sumamente cierto, no tenía sueños ya que su aldea no podía aportar nada en que superar en lo absoluto, no había Kage que quiera superar, no hay líder que hay que superar, rayos hasta tener la meta de Ser jounin era sumamente patético-…No lo sé….simplemente no lo sé…

-_Bueno yo podría…_

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-_Kukuku parece que nos interrumpieron, bueno para que veas que tan importantes eres para mí, envié unos de mis manos derechas para que te escoltaran afuera de las aldeas, sabrás la, ve con ella si aceptas o sino no aceptas bueno…ella puede convencerte dándote una demostración de fuerza Kukuku….La conocerás hoy mismo…que tengas un buen día Karin-Chan…._

_-_Si…hay estaré…-Con eso la serpiente desapareció en una explosión de humo, Karin suspiro cansadamente y recordó que estaban tocando en su puerta así que se apresuró en abrir y deseando que nadie le escuchara aunque no se cumplió. Al abrir se encontró con un levemente cansando Naruto siendo sostenido con una sonrojada Hinata diestras de ellos dos se encontraba una fría Tayuya-…Hola chicos…quiero decirles que les faltan poco para que…

Los tres le ignoraron y entraron a la casa con una mirada seria, Karin primeramente se sintió ofendida pero pensó mejor las cosas y llego a la conclusión de que…ellos la habían escuchado. Miro temerosa hacia atrás donde Naruto y compañía se sentaba en la mesa y tomaban su frio desayuno.

Intentando aparentar calma se encaminó hacia el fregadero de la cocina y tomo la jarra de jugo y se dispuso a darle un poco a cada uno, no se explicaba porque se sentía tensa si básicamente ellos no podían decirles nada, son ninjas oculto después de todo.

-Tayuya-chan ¿Ya paso?-Sonó la voz normal de Naruto haciendo que la pelirroja de lente diera un sobresalto por ello, Tayuya dio un gruñido y asintió.

-Sí, la molestia ya paso…y uzumaki, deja de llamarme así, no tenemos esa confianza.

-Vamos Tayuya-chan, hemos estados juntos más de cinco meses además que hemos pasado por muchos ¿Acaso no me quieres?-la pregunta juguetona y burlona de Naruto ocasiono que la pelirroja mayor se sonrojara y le diera un zape por ello causando que Naruto se sobara el golpe-¡auch Tayuya-chan! Eres muy ruda.

-Naruto-kun….Pienso que es mejor actuar ¿No le parece?-Sentenció seria Hinata llamando la atención a Karin de pronto un kunai se encontraba en su cuello y miro asustada que se trataba de otra Tayuya a su espalda y centro sus ojos a frente y seguía viendo otra Tayuya ,simple era un clon de sombra.

-No nos daremos de rodeo Karin ¿Trabajas para Orochimaru?

-yo…

-Espera Tayuya, esto no era el modo para conversar-Hablo con enojo Naruto, no quería intimidar a Karin, él no era así pero Tayuya se comporta de manera brusca y más cuando la marca del sello de maldición le molestaba, por ello Tayuya mostraba una cara de frustración, el clon separo su kunai dejando libre a Karin quien al principio pensaba atacar pero cayó en la cuenta de que eso era imposible.

-Karin-san, discúlpanos si reaccionamos así, es debido que nosotros tenemos como enemigos a Orochimaru-Karin miro con muda sorpresa el modo serio y profesional de Hinata, no por nada ellos se habían tomado ese objetivo como algo sumamente serio, Tayuya quería vengarse de Orochimaru por su pueblo y Hinata porque sentía que el Sannin tenía la culpa del porque el sueño de su amado fue destruida de esa manera.

-….Ustedes no son normales ¿Quiénes son realmente?-Inquirió seriamente Karin, las otras dos kunoichis miraron a Naruto esperando su decisión. Por otro lado Naruto sonrió levemente y creo usando una tinta que tenía en su bolsa de arma un sello silenciador para evitar que la conversación no fuera escuchada.

-Dime ¿tu conocías antes a Orochimaru?-La pelirroja de lentes negó con la cabeza, Naruto sonrió levemente- Bien para que entiendas sobre lo que sucede es que nos conozca primero, sabes que me llamo Naruto uzumaki y pero no que soy el jinchuriki del kyubi…

Así Naruto hablo sobre toda su vida, en konoha, en los sucesos del examen chunnin donde se encontró por primera vez su actual enemigo señalado. Hinata y Tayuya aportaron parte de sus vidas y de su relación en el actual modo de vida que estaba.

Naruto le comento lo vil que era el Sannin debido que engaño a su antiguo compañero en busca de poder cuando en realidad buscaba el control de su cuerpo, Karin supo también que aquel se trataba de Sasuke, aquel joven que le salvo durante en el examen Chunnin y al saber que se uniría a Orochimaru pensó en unírsele pero Naruto le conto más a fondo la situación.

Al enterarse sobre la traición de aquel chico, como intento matar no solo dos sino tres meses al uzumaki además de estar obsesionado para matar a Itachi uchiha pero al principio pensó que aun así podía seguirlo pero Tayuya le hablo que Orochimaru sacrificio a sus seguidores sin misericordia, mostro como ejemplo a la historia del enfermo Kimimaro que lucho aun cuando estaba a punto de la muerte.

Al final Karin decidió dejar atrás ese deseo de conocer a Sasuke, si alguien quería seguir a un maniático que es conocido de usar a sus súbditos dictaba lo estúpido y codicioso que era pero aun así tenia deseo de obtener poder y fama, quería dejar su aldea, Kusa es un lugar que terminarían estancándola.

-Bien, sé que Orochimaru es alguien traicionero ¡pero es lo mejor que tengo! ¡Kusa no me ayudara para nada! ¡Una vez desee ser Kusakage! ¡Todos queríamos eso pero es imposible! Nuestra aldea no es lo suficiente poderosa para lograrlo-Exclamo con enojo la pelirroja, Tayuya se encontraba viendo algo en la nevera mientras Naruto y Hinata escuchaban a la chica con atención.

-Ya veo, todos tienen el deseo de ser un Kage ¿Verdad Hinata?

-Sí, Naruto-kun.

-Como ves Karin-chan a igual que tu yo desee ser hokage pero dime ¿Tu porque querías ser Kusakage?-Indago seriamente Naruto dejando pensativa a la pelirroja quien no encontraba palabras que decir hasta que lo logro.

-Quería ser una Kage para que mi aldea fuera reconocida pero…era para que yo fuera reconocía, tengo una extraordinaria habilidad de rastreo, por eso solo sobresalgo pero…no se puede, es imposible.

-¿Tan imposible que un jinchuriki sea Kage?-Indago Naruto no con seriedad sino casual, Karin no objeto nada ya que era conocimiento continental que los jinchurikis son seres odiados y repudiados, tal era sus famas que todos la conocían, ejemplos claros eran la jinchuriki de Taki, Fuu y el jinchuriki de Suna, Gaara.

-Si…es así de imposible, mi habilidad es celada por los demás y por ello no me aceptan como un compañero en arma, por ello perdí el interés de volverme fuerte para obtener su respeto, tanto de mi aldea como la del continente elemental-Hablo con seriedad Karin, no quería alguien como Naruto que fue privado de su sueño le diera un sermón, no quería creer en esas cosas.

-¿Crees que es así de imposible?-Sonó la voz desinteresada de Tayuya atrayendo la atención de todos, la pelirroja saco de la nevera una caja de leche que la bebió directamente ante la mirada disgustada de Hinata y Karin. Tayuya cuando termino de dar un trago hablo con seriedad- Déjenme decirte pelirroja que no es imposible que un rechazado alcance esa posición.

-Bien, Dime uno si lo sabes Tayuya.

-Simple, el Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura jinchuriki del Sanbi-El tono sombrío que adquirió al voz de la pelirroja mayor hizo que todos la vieran esperando del porque sus palabras- Para que entiendan mejor, el Mizukage que causo la era sangrienta en Kiri.

-¿Él también era un jinchuriki Tayuya-san?-Pregunto tímidamente Hinata ya que sabía bien de la historia de Kiri, donde fue conocida como "la aldea de la neblina sangrienta" pero no sabía que hubo un Kage como jinchuriki.

-Solo fue una noticia que informo un chico de Kiri que fue atrapado por Orochimaru, un tal Suigetsu que menciono sobre ese Kage, pero es lo cierto ya que Orochimaru lo comprobó.

-¿Y qué quieres probar con eso Tayuya?

-Que todos tienen oportunidad, aun siendo un paira, para ser reconocido en lo más alto, míranos a nosotros, somos pairas de diferentes tipos pero tenemos un objetivo y pronto lo alcanzaremos.

-¿Creen derrotar a un Sannin? ¡Eso es una locura!

-Es nuestra meta, cuando quieras cumplir un sueño o meta, harás lo más brutal para lograrlo-Hablo con seguridad Naruto, sabía bien que no tenía el nivel para tener un combate serio contra Orochimaru aunque dominaba tres colas del kyubi. Karin frunció el ceño, le parecía sumamente una locura enfrentarse contra un ninja temido y de gran reputación como era Orochimaru pero se veían tan seguros de sí mismo que…

-Ustedes de verdad planean enfrentarse a él ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Cómo lo harán?

-Pues entrenando Karin-chan-Con una sonrisa zorruna Naruto se acomodó en su asiento en un modo despreocupado, Karin se mordió los labios por ver a tal grupo tan llamativo pero a la vez tan extraño.

-Oigan díganme seriamente, que harán después…digo, van y derrotan a Orochimaru aunque creo que no puedan pero si lo hacen ¿Qué harán? ¿Han pensado en eso?-Karin acertó en unas preguntas sumamente serias, Hinata fue la única que no se mostró pensativa ya que tenía en mente cuál era su camino-¿Entonces?

-Si logramos derrotar a Orochimaru, pienso ir a mi aldea, Oto ha sufrido demasiado por culpa de la codicia de Orochimaru-Sentencio con voz fría la pelirroja mayor, Hinata sonrió ya que aunque Tayuya aparentaba ser alguien cruel y fría era alguien que se preocupaba por su aldea.

-Yo simplemente seguiré a donde sea a Naruto-kun, siempre vi en él un verdadero hokage, tanto como persona y líder, por ello le seguiré sin importar donde-Las palabras de Hinata hicieron que Karin sonriera levemente, era notorio que eran palabras de una enamorada que no se ven todos los días. Tayuya gruño sin saber porque, le agradaba la profunda lealtad que daba la peliazul pero aun así sentía que le molestaba.

-mmmm ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare después?-Por otro lado Naruto ni se enteró lo que dijo entre líneas Hinata, estaba pensando en que haría después de derrotar a Orochimaru, el no creía que ganaría, él sabía que ganaría demostrando una vez más su absoluta fuerza de voluntad. Karin sonrió al ver por los gestos del rubio que no sabía que haría de su vida.

-¿A que no sabes verdad Naruto-kun?

-Pues la verdad…..siempre es querido ser Hokage, primeramente ser reconocido y respetado por los aldeanos que…me echaron a patadas pero después de conocer a un ninja que me hablo…si poseo personas queridas para mi…al principio pensé en Sakura-Hinata y Tayuya entrecerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de aquella kunoichi, Karin noto como sus chakras se movieron de manera erráticas, clara señal de que estaban enojadas o celosas…o ambas.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue que te hizo cambiar Naruto-kun?

-Bueno ,Sakura aun la veo como uno de mis compañeros que deje atrás en konoha pero después de un tiempo ,comprendí que habían muchos que eran muy importante para mí ,el viejo Hokage ,Konohamaru ,Kakashi-sensei ,Moegi y Udon ,La vieja Tsunade ,Iruka-sensei ,todos mis compañeros de generación y hasta del equipo de Neji ,Gaara y sus hermanos, todos ellos me eran personas importantes.

-¿Y?

-Hehehe, aquel ninja me dijo que un verdadero ninja se mostraba como lo que es cuando defendía a mis seres queridos ¡fueron esas palabras que tome un camino ninja! ¡Jamás echarme atrás en mi palabra y protegerlos sin dudar como! Por eso tome la misión de derrotar Orochimaru para proteger a konoha aun si ellos me odian.

-Pero aun no me has respondido…

-Cierto, yo ya te dije lo que haría después de derrotar a la vil serpiente ¡proteger mis seres queridos! Si Tayuya-chan desea ayudar a su aldea, entonces yo le ayudare y la protegeré junto a sus seres queridos-Sentencio decidido Naruto dejando completamente roja a Tayuya que le dio la espalda al rubio, no lo quería admitir pero se conmovió por las palabras de Naruto.

-Vaya… ¿Piensas hacer eso? ¿Ayudar a quienes no conoces?

-¡claro Karin-chan! ¡Si quería ser hokage debo comportarme como tal! Quizas la tenga a ustedes en estos momentos pero les defenderé sin importar como porque son importante para mí, es lo que hace un Kage, proteger a su aldea porque para un Kage su aldea son sus seres queridos.

Karin sintió un cosquilleo en su ojo izquierdo, se llevó su mano al lugar para notar que se trataba de una lagrima, era simple, se sintió sumamente conmovida por las palabras de Naruto, su chakra brilloso y cálido le decía que cada una de sus palabras era sumamente cierta. Hinata se limpió igual algunas lágrimas que le habían salido mientras Tayuya bufaba siguiéndole la espalda al rubio pero con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-bueno, hehehe, nos hemos desviado del tema… Karin-chan ¿Te unirás a Orochimaru?-Karin alzo la mirada rápidamente notando que Naruto le miraba con tranquilidad, no le juzgaba si decidía escoger al Sannin aun escuchando su historia pero era porque…

-No, no lo hare…Si tú tienes esperanza de alcanzar la cima aun cuando estas casi solo, yo poder hacerlo –Sabia bien que Naruto no le miraba mal porque estaba seguro que ella no aceptaría. Tayuya y Naruto suspiraron aliviados desde sus posiciones y Hinata les miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué suspiraron?

-Porque tendría que haberla matado-Menciono causal Tayuya como si matar a alguien fuera de lo más normal, Karin se mostró completamente intimidada por ello y miro a Naruto que sonreía nervioso.

-No es lo que piensas Karin-chan, yo no te haría daño…..pero no dijo que Tayuya lo hubiera hecho-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Karin asintió teniendo cuidado de la pelirroja mayor, Hinata se levantó hacia el baño mientras Tayuya seguía tomando leche directamente del cartón, Naruto noto la hora que eran y se dio cuenta que…-¡NOS PERDIMOS EL DESAYUNO! Que mal...

-Uzumaki…Toma algo de la jodida nevera ¿quieres?-menciono frustrada Tayuya señalando al dichoso objeto, Naruto se levantó para tomar un poco de aliento, por otro lado Karin se mostró un momento indeciso en lo que diría y decidida decirlo inmediatamente.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con el enviando de Orochimaru?-Tayuya le miro con interés y entendió que era cierto, además se dio cuenta de muchos detalles sumamente importante.

-Tendremos que irnos de la aldea ¿A que no uzumaki?

Naruto levanto la cabeza y sacándola de la nevera para ver con interés a la pelirroja mayor, era cierto, si al final si Karin aceptaba o no unirse a Orochimaru ellos debían retirarse inmediatamente a encontrar Kusa como un lugar no seguro para sus entrenamientos. Tayuya decidió irse a tomar una ducha, no le molestaba tener que compartirlo con Hinata así que dejo solo a Naruto para que hablara con Karin.

-Karin-Chan, tú dirás que habrá un sirviente de Orochimaru por acá ¿Cierto?

-En realidad no, porque si lo hiciera y más que Orochimaru me iba a contactar para que me uniera en sus filas, podía considerarse alta traición….no sé qué hacer.

-Karin-chan, nosotros ya no debemos quedarnos acá, si Orochimaru descubre a Hinata o a Tayuya, seremos cazados o peor que la noticia que somos ninjas renegados pueda ser esparcido por el continente elemental.

-Pero ¿Aún no han sido encontrado? Sé que me dijiste que tu aldea volvió tu destierro más la compañía de Hinata y Tayuya en secreto rango S pero en cada aldea hay espías, algunas más que otras ¿Cómo no te han encontrado?

-Hehehehe, eso es gracias a mi plan inicial, cree más de trescientos clones y los esparcí por el continente elemental, mmm hasta ahora van en un total de doscientos cuarenta clones que fueron cazados-Menciono Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa, no por nada es gracias a ese método que aún se mantenía al salvo, él se encargó de poner clones en las aldeas que visitaría en el futuro pero que no se fuera de notar para los aldeanos o ninjas en cualquier caso.

-¿Y no te cansas? Es decir crear esa cantidad de clones es sumamente monstruosa.

-Te olvidaste que tengo al kyubi, es difícil soportar los recuerdos de los clones cuando son disipados pero eso me ayuda en obtener experiencia de los diferentes lugares que he estado.

-bueno…Naruto-kun ¿Se irán los tres?

-Eso me temo Karin-chan, nuestra siguiente parada será Takigakure no sato.

-Ah…ya veo…-Susurro desilusionada la pelirroja y aquello lo noto Naruto que le poso su mano en su hombro atrayendo su atención-¿Naruto?

-Disculpa si tengamos que irnos Karin-Chan, pero es lo mejor ya que te estoy protegiendo tanto a Hinata y Tayuya como a ti, si seguimos aquí Orochimaru podría cazarte o que tu aldea te diera problema…

-….Bien…Yo los apoyare a como dé lugar, solo promete cabeza hueca, que cumplirás con tu meta ¿Entendido?

-Como el cristal, Solo si tú has uno a cambio.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Que seamos amigos ¿Te parece?

Karin se mostró levemente sorprendida por la petición casi inocente del rubio, ciertamente Naruto uzumaki siempre sorprende a las personas de la raras y extrañas maneras posibles, la pelirroja abrazo por los hombros al rubio aceptando su petición.

-Claro que seremos amigos, si no fuera ya hace muchos te hubiera delatado ¿no? Cabeza hueca-Rio levemente siendo acompañada después por Naruto quien se detuvo cuando el sonido de su estómago rugió fuertemente causando que la pelirroja se partiera de la risa por ello.

-¡EH! Que eso no da risa, no he comido desde ayer.

-Algunas veces eres un pequeño tonto Naruto-kun ,ven ,te hare algo para que estés satisfecho-Con eso la pelirroja comenzó a sacar cosas de la alacenas siendo ayudaba en parte por el rubio ya que era más de medio día y debían preparare el almuerzo ,además de ser quizas su última comida juntos.

**En otro lugar…en la cercanía de Kusa.**

Entre ene el extenso bosque que rodeaba la aldea escondida entre la hierba o conocida como Kusa .iba saltando entre rama en rama una mujer de una edad alrededor entre los veinticinco a treinta, de cabello azul brillante amarrado en una cola de caballo que estaba en forma puntiaguda, tenía un traje de color verde, se trataba de una de los más cercanos a Orochimaru, Guren.

-_No entiendo a Orochimaru-sama ¿Por qué me enviaría a una misión así? Buscar a una mocosa en Kusa…no lo entiendo-_Pensó la famosa mujer que dominaba el elemento cristal además ser guardia de una de las prisiones de Orochimaru que la hacía alguien de confianza y que tenía demasiados lujos.

Recordaba que su maestro ha estado inquieto, desde el suceso del secuestro del uchiha las cosas habían estado sumamente terrible desde el comienzo, después la noticia que los cincos del sonido fueron derrotados, además que se descubrió que los ninjas de Oto que tenían como misión la recuperación de los cuerpos fueron derrotados y ahora mismo los cadáveres de aquella "elite" está en manos de konoha sacándoles información o uso.

Ciertamente todo ese operativo se había ido a la mierda ya que Orochimaru perdió a un espécimen demasiado importante que era Kimimaro además de la perdida de los otros elite del sonido pero para Orochimaru eso era de menos, sino el fracaso de la misión referente a Sasuke uchiha. Después de eso no pudo poner sus manos sobre el Uchiha ya que konoha aumento su seguridad de manera desquiciada, era obvio que para ellos el Sharingan era sumamente importante pero…todo eso se solucionó y Orochimaru no tuvo que mover un dedo para ello.

El Uchiha había logrado escapar de la aldea.

Guren sonrió maquiavélica recordando la historia, fue más o menos unos cincos meses fue un día normal donde se apareció el heredero de clan uchiha, fue estupendo como las cosas se solucionaran por sí mismo. Según de parte del moreno, se le fue puesto sellos negadores de chakra para evitar que atacara a alguien.

Guren recordó el plan que hizo el Uchiha para lograr su escape, Sasuke no hablo mucho sobre la aldea o alguna clase de información porque cuando tuvo tiempo para salir del hospital y no tener la vista encima de los ANBUs, contacto a la inútil de su compañera y le engaño para que desactivara el sello, logrando su liberación, no dudo en ningún momento para dejar definitivamente la tierra del fuego.

Por ello entendía un poco del porque su maestro no tomaba estas misiones cuando el Uchiha se convirtió en su prioridad a mejorar sus habilidades pero aun así no entendía del porque la envió a una misión que se trataba para buscar una mocosa en Kusa, pero le dio igual, su maestro Orochimaru sabía bien las cosas que hacían.

**Mientras tanto…en el apartamento de Karin.**

Ya habían pasado unas horas, los cuatros residentes se habían preparado para algunas cosas ,en el caso de Tayuya y Hinata sus equipaje en unos pergaminos mediante el uso de sellos ,mientras Naruto escribía rápidamente unos escritos en varios pergaminos sentando en la mesa del apartamento y Karin estaba pendiente si sentía chakra desconocido en los alrededores.

-¿Qué es lo que planea, Naruto-kun?-Dijo Karin con curiosidad ya que Naruto le menciono que debía hacer algunas cosas, el rubio alzo la mirada y asintió serio.

-Veras, Confió que no te iras con Orochimaru pero él es alguien sumamente ambicioso y él podía ir tras de ti, él no es alguien que negocia, el sería capaz de secuestrarte Karin-Chan-Menciono seriamente Naruto y para asegurar sus palabras Tayuya asintió seria.

-Es cierto mocosa, yo ya mencione que el secuestro a un chico llamado Suigetsu por un Kekkei Gekkai sin importarle nada, podrás negarte pero eso no garantiza que el no trate de llevarte obligatoriamente, es más apuesto que el esbirro que envió tendrá extraordinarias habilidades para capturarte…o en los peores del caso matarte-Menciono en tono casual Tayuya como si aquello fuera de lo más normal, Naruto gruño por ello pero Karin se puso levemente pálida.

-Y…si pensamos con atención…se sabe….que aquí no hay ninjas…poderosos-Dijo Hinata un poco tímida por decir aquella verdad, Karin se froto la frente en un gesto cansando.

-Entonces ¿Debo irme con ustedes?-Pregunto seriamente Karin a Naruto dejándolo sorprendido, es que le estaba preguntando si quería formar parte de una vida de renegado, Naruto negó la cabeza dejando en shock a Karin-pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque sería algo muy malo Karin-chan , tendríamos dos aldeas cazándonos pero….-Naruto hizo una pausa mientras escribió algunos sellos más en el pergamino y lo enrollo para lanzárselo a la pelirroja quien lo atrapo rápidamente- Te dejo algunas cosas ,yo te explico al final pero debes de quedarte en tu aldea…

-Yo….

-Aun así Rubio tonto ¿Cómo le haremos? ¿Cómo aseguramos que no intente secuestrar a la mocosa?-Hablo Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona a la pelirroja menor quien le fulmino con la mirada. Hinata miro interrogante a Naruto esperando para saber qué era lo que haría y este solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Ustedes verán…-De pronto vio como Karin abría los ojos levemente ,clara señal de que detecto chakra desconocido en las afueras de la aldea ,el rubio saco de unos de sus sellos personales ,unas mascaras de gato y lanzo una para cada una a Tayuya y a Hinata.

-¿Y esto que es rubio tonto?

-Es simple, es para mantener nuestra identidades secretas, ya que tengo un plan y será un gran plan-Con su característica sonrisa, Naruto se levantó del asiento de la mesa y se puso la máscara siendo seguido por Hinata y Tayuya, Karin no sabía que hacer así que Naruto solo poso una mano en su hombro- Confía en nosotros, he pensado en todo de la mejor manera, es mi camino ninja no dejar atrás a mis compañeros y amigos-

-Naruto….si, confió en ti-Dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa, no se retrataría pero siempre podía decir que Naruto uzumaki es alguien cálido y brillante, como el mismo sol capaz de iluminar el más oscuro de los caminos. Con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja salió de su apartamento siendo seguido por los otros tres shinobis listo para enfrentarse con unos de los esbirros de Orochimaru, la poderosa usuaria del elemento cristal, Guren.

**En otro lado…Taki.**

En medio del bosque se encontraba una gran cantidad de ninjas con la banda de Takigakure no sato tirado sin conciencia en el suelo, la gran mayoría eran jóvenes, otros adultos pero todos compartía una sola cosa, era que nadie tenía una chaqueta ninja dando a entender que se trataba de puros Genin. Un poco alejado de esos inconscientes ninjas, encima de un árbol se encontraba una singlar kunoichi.

Tenía el pelo verde y tenía unos ojos de color naranja. Su traje de ninja consistía en una camisa blanca, brazaletes blancos y un cinturón rojo, su banda que la hacía parte de Taki lo llevaba un poco abajo del hombro derecho y al final también llevaba un objeto cilíndrico de color rojo en la espalda.

La joven tenía en su ropa manchas de color escarlata que era lógico suponer que se trataba de sangre pero no era aquello que llamaba la atención sino desde sus ojos naranja caían un mar de lágrimas, una clara señal de que Fuu, la jinchuriki del Nanabi tenía un incontenible dolor en su interior.

-Odio…Odio tanto a los humanos…-Torciendo los dientes se permitió llorar una vez más, quizas haya derrotado a otra jauría de Genins patéticos pero aquellos la hirieron de la peor forma, en palabras. Ser una jinchuriki era un martirio cuando no tienes nadie que te apoye ,el sentir la soledad y saber que seguirá así de manera casi permanente es algo tan doloroso ,Fuu maldecía cada día su vida ya que estaba regida por el dolor y la soledad.

Mientras la jinchuriki se auto consolaba en aquel momento ,sumamente a la lejanía ,más de unos kilómetros ,en un árbol se podía ver difícilmente como un ojo amarrillo esta fundido en la corteza de aquel árbol ,lentamente de esta surge un hombre que tenía la mitad del cuerpo blanco y el otro negro ,se trataba del aka5tsuki espía Zetsu. Zetsu miro eficientemente gracias a su ojo a donde se encontraba Fuu y sonrió maléficamente ya queriendo que el tiempo de ataque se acercara.

-Pronto…Pronto **Caerás jinchuriki…**pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_hola, como dije disculpa, como dije mi computador estaba dañado, bueno planeaba poner un combate pero solo puse la introducción, para el próximo habrá un combate más extraordinario. Cabe decir sobre lo de Kusakage, disculpa si lo puse pero era necesario, si hay un Kage llamado Hoshikage que es el nombre más patético supongo que en cada aldea hay jóvenes que deseen ser un Kage por su aldea, pero tranquilos Karin no será Kusakage, mmm quizas pero nah eso depende en cómo vaya la historia._

_Ya mencione a Fuu, como dije que ella será parte del harem por ello merecía una participación. Iba a poner lo de Sasuke para cuando Naruto se encontrara con Tenten pero era necesario, después daré más detallado lo sucedido ya que básicamente fue culpa de sakura que Sasuke se haya escapado…de nuevo, ustedes se harán la idea._

_En fin quería decirles que lanzare un One-shot quizas hoy antes de la tarde sobre que Naruto será criado por un Dragon igual que otro personajes del continente elemental, la idea se basa en parte de algo de la serie de "Fairy tail" donde el protagonista es criado en su niñez por un Dragon que le enseña un poderoso tipo de magia, la historia se llamara "Dragon Slayer"_

_Díganme ustedes que pareja seria espectacular u original para Naruto en esa historia ya que la idea no me sale de la cabeza bien ahí va:_

_-Tenten_

_-Kurotsuchi_

_-Karui_

_-Kin tsuchi _

_-Fuu_

_-Temari_

_Solo díganme como le parecen ya que estoy indeciso, mmm me despido y espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de este fic._

**Toaneo07**


	9. Chapter 9

**Otokage: **

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

_Disculpen por la demora lo que sucede es que mi computador estuvo dañado por estas dos semanas y tuve un bloqueo además pero me siento capaz de continuar, así que espero que disfruten el capítulo._

_Además pienso hacer un fic donde será la fusión de "Otokage" "Rikudō sennin: demonio de konoha" y "Tatsu" sé que ustedes dirán ¿Fusión? Pues solo les diré que se llamara "Amekage"_

* * *

><p>Guren miraba el extenso campo que se encontraba en ese momento con aburrimiento, ya había llegado y envió una señal a la chica sensor que necesitaba Orochimaru. Después de unos minutos miro como con pasos lentos salía una joven pelirroja con unos lentes.<p>

-Vaya, te demoraste mocosa ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto con interés Karin ya que debía seguir con su parte del plan. Guren alzo una ceja ante ese cuestionamiento.

-He venido de parte de Orochimaru-sama y yo…

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: BOLA MULTIPLE DE FUEGO!-Dos grandes bolas de fuegos fueron lanzados directamente hacia Guren que no logro esquivarlo recibiéndolo directamente. Karin por un momento pensó que habían ganado pero vio como un bloque de cristal surgía del suelo y de esta aparecía ilesa Guren que tenía una mueca de enojo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? El atacarme dicta que te niegas a la petición de Orochimaru-sama. Grave error…-Exclamo levemente fría Guren y se lanzó directamente hacia Karin que adoptó una posición de pelea pero fue más por mero impulso ya que Guren tenía una gran cantidad de chakra.

Pero al medio camino de Guren una gran espada le corto el camino ,alzando la mirada vio a una pelirroja con una máscara ANBUs de gato pero antes de pensar o hacer algo ,del suelo surgió la mano en palma de otra persona.

Guren se movió hacia atrás para esquivar aquel ataque que al notarlo estaba cargado con chakra Medic-nin y eso hubiera sido peligroso para sus órganos. Tayuya rápidamente sello la Kubikiri boucho en una marca en su mano y salto hacia atrás junto a Hinata ante los ojos analíticos de Guren.

-Interesante, Orochimaru-sama siempre dice que en Kusagakure no había ninjas prometedores pero ¿Tenían ANBUs?

-Mi aldea no es para nada patética ¡Oíste!-Grito enojada Karin aunque la verdad era para mantener un intacto el poco orgullo que tenía su aldea además que debía seguir parte del plan de Naruto y debían cumplirlo a la piel de la letra.

-¡Yeah!-Ese grito distrajo a Guren que miro hacia arriba como otro ninja con mascara ANBUs de cabello rubio caía directamente hacia ella con el puño en alto. Guren rio esquivando el ataque de Naruto, le pareció patético como un ANBUs gritaba la posición donde se encontraba además de lanzar tal ataque patético.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta los ANBUs son patéticos!-Grito divertida Guren pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que era una trampa ya que sintió como fue golpeada a su espalda para después ser recibida por el puño de aquel ninja rubio.

Cayendo fuertemente en el suelo, Guren mostro primero sorpresa después enojo al haber subestimado la situación, fue engañada para después ser golpeada por sorpresa. Por otro lado Naruto pensaba que debía hacer ya que no debía mostrar todas sus habilidades o podía ser reconoció por Guren además debía de cumplir con su plan.

-¡KAI!-Grito mientras dio un poderoso salto hacia la mujer quien reacciono moviendo hacia a un lado, Naruto miro aquello y soltó varios papeles bombas activando instantemente causando una poderosa explosión.

Guren surgió saltado fuera de la columna de humo mientras que en su brazo derecho tenía una capa de cristal que le ayudo protegerse del ataque. Tayuya y Hinata pensaba entrar en la batalla pero tenía que seguir reacia, Naruto tenía un gran plan y ella tenía su parte al final.

Naruto se detuvo para ver como Guren le lanzaba estacas de cristal hacia su persona, Naruto sonrió y comenzó a correr de manera rápida y precisa como lo hacía Lee ya que había liberado los sellos de gravedad al pronunciar el Kai. Con su velocidad ya liberada dejando atrás una columna de viento esquivo con precisión todos los ataques de Guren y dio un salto hacia ella.

-¡Elemento cristal: Estacas múltiples!-Exhalando una gran cantidad de viento lanzo de su boca pequeñas pero rápidas y mortales estacas de cristal hacia Naruto que tuvo que recibirlas al no poderlas esquivar, Guren iba a celebrar pero vio como Naruto estallaba en un explosión de humo- ¿Un clon?

-¡Toma esto!-Apareciendo atrás Naruto conectando un poderoso golpe a Guren pero resultó ser un reemplazo, Naruto gruño al ver como Guren con una estaca de cristal pretendía apuñalarlo directamente al corazón ,pero Naruto sonrió levemente antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo mostrando que era un tronco con varios sellos que al activarse…

¡BOOOOMMM!

Pero aunque todo el cielo haya explotado por los sellos explosivos de Naruto, Tayuya, Hinata y Karin sabían bien que la batalla aun no había terminado y eso se demostró como del suelo surgieron grandes picos de cristales.

Del otro lado del campo surgió de la tierra Naruto que tenía varias cortadas pero se mostraba levemente estable mientras que en las estacas surgió una vez más Guren que torció los dientes enojadas.

-¡Maldito seas!-susurro con enojo, el ninja que se estaba enfrentado le estaba comenzando a molestar, ya que ha estado usando clones perfectamente sincronizados mientras el verdadero se escondía bajo suelo, por suerte lo encontró y tuvo que sacarlo fuera de tierra usando uno de sus Jutsus de cristal.

-¡jutsu multi-clones de sombras!-Creando más de treinta clones que rodearon todo el perímetro sacaron algunos kunais u otros shuriken de diferente tamaños. Guren dio algunos pasos para ver aquellos clones y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Elemento cristal: Furia del Dragon!-Grito Guren creando un Dragon de color azul pálido que comenzó a embestir fuertemente a los clones pero algunos saltaron hacia Guren lanzando sus armas pero esta creo una murada de esmeralda pero…

Al impactar aquellas kunais y shuriken se transformaron en varios clones que chocaron contra el muro rompiéndolo de paso por la fuerza del lanzamiento. Guren gruño fuertemente sacando dos kunais y se lo lanzó directamente hacia esos clones y cuando estuvo cerca de ellos choco sus manos fuertemente.

-¡Arte ninja: Lluvia Senbon!-Las kunais estallaron para dar paso una gran cantidad de agujas Senbon que ataco a esos clones, pero cuando se disiparon vio incrédula papeles bombas, Guren con suma rapidez hizo varios señas-¡Elemento cristal: Espejo de jade!

La explosión arraso con la demás técnicas de Guren pero esta creo un escudo de esmeralda que la cubrió de la explosión pero admitía que la fusión de tantos papeles bombas fue poderosa. Guren salto hacia atrás quizas esperando algo de parte de su enemigo.

De repente varios kunais fueron lanzados hacia ella que respondió desviándolos con shurikens, pero sintió la presencia del rubio a su espalda y miro de reojo a dos narutos que conectaron un puño directamente en el pecho de Guren enviándola directamente al aire.

-¡ahí vamos!-Gritaron en coro los dos clones ya que estaban usando la súper velocidad más el Taijutsu ya que pretendía hacer un movimiento nuevo. Uno de los clones tomo al otro y lo lanzo hacia a una desorientada Guren que cuando pretendía reaccionar fue golpeada fuertemente por un rodillazo en el rostro-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Técnica final: Remolino bestial!

Después del rodillazo el clon tomo a Guren abrazándola con fuerza y dio una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo en picada que a la vez giraba levemente ,una forma similar a la técnica predilecta de Rock lee pero Naruto cambio algunas cosas.

El otro clon creo un Rasengan en mano y dando un poderoso impulso hacia a los caídos y tenía pensando impactarlo directamente en el cráneo del oponente, pero Guren recupero la conciencia y creo alrededor de todo su cuerpo una capa de filosas estacas de cristal.

-¡Estilo secreto: Defensa de rubí!-Con las poderosas estacas hizo disipar al clon que la sujetaba y al ver como el otro pretendía pulverizarle la cabeza con un extraño jutsu ,así que dando vuelta sobre su eje se cubrió con una capa de esmeralda recibiendo fuertemente el impacto.

Karin no podía creer todas las habilidades Naruto y sabía bien que no era lo único que tenía escondido ya que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo otra cosa dejando a sus clones combatir contra a la esbirro de Orochimaru.

Guren cayó fuertemente en el suelo con leve cansancio, este combate ya se había prologado ¿Quién diría que Kusa tuviera poderosos ninjas? Y si lo veía con calma se daba cuenta que las otras kunoichis aún no habían entrado al combate lo que la lleva pensar que…

-_Creen que este tipo podía derrotarme…esto es malo y si las otras ANBUs son tan fuerte ¡podían capturarme y sacarme información de Orochimaru-sama!-_Pensó Guren dándose cuenta de la situación ya que podía perder pero decidió eliminar a su oponente para después escapar de la aldea.

De pronto sus sentidos se activaron y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar varios kunais que tenía una vez más sellos explosivos, Guren dio un gran salto saliendo de la zona de explosión. Guren torció los dientes ya que no podía ver donde se encontraba el ANBUs que se encontraba combatiendo.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba oculto detrás de un árbol que estaba un poco alejado del campo de batalla, respiraba un poco por el cansancio ya que aunque no ha usado todo su arsenal de jutsu o habilidades ya que ha estado limitado con sus clones y el Rasengan, se la ha empeñado usando sellos explosivos ya que por eso se encontraba cansado.

Una de las tácticas favoritas de Naruto que adopto al aprender poco a poco del Fūinjutsu eran los sellos explosivos que podía usarlo sin la necesidad de grabar el sello en un papel ,además los sellos explosivos son más eficaces que los papeles bombas por varias razones como tal poder poner los sellos en sus armas.

Naruto lanzo varias shuriken hacia Guren que respondió igual pero Naruto grito un pequeño Kai ,hizo que los shuriken explotaran ,Guren logro salir airosa del ataque pero se notaba que esquivarlos le estaba dificultado ,Naruto esperaba que estuviera lo suficiente cansada para hacerla retirarse y cumplir con su otra parte del plan.

Pensó en algún plan y se le ocurrió tomar por sorpresa al esbirro de Orochimaru, así que sacando de su bolsa de arma, saco varias bolas de papel que tenía varias inscripciones en ella. El rubio creo varios clones y se lanzaron juntos hacia donde estaba la mujer.

Guren miro como otros clones se lanzaba directamente hacia ella, así que decidió exhalar un poco de aire y lanzar estacas de cristal hacia los clones pero estos se separaron y esquivaron los ataques debido a la alta velocidad que tenía Naruto. El original lanzo las bolas de papel hacia Guren que reacciono lanzando unas shuriken y retrocediendo creyendo que eran armas explosivas.

-¡Kai!-grito Naruto activado los sellos en las bolas de papel que termino estallado levemente pero que expulso una gran cortina de humo y algunos papeles haciendo que Guren se pusiera más en guardia ya que ahora podía perder la visibilidad por la cortina de humo que le rodeaba.

Naruto creo varios clones más y se adentraron a la cortina de humo, sabía bien que no podía ver ni oler bien para saber dónde se encontraba Guren pero tenía un plan. Cada clon junto al original lanzaron un kunai y shuriken que en un momento estallaban débilmente comparados a las demás explosiones.

Era por eso que Naruto prefería los sellos explosivos que en los papeles bombas, podía controlar el nivel de explosión en sus sellos ya que en este momento no estaban para causar daño sino para despistar a su enemigo. Guren saltaba entre algunas veces ya que estaba escuchado varias explosiones y algunos kunais explosivos por casi le daban.

-¡YA ME CANSE! ¡ELEMENTO CRISTAL: REVOLUCION DE CRISTAL! –Grito enojada Guren creando varios látigos de cristal que golpeaba aleatoriamente a toda las direcciones logrando golpear a Naruto junto a sus clones que se disiparon.

Naruto choco fuertemente contra un árbol Hinata intento ir a ayudarlo pero Tayuya la detuvo alegando que Naruto tenía un plan. Por otro lado el jinchuriki respiraba cansadamente pero ahora podía usar su trampa, Haciendo su seña de mano favorito grito un estruendoso Kai dando a paso en como la cortina de humo estallaba fuertemente antes los ojos incrédulos de Karin pero a la sonrisa orgullosa bajo mascara de Tayuya ya que ella fue la que creo es estrategia.

Lo que Naruto había usado eran nada más ni nada menos que unas esferas trampas ya que aquellas esferas tenían marcado con unos sellos que contenían una gran cantidad de humo que Naruto ha recolectado desde hace tiempo ,la idea principal eran simples bolas de humos ,eso fue lo que pensó Naruto cuando estuvo en el valle del fin pero…

Tayuya igual que Naruto le tomo gusto a los sellos explosivos aunque ella se especializo en otra rama, el punto era que le sugirió al rubio que usara papeles bombas en forma de esferas y que sellara el humo en las esferas para tener una trampa en otra.

Al liberar el humo, los papeles bombas se separaban y por la cortina de humo no caían rápidamente al suelo, el objetivo era que Naruto distrajera al rival atacándolo durante cuando la cortina de humo este en uso y cuando el enemigo este confiando que no habrá otra clase de ataque, se activaría los papeles bombas.

Tayuya sonrió orgullosa, Naruto al principio le pareció demasiado excesivo pero ella le demostró que él debía acabar de la manera más fuerte y eficaz a sus oponentes si planeaba derrotar a Orochimaru, Naruto se convirtió en un muerto de los sellos explosivos capaz de conseguir una reputación en el continente elemental.

Poco a poco el humo se desvanecía y todos esperaban que sucedería en ese momento y vieron una cúpula de cristal de color azul oscuro, Naruto aspiro un poco más de aire y se posiciono para esperar el próximo ataque de su oponente pero de pronto presintió algo…

-¡Funciono!-Grito Naruto mientras le hizo un además a Hinata que asnito y salió corriendo junto al rubio hacia el norte. Tayuya suspiro fastidiada y junto a Karin se acercaron hacia la cúpula de cristal, tanto como Tayuya por su experiencia y Karin por su chakra sabían que…

-¡Kai!-Grito liberando de su sello su espada y de un tajo corto la cúpula para mostrar que lo único que había era un agujero de tierra donde demostraba que Guren había escapado bajo tierra, la mujer sabía que no podría ganar contra Naruto y ni muchos menos contra ella.

-Está escapando al norte, puedo sentir su chakra recorrer a una gran velocidad. Trapazo la barrera.

-El rubio tonto se dio cuenta cuando trapazo el perímetro de sellos, esperemos que cumpla su retorcido plan.

-Sí, igual fuiste tú que lo ayudo a hacerlo ¡Andando!-Grito Karin comenzando a correr junto a Tayuya que usando su percusión del sonido logro localizar al rubio y a la paliducha, aumentando su velocidad las dos pelirrojas avanzaron hacia el norte.

**Mientras…**

Guren saltaba rápidamente entre los árboles para escapar de ese lugar, ese tipo le demostró que no estaban jugando pero por suerte no logro herirla lo suficiente para que los otros ANBUs aparecieran, sabía bien que si la atrapaban sería algo malo para el Sannin de la serpiente.

-¡Toma!-De repente tuvo que cruzar sus brazos para esquivar la patada de Naruto dejando sorprendida a Guren ya que apareció repentinamente pero se recompuso y se movió hacia atrás tomando espacio del rubio jinchuriki.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Grito lanzándose una vez más al combate ,enfrascándose en una lucha de Taijutsu ,Guren se cuestionaba como ese rubio enmascarado se había dado cuenta que ella estaba tratando de escapar pero no le dio importancia ,comenzó a aumentar en sus ataques y postura para intentar lograr conectar un golpe contra el jinchuriki.

Naruto esquivaba los golpes y patadas de Guren, admitía que su Taijutsu era avanzando como los de un Jounin pero Naruto ya había obtenido una extraordinaria velocidad además de sus largas horas de entrenamiento lo ha puesto en un nivel encima de la mujer del elemento cristal.

Los golpes venían e iba pero parecía que Naruto estaba llevando la ventaja y eso lo noto Guren que dio un salto hacia atrás y haciendo varias señas creo unas grandes estacas en su brazo derecho y se impulsó directamente hacia Naruto que creo tres clones de sombras y se dispersaron esquivando el ataque de la mujer.

-¡Con eso no me detendrás! ¡Elemento cristal: Prisión máxima!-Chocando fuertemente las palmas en el suelo, los clones fueron atrapados por una cárcel hecha de cristal, Guren hizo varias señas y unas estacas fueron dirigidas desde el suelo hacia las cárceles, teniendo el objetivo de apuñalar al original.

-¡Konoha sempu!-Ese grito llamo la atención de Guren y al voltearse solo pudo ver el talón de su oponente directamente en el rostro. Guren fue enviada a varios metros donde se encontraba y Naruto aterrizo con torpeza en el suelo rascándose la cabeza en un gesto nervioso- Jejejeje ¿Quién diría que funciono? ¡Bien ahí voy!

Con esas palabras comenzó a correr a alta velocidad y comenzó a rodear velozmente a Guren usando el mismo estilo de Rock lee, Guren desorientada se levantó para ver que estaba atrapada, Incrédula miro hacia donde había atrapado esos narutos y solo pudo atribuir que todos esos eran clones.

Efectivamente Naruto al crear los clones, había usado uno como reemplazo y se había escondido esperando el mejor momento para atacar el cual era este. Guren movía sus ojos de un lado para otro para poder reaccionar cuando la atacaran…

-¡Te lo diré desde ahora! ¡Ríndete ya que estas a punto de perder!-Se escuchó la voz seria de Naruto mientras a la lejanía aterrizaba Hinata junto a Tayuya y Karin que ya los habían alcanzados, Guren gruño en voz baja e hizo varios señas con las manos.

-¡Elemento cristal: Erupción de minas! ¡Jamás me derrotaras!-Grito estrellando una vez más sus manos y del mismo suelo surgieron estacas que pasaban más de los cincos metros, estas mismas estacas comenzaron a aparecer de manera rápida rodeando a Guren y pretendía atacar a Naruto que seguía girando alrededor de Guren pero….

-¡Al ataque Ttebayo!-Esas palabras fueron dichas no solo por una voz sino varias ,del viento que causo la velocidad de Naruto salieron por todos lados un Naruto con un Rasengan en mano a dirección de Guren.

Las estacas fueron impactadas por los múltiples Rasengan que igual que los clones fueron apuñalados por las mismas estacas, con todo eso el lugar estallo de manera estruendosa levantando una gran cortina de humo por todo el lugar.

Pero la batalla aún no había terminado, ya que desde el humo del choque de las dos técnicas, surgió Guren con varias heridas y notoriamente cansando pero se notaba que estaba furibunda, la mujer peliazul comenzó hacer varios señas de manos mirando fijamente el suelo llenos de cráteres y cristales destruidos y en medio de todo ese caos se podía ver a Naruto que la miraba fijamente bajo su máscara de gato.

-¡Elemento cristal: Estacas múltiples!- Guren sabía que su chakra estaba al borde pero debía pelear hasta el final. Tomando aire lanzo desde su boca aquellos cristales caían del cielo siendo esquivado por el rubio jinchuriki que dio un salto esquivando aun en el aire esas estacas de cristal de color rosa.

Haciendo varias señas de manos creo varios clones y estos mismo crearon un Rasengan en cada manos que tenía el tamaño levemente más grande de lo normal, Naruto agradecía internamente al poder haber mejorado en su control de su técnica predilecta, ahora que estaba sin chakra lanzaría su ataque final.

Guren le miro seriamente y con furia antes de hacer varias señas con sus manos y crear un Dragon de cristal que impacto contra algunos clones de manera bestial pero otros reaccionaron e impactaron varios Rasengan deshaciendo aquel ataque haciéndose llover por todo el lugar pequeños cristales.

Naruto rio levemente trapazando la columna de humo que habían creado sus destruidos clones y en sus manos habían un Rasengan de unos cincuenta centímetro pero lo más llamativo era que en cada mano del rubio habían un sello con varias inscripciones, Naruto aún no había perfeccionado el Oodama Rasengan pero encontró el modo de usar sellos que trasmitía ondas de chakra, así que decidió usarlos en ese modo para hacer su técnica predilecta un poco más grande y decidió llamarlo….

-¡Giga Rasengan!-Grito con júbilo cayendo directamente a aquella mujer que provino de parte de Orochimaru, quien sonrió gustosa por aquel reto que le daba el rubio ya que era obvio que era el momento final. Creado un espejo de color jade se cubrió y recibió el impacto del Rasengan.

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Una onda de viento empujo levemente a las espectadoras kunoichis y vieron como el suelo se resquebrajaba ante el poderoso impacto de Naruto y Guren. Karin uso su habilidad y noto con alivio que Naruto estaba bien, había usado en proporción de chakra, más o menos la primera cola del kyubi pero había resultado vencedor.

Cuando el humo se disipo Naruto se encontraba arrodillados respirando con un poco de dificultad mientras Guren estaba sumamente inconsciente un podo alejado de el- Hinata se acercó rápidamente a su amado y usando un jutsu médico, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras que Tayuya con su espada, la poso cerca del cuello de Guren, un gesto que significa que estaba pendiente a cualquier movimiento enemigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?-Pregunto Hinata sumamente preocupada ya que Naruto se estuvo esforzando durante ese combate, ya que uso más estrategias que en fuerzas brutas pero activar sellos explosivos era un gran gasto de chakra y concentración.

-Si Hinata-Chan, tuve que usar parte del chakra de la primera cola pero menos mal que logre dejarla inconsciente.

-Preferiría que la mataras rubio tonto, pero tú eres muy tercos en esas cosas-Exclamo con voz disgustada Tayuya viendo con atención a Guren, no la conocía muy bien pero si su extraño elemento, fue gracias a la información suya que Naruto lograra derrotarla.

-Yo no soy así Tayuya-chan, pero esta mujer nos servirá en un futuro cercano-Menciono Naruto poniéndose de rodillas y comenzó a sacar de su Porta-Armas un pergamino levemente pequeño y lo abrió mostrando una serie de complicados sellos en el-….Repasemos el plan ¿Oyeron?

-Como quieras rubio tonto.

-Claro….Naruto-kun.

-Bien, Karin-Chan ¿Cómo está el chakra de ella?

-Su nivel de chakra comparado al que tenia se podía decir que está bajo del 17%...mmmm creo que puede funcionar.

-Bien Tayuya-Chan ayúdame ya que necesito tu ayuda en esto-Dijo con calma Naruto mientras hacia la posición de mano del cordero, Tayuya le hizo un gesto a Karin para que tomara su espada la cual no se negó y tomo el mango de la Kubikiri boucho.

Tayuya se puso de cuclillo frente Naruto y a Guren entre ellos, los dos comenzaron a hacer varias señas de forma rápida mientras los diagramas que se encontraba en el pergamino se dirigían y recorría el cuerpo de Guren hasta llegar su frente, Naruto y Tayuya chocaron sus palmas y al unísono exclamaron…

-¡Técnica uzumaki: Sellado informacional!-De pronto de la frente de Guren comenzaba a salir un humo de color azul verdoso, Hinata viéndolo saco otro pergamino y al abrirlo aquel humo azul verdoso era absorbido por aquel otro pergamino y unos símbolos aparecían en el papel.

Cuando terminaron Naruto y Tayuya respiraba levemente agitados ya que eran hasta ahora el jutsu de sellado que habían hecho ya que ese sello tenía como objetivo robar recuerdos, el sello simplemente funcionaba de arrancar unos recuerdos de una persona que tenía menos del 25% de chakra, pero lo malo para Naruto era que no encontró el modo de poder usar los recuerdos como información.

El plan de Naruto era complicado ya que primeramente tenía dos etapas, usando mascaras ANBUs no sería reconocidos ya que podía ser que se encontraran con varios subordinados de Orochimaru, pero al ver que solo era Guren decidieron hacer otra cosa.

La primera parte era cansarla y dejarla fuera de combate mientras Hinata y Karin vigilaba la zona por si Orochimaru enviaba una que otra serpiente a espiar la situación, Tayuya se mantenía en posición por si aparecía un enemigo oculto o tendría que ayudar a Naruto en cualquier momento.

Ahora con esa parte Naruto podía cumplir con la segunda, esta vez Hinata guardo ese pergamino y saco otro con la misma inscripciones solo que diferentes, esta vez implantarían un recuerdo falso a Guren, fue difícil ya que obviamente tuvieron que hacerlo sin saber quién era el que enviaría Orochimaru, pero solo pusieron algunas cosas básicas.

Fue hecho por Hinata y Tayuya de manera rápida y difícil, el recuerdo mostraba que Karin no acepto la proposición de Orochimaru y se enfrentaba contra Guren, en el recuerdo Karin murió asesinada y Guren antes de irse fue atacada por un grupo de ninjas de Kusa dejándola en ese estado.

Ese era el plan, que Orochimaru creyera de parte de Guren que ella había matado a Karin y que Kusa sabía que el culpable fue el Sannin y esperaba que Orochimaru perdiera su atención en Kusa dejando a salvo a Karin en su aldea.

Un plan loco y retorcido ya que solo maestros del Fūinjutsu serían capaces de esos, pero Naruto y Tayuya ya tenían hecho esos sellos desde hace mucho, solo que tuvieron alterar los recuerdos entre algunas cosas además del uso excesivo de chakra pero eso fue solucionado por Naruto, básicamente esos sellos podía ser basado en un método del clan Yamanaka de alterar los recuerdos de los ninjas capturados...

-Bien…creo que eso es todo ,no sé cuánto dure el recuerdo pero eso sí ,ella no sabrá de nosotros y ni de tu estado Karin-Chan-Menciono cansando Naruto mientras respiraba con dificultad ,Tayuya y Hinata estaba igual pero no tanto como Naruto ya que este haber hecho ese descomunal trabajo de Fūinjutsu también había luchado exigentemente.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?-Pregunto Karin haciendo la pregunta que si debían dejarla ahí u otra parte ,Tayuya lo pensó y decidió hacer algo antes de irse ,haciendo varias sellas hizo un diagrama en la cintura de Guren llamando la atención de la pelirroja-¿Eso que era Tayuya-san?

-Es un sello de rastreo, nos servirá en un futuro. Debemos de irnos ya, pronto se acercaran los ninjas de kusa-Sentencio seria Tayuya poniéndose de pie y mirando el horizonte y concentrándose en su percepción auditiva, no había ningún ninja de la aldea pero pronto habrá por las columnas de humo.

La razón del porque no se dieron cuenta de la batalla era debido que Karin uso una de sus habilidades de esconder el chakra y lograron pasar desapercibida la pelea entre Naruto y Guren pero no duraría por siempre eso era seguro.

Naruto lo sabía y por ello se levantó aun con cansancio, Karin bajo levemente la mirada ya que se sentía triste al tener que separarse de aquellos tres que le llamaron mucho la atención y que le devolvieron las ganas de superarse y volverse mucho más fuerte.

Hinata y Tayuya asintieron en señal de despedida de su amiga pelirroja y como es costumbre entre los aliados, se despiden sin decirse nada, Naruto vio como las dos kunoichi salían corriendo perdiendo entre los árboles, sabía que ellas le esperarían.

Karin iba a partir pero Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un leve abrazo que dejo sorprendida a la kunoichi ya que eso significaba que Naruto le veía más allá de una aliada, sino como el pidió, una amiga así que ella le devolvió el gesto.

Naruto le susurro unas palabras a la pelirroja que la sorprendió levemente y le entrego algo en las manos a la pelirroja y Naruto se separó y alzando su pulgar en señal de suerte partió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraban sus otras dos compañeras kunoichis.

Karin bajo la mirada para ver que fue aquello que Naruto le había dado y se sorprendió ver que era el collar que le entrego la Godaime y entendió lo que quería que hiciera así que se lo puso y tomando a Guren con un poco de esfuerzo partió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba el rio ,mientras corría aun recordaba lo que le dijo Naruto "_….intenta como sea ir a konoha" _y ella lo lograría ,ya tenía un camino para poder ser reconocida y poderse encontrar en el futuro con Naruto Uzumaki ,el jinchuriki del kyubi y…quizas su primer amigo verdadero.

* * *

><p>Naruto logro alcanzar a las chicas después de unos veinte minutos y en un acuerdo mudo siguieron su camino hacia su siguiente punto en el recorrido Takigakure no sato y debían seguir entrenando ya que faltaba ya dos meses para encontrarse con jiraiya en la tierra del remolino y además Naruto que debía estar listo para el siguiente reto.<p>

La batalla por la cuarta cola.

Obviamente no se le ha olvidado sus objetivos y en ellos estaba dominar la mayor parte del chakra del kyubi que pudiera y obviamente no dejarse controlar con unas de sus otros "Yo" creados por el kyubi.

Ya habían pasado cincos meses desde su destierro y el kyubi sabía que Naruto ya no estaba realmente en peligro, claro que algunos de los clones creado por Naruto fueron atacados por ninjas de konoha y una vez por un Akatsuki pero Naruto ha logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, por ello la cuestión es ¿Por qué el kyubi aún mantiene el trato? ¿Otorgarle la mitad de su poder a su contenedor? Naruto se cuestionó eso ya que el kyubi no debería sentirse amenazado por nada.

Pero el kyubi tenía muchos planes, el primeramente quería ver si los otros "Yo" de Naruto fueran capaz de derrotar al Naruto original y si eso sucedía, podía iniciarse una jornada de destrucción en todo el mundo pero si se llegaba el caso que Naruto lograra derrotar a las cuatros colas, pues es mejor que su contenedor fuera poderoso, tanto como Mito uzumaki.

El kyubi puede odiara a Naruto pero como todo Bijuu es muy protector con aquel que lo retiene, Naruto puede estar a salvo ahora pero en el futuro Naruto podía morir contra los Akatsuki u otro fenómeno pero eso sí, con darle poder aseguraría en parte su vida.

Por ello las batallas de las colas aún seguía en pie, el kyubi le daría la mitad de su poder, claro que debía demostrar que no es un perdedor enfrentándose contra uno de sus otros "Yo" y que no desperdiciara su poder en cosas banales.

Por eso Naruto tenía en mente su próximo enfrentamiento contra la cuarta cola, ya se había enfrentado a _Orgullo_ y a _Codicia, solo_ faltaban dos personificación, sea lo que sea, de otro pecado, el kyubi le había dicho hace dos días que su enfrentamiento contra la cuarta cola seria en unas dos semanas y que debía prepararse por si no quiere perder control de su cuerpo y su vida.

Pero Naruto no dejaría que su bijuu se saliera con la suya, el sí pudo vencer a Orgullo y a Codicia lograría este desafío y pronto derrotaría a Orochimaru, ayudaría la aldea de Tayuya, quizas averiguar más de su clan, encontrarse en el futuro con Karin y finalmente derrotar a Akatsuki a como dé lugar.

-Ese es mi camino ninja….-Susurro el rubio pero se dio cuenta que se sentía sumamente cansando y cuando iba a aterrizar en el otro lado de un árbol perdió el conocimiento pero fue tomado por Tayuya y Hinata que ya se habían dado cuenta que…

-El imbécil esta cansando ¡Que tonto!

-Tayuya-san, no debería decirle tonto a Naruto-Kun.

-¡pues claro que es un tonto! ¡Hasta ahora se da cuenta que estaba al borde de la inconciencia!

-Él siempre es así, jamás se rinde aun cuando su cuerpo está hecho añico, lo sabes Tayuya-san.

-Si…este rubio tonto….-Susurro con una leve sonrisa que por…primera vez mostraba un poco de dulzura ,gesto que sorprendió levemente a Hinata pero que no dijo nada ya que conocía lo suficiente de su compañera kunoichi que no es muy apegada a las hablar o expresar emociones ,como dijo ella cursis.

Tayuya borro su sonrisa de inmediato pero aun así no pudo reprocharle mentalmente al rubio tonto que se excedía demasiado, Tayuya siempre se lo dice cuando entrenaban pero Naruto jamás se rendía y siempre seguía aun cuando no podía y cuando eso sucedía Tayuya siempre sentía un poco…de dulzura y admiración, definitivamente ese rubio tonto la ha hecho cambiar y quizas para bien.

Siguieron avanzando ya que tenían pensando descansar en un campamento improvisado para que Naruto descansara y al día siguiente partieran hacia Taki ya que notaron que había anochecido. Hinata y Tayuya sabían bien que su camino hacia la derrota del Sannin de la serpiente seria dura y difícil pero como Naruto guiándolas sabrían que lo lograrían…lo lograrían.

* * *

><p>Dos kunais chocaron fuertemente mientras una sombra salto a dirección de un joven rubio de un traje color naranja, la sombra se posiciono frente al joven pero este tomo un kunai para después apuñalarse y…desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de humo mostrando en realidad que se trataba de otro clon de sombra.<p>

La sombra se mostró con pasos lentos a la luz de la luna como una persona civil pero de pronto estallo en una nube de humo mostrando en realidad una mujer levemente mayor de cabello purpura y con una gabardina de color crema.

Anko bufo enojada ya que su objetivo resulto ser otro clon del jinchuriki del kyubi, no sabía como pero ese chico por más de cinco meses la ha tenido en movimientos por casi todo el continente elemental y es que después de descubrir en el primer mes de la búsqueda que Naruto se apuñalaba para mostrar en realidad ser un clon, lo raro es que ella siempre usaba un Henge de alguna civil, al principio no entendía como el rubio sabía que ella era de konoha.

Pero fue después del segundo mes que descubrió que el chico tenía la capacidad de detectar el olor de las personas, supuso que él sabía cuál era su esencia y por ello aun con usando un Henge siempre la descubría, además tenía unas ganas de decirle al rubio jinchuriki que era un completo pervertido pro olfatear la esencia de una mujer y peor si la cosa era con ella.

Pero eso no fue lo único que Anko ha hecho sino que se ha mantenido vigilando a aquellos ninjas que tienen como misión capturar al chico kyubi y la mayoría eran subordinados de Danzou y por ello ha podido hacer que ellos perdieran los rastros de Naruto para que no lo encontraran ni muchos menos sus clones. Sabía bien que ese viejo Danzou al ver su error de desterrar al jinchuriki intentaría arreglarlo a cualquier costo, ya que Naruto podía ser capturado por alguna de las otras aldeas además contado que toda su fachada se fue al carajo cuando el uchiha se fugó de la aldea, decidió buscarlo para regresarlo a la aldea y conocía bien al halcón de la guerra, si Naruto era llevado así a la aldea, sería ejecutado para tener de nuevo al kyubi.

Agradecía que la Godaime le enviara toda aquella información tanto de la posición que estaba Danzou como la huida del Uchiha y la situación con los efectivos de konoha y es que usar tantos ANBUs puede ser un problema en la economía pero le daba igual, ella tenía su misión y era encontrar al rubio jinchuriki, ella y como algunos de los de la hoja deseaban que konoha se pudriera por haber desterrado a aquel joven injustamente.

Ella igual que la mayoría de los shinobis de verdad veían al chico como el próximo hokage, si Naruto tuvo a Jiraiya como maestro al mismo que fue el maestro del legendario cuarto hokage, obviamente más con el poder del kyubi Naruto uzumaki hubiera sido el más joven y poderoso hokage de todos los tiempos además de haber sido justo y amable en su cargo como lo fue el Sandaime pero simplemente konoha lo desprecio y lo desterró solo por la estupidez de los aldeanos.

Por ello aún no se ha rendido, tenía una misión y era cuidar a Naruto de parte de la hokage y obviamente velar como se encontraba Naruto y que se encontraba haciendo ese momento, Anko suspiro nuevamente por todo los problemas que estaban ocurriendo, en serio que comenzaba a cuestionarse su lealtad a la hoja ya que demostraba muchas injusticia como esas.

De pronto capto movimiento a su espalda, dando un salto lanzo varios kunais hacia unos arbustos y percibió que su ataque fue esquivado pero ella los había lanzado para otro propósito, escuchando el número de pisadas y la forma de su movimiento pudo detectar que se trataba de cinco personas, así que haciendo varias señas y de sus mangas surgieron varias serpientes pretendía lanzarse al combate pero unos de aquellos ninjas hablo y no pudo evitar reconocer esa voz bajando la guardia lentamente al ver salir a algunas personas de las sombras.

-Tranquila Anko, estas con algunos aliados.

-Espera….tu….pero ¡¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ? ¡¿NO DEBERIAS ESTAR EN LA ALDEA?-Grito sorprendida ya que al ver quiénes eran aquellos personas, una mayor y los otros unos jóvenes de unos catorces años no pudo evitar gritar de ese modo, uno de ellos hablo con voz analítica y fría.

-Hemos venidos a seguirla señorita Anko Miratashi.

-Mph ¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso la Godaime los envió como apoyo?

-La Godaime no nos envió…directamente, sino nosotros mismos-Sentencio otro igual con voz frio y serio hacia la mujer que iba a volver a hablar pero se dio cuenta de algo, cada uno de ellos no tenían ni una sola banda, en poca palabra…

-Desertaron…abandonaron la aldea…. ¿saben lo que esto significa? ¡ESPECIALMENTE USTEDES DOS! ¡SUS CLANES LO CAZARAN HASTA LA MUERTE!

-Lo sabemos Anko-San pero como dijo el sensei desde el principio, somos aliados.

-¿Aliados? …¿Quieren decir que…ustedes seguirán a Naruto?

-Sin Naruto en konoha, lo que era nuestra aldea es un lugar nefasto, desterrar al mayor héroe de la aldea es un deshonor y más para mí que una vez me llame shinobi de konoha.

-Pero…

-No hay nada que decir Miratashi-Sempai pero las cosas son así, supimos que usted está buscando a Naruto por ello la hemos estado buscando.

-Seguiremos a Naruto sin dudar alguna ¡EL ERA EL VERDADERO HOKAGE! ¡Y SIEMPRE SERA ASI!

-Solo le estamos preguntando si nos deja acompañarla o tenemos que apártala del camino.

-Está bien…les diré que misión en realidad no era ser espía de Naruto sino cuidar de el de parte de la hokage, no importa si está o no lado de konoha ¿Entendieron gusanos?

-¡Hai!

-…, pero saben que pueden ser asesinados por esto….buscaremos a Naruto y lo seguiremos…_espero que ese chico no quiera destruir konoha…-_Pensó preocupada Anko dándole la espalda a su _nuevo equipo _de búsqueda, la mujer suspiro interiormente ya que se dio cuenta que ese jinchuriki si haya cambiado las cosas y en especial viendo a dos de esos desertores-_…pronto habrá un nuevo cambio…lo se…pronto lo habrá…_

Sin decirse nada Anko y compañía se fueron inmediatamente del lugar, tenían mucho que hablar y mucho que planificar y lo principal era saber que estaba sucediendo en konoha porque simplemente debió de haber sucedido algo grande como para que aquel equipo se fuera para seguir incondicionalmente a Naruto, lo único que podía asegurar Anko es que, Naruto uzumaki seria alguien importante en el mundo ninja.

Y no sabe cuánta razón tiene.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_Disculpen por la demora del capítulo pero espero que les guste la batalla y al parecer acabo la saga de Kusa y pronto inicia la de Taki y la relación entre Naruto y Fuu además de la próxima batalla entre Naruto contra otro pecado, además del misterio del nuevo equipo de búsqueda y ¿Qué sucedió en konoha?_

_En fin pronto sacare un prólogo de una historia que no se si continuare pero igual la sacare en mi otra cuenta Toaneo07 versión 2.0 y se llamara "Amekage" en esta funcionare tanto la trama de "Otokage" "Rikudō sennin: El demonio de konoha" y "Tatsu" y sé que ustedes dirán ¡WTF! ¿Funcionar tres historias? ¿Cómo harías? Pues les daré unos spoiler:_

_*momento: En la batalla contra Pain*_

_*Batallas: Organización malvada*_

_*Pareja: Naruto/Konan quizas Harem*_

_Espero que estos les deje con las ganas, y comenten como les pareció el capítulo y la batalla contra Guren, muchos pensaron que quizas ella se convirtiera en una espía de Naruto pero ¿Dónde está la gracia? Y es que si es así, las cosas serían más fáciles, eso sí, Guren tendrá su papel en el futuro y estará emparejado con alguien, además ya pensé en usarla en una saga exclusiva que tiene relación cuando ella aparece en el anime._

_Mmmm además quiero comentar quienes leen Rikudō sennin: El demonio de konoha, disculpen si no he actualizado pero como dije al principio del capítulo, mi computadora estuvo dañada y tuve que mandarla arreglarla y además que tengo un bloqueo en esa historia pero pronto actualizo y también con mis otras historias como Los Guerreros Z, Jinchurikis Uzumakis, Dragon Slayer y quizas…aquella que lance horita, Seven Team._

_Oh y quiero comentar algo curioso que hable con un amigo el otro día, es decir que muchos usan la idea en un fic que Naruto adquiera el Sharingan o el Rinnegan y me puse a pensar, esos fics son estupendo, lo sé pero porque ¿Nadie ha usado la idea del Byakugan? Así es, soy el primero que se me ocurre XD pero no sería capaz de hacer un fic de Naruto con el Byakugan, así que si alguien quiere usar la idea pues adelante, eso sí me avisas para leerla._

_Además quiero pedirles que planeo hacer que Naruto use un sobrenombre que lo haga famoso por todo el continente elemental y seria Cool que alguien que me diera una idea, eso sí que tengan relación con la palabra "Explosión" ya que decidí hacer a Naruto maestro de los sellos explosivos, ayúdenme en esto, se los agradecería._

**Toaneo07**


	10. Nota

**Hola publico, todos me conocen como toaneo07 y debo de decirle una triste verdad.**

**No tengo computador.**

**Como pocos sabrán soy pobre y tuve que venderlo para que en mi casa no nos echaran.**

**Las cosas son así, algunas veces puedo venir a una sala de chat pero no he podido hacer nada más.**

**Muchos me han preguntado de la razón del porque no continúo estas historias:**

_**Zetter world.**_

_**Seven team.**_

_**Dragones en celo.**_

_**Harry potter y la armadura dorada.**_

_**Pokemon: Dark war.**_

_**Amekage.**_

_**Tatsu.**_

_**bakugan battle brawler: Beast force.**_

_**Rikudo sennin: el demonio de konoha.**_

_**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war II.**_

_**Otokage.**_

_**Dragon slayer.**_

_**Jinchuriris uzumakis.**_

_**Guerreros Z.**_

**Ademas de sacar a relucir nuevos fics tales de Harry potter , Fairy tail , Genrator rex ,Sonic X ,Ben 10 , Chaotic entre otros ,pero como dije una vez ,no poseo los medios pero les juro ¡que no dejare mis historias olvidadas! Y bueno si alguien desea alguna idea me puede contactar.**

**y comento que cuando vuelva a actualizar , reemplazare los capitulos.**

**Se despide y en el futuro nos veremos otra vez:**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
